chase or be chased
by dokyungsoo
Summary: [EXO] kyungsoo shouldn't helped some stranger on the street, but he helped anyway. that's how he met him, and why bad things happened. pairing: kris/kyungsoo. rated because some warning(s) not smut. written in lapslock.
1. Chapter 1

tittle: chase or be chased

pairing: kris/kyungsoo

word count: 1277

warning: swearing

kyungsoo sedang berjalan sendirian di jalan yang sepi tengah malam. ia baru pulang dari sekolah jam segitu karena ia tadi menyelesaikan laporan kegiatan osis, yang sudah harus di kumpulkan besok pagi. jongdae dan junmyeon malah berencana menginap di sekolah, karena masih banyak yang harus di selesaikan. walaupun kyungsoo yakin kalau mereka alasan saja mau _make out_ di sekolah tanpa di ganggu. kyungsoo harus siap melihat ruang osis yang berantakan keesokan harinya.

saat belok ke jalan sempit, kyungsoo langsung berhenti berjalan karena ia melihat ada lelaki yang tersungkur di tanah sambil dikelilingi orang banyak. kerumunan itu memukuli tubuh si lelaki dengan brutal, tapi si lelaki tak membalas atau apa. dia hanya diam saja sambil terbatuk-batuk. kyungsoo tak bisa melihat dengan jelas wajahnya karena penerangan di jalan sempit itu sangat minim. ia baru saja akan berpikir apa yang harus ia lakukan, sampai kerumunan itu tiba-tiba sadar kalau mereka tak sendiri dan melihat kearah kyungsoo. mata kyungsoo sontak membelalak lebar. dan sejurus kemudian mereka semua berlari kearah kyungsoo, berusaha menghajar kyungsoo juga.

kyungsoo berlari keluar dari jalan sempit itu dan kembali ke jalan besar, tapi terhenti di tengah jalan karena salah seorang dari mereka berhasil meraih lengan kyungsoo. kyungsoo langsung ganti memegang tangan seseorang itu dan membantingnya ke aspal. ia menginjak dada lelaki itu dengan keras sampai ia memuncratkan darah dan tulang rusuknya retak. kyungsoo ganti melihat orang-orang sisanya, mereka semua berlari kearahnya dengan tangan terkepal siap memukul. kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. ia hanya ingin pulang ke rumah, tapi terjebak di tengah-tengah perkelahian seperti ini.

kyungsoo tak membuang waktu karena ia langsung melompat dan menedang salah satunya. ia berkelahi dengan gesit dan cepat. badan kecilnya bergerak lincah menghindari serangan musuh tapi juga menyerang. beberapa menit kemudian semua musuh sudah jatuh tak terdaya di tengah jalan, dengan wajah hancur berdarah-darah dan tulang patah dimana-mana. kyungsoo sendiri masih berdiri tegak walau nafasnya terengah-engah, lelah karena musuhnya lumayan banyak. sekitar 7-10 orang. bibirnya agak sobek sedikit karena tadi selama berkelahi ada seseorang yang berhasil memukul wajah kyungsoo telak, walau kyungsoo langsung membalas dengan tendangan keras di perut. kyungsoo meludah setelah ia berhasil mengatur nafasnya dengan benar. merepotkan saja.

ia hampir saja lupa kalau tadi ada lelaki lain yang sedang tersungkur di tanah. kyungsoo berlari kembali ke jalan sempit itu, dan syok ketika melihat kalau si lelaki masih tersungkur di tanah tak bergerak sedikitpun. kyungsoo langsung berlari menghampirinya. semoga lelaki itu tidak mati atau apa. kyungsoo tak sanggup berurusan dengan orang mati. dan ia sangat bersyukur saat ia bisa merasakan jantung lelaki itu berdetak pelan di telapak tangannya.

kyungsoo bingung harus apa. ia tidak mungkin meninggalkan lelaki itu tergeletak begitu saja di jalan, tapi ia juga tidak mau membawanya pulang. kyungsoo melihat sendiri kalau badan lelaki itu sangat besar dan panjang, artinya kalau ia berdiri ia pasti sangat tinggi. walaupun ia tetap tak bisa melihat wajahnya karena gelap. kyungsoo akhirnya memutuskan untuk menyadarkan lelaki itu dulu. ia menyentuh lengan lelaki itu dan mengguncangkannya perlahan. tak ada tanggapan. kyungsoo menggoyangkan seluruh badannya sekarang, berharap lelaki itu bergerak atau apa. dan ia sangat bersyukur karena lelaki itu akhirnya bergerak sedikit.

" hei kau tak apa? " tanya kyungsoo pelan. ia tidak bisa melihat wajah lelaki itu, tapi sepertinya ia berdarah sangat banyak. lelaki itu hanya merintih pelan sambil memegangi perutnya, tempat ia tadi di tendang berkali-kali.

kyungsoo hanya berjongkok di sampingnya dalam diam, tak tahu harus berbuat apa. ia menunggu sampai lelaki itu memiliki cukup tenaga untuk duduk atau bergerak atau apapun. lelaki itu masing berguling-guling di aspal sambil terbatuk-batuk. sesekali ia menggerutu pelan. dan kyungsoo baru sadar kalau lelaki itu mabuk, karena mencium bau alkohol dari mulutnya. sekarang ia mengerti kenapa lelaki itu tak membalas atau apa, dia mabuk dan ia dalam keadaan tidak sadar. sulit bisa berkelahi dengan fokus kalau kau sedang mabuk, apalagi musuhnya banyak. kyungsoo menghela nafas pelan, tapi terdengar sangat jelas di jalanan yang sepi. lelaki itu langsung membeku di tempatnya, baru sadar kalau ada orang lain di dekatnya. lelaki itu membuka mata perlahan, karena matanya bengkak dan berdarah jadi ia tak bisa membuka mata dengan benar.

" siapa kau? " sahut lelaki itu tiba-tiba, mengagetkan kyungsoo. suaranya serak dan berat, serta sedikit beraksen. sepertinya bukan orang asli korea. kyungsoo berdehem sebentar sebelum menjawab.

" aku kyungsoo. aku tadi melihatmu di hajar oleh kerumunan itu " jawab kyungsoo pelan. lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk lagi, bau alkohol semakin merasuki hidung kyungsoo. kyungsoo tak mengernyit atau apa, dia malah memegangi bahu lelaki itu lembut.

" sekarang dimana mereka semua? " sahut lelaki itu dengan suara makin lirih karena ia sulit bernafas. dadanya sangat sakit dan tubuhnya terasa nyeri semua. kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang.

" sudah kubereskan. kau tak perlu cemas, mereka takkan bisa bangun lagi untuk beberapa jam ke depan " jawab kyungsoo tenang. bisa kyungsoo bayangkan kalau lelaki itu pasti membelalak syok, walaupun ia tak bisa melihatnya.

terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat. dan kyungsoo langsung berpikir kalau lelaki itu pasti menganggapnya mengerikan atau kejam atau apalah terserah. karena kyungsoo bisa membereskan orang sebanyak itu tanpa terluka, walaupun bibirnya sobek sedikit. kyungsoo memang harus menerima kenyataan kalau hidupnya takkan pernah normal seperti orang lain. memiliki kekuatan dan kemampuan lebih membuatmu di takuti banyak orang.

keheningan itu pecah karena lelaki itu terbatuk-batuk lagi, kali ini dengan suara nafas yang terdengar jelas karena ia terengah-engah. kyungsoo mulai panik, takut kalau orang itu akan pingsan lagi.

" kau butuh sesuatu? " tanya kyungsoo cemas.

" bisa kau ambilkan hp di saku celanaku? aku butuh menelpon seseorang " sahut lelaki itu dengan bisikan. kyungsoo butuh waktu beberapa saat untuk mengerti maksudnya karena sungguh lelaki itu berbicara dengan bahasa korea yang sangat aneh. kyungsoo mengangguk dan langsung meraba saku celana jeans lelaki itu, dan mengambil iphone dari sana.

" aku memegangnya sekarang "

" tolong cari seseorang di kontakku yang bernama chanyeol dan telpon dia "

kyungsoo menyentuh-nyentuh cepat ke layar iphone dan langsung menemukan nama chanyeol disana. ia menyentuh _dial_ kemudian mengaktifkan _speaker_ agar lelaki itu bisa berbicara tanpa perlu mendekatkan hpnya ke telinga, yang kyungsoo yakin pasti juga berdarah.

chanyeol mengangkat setelah dering ketiga, menyapa dengan suara serak dan tak jelas. sepertinya baru bangun tidur.

" _pick me up now because fuckin mouses almost killed_ _me_ " ucap lelaki itu cepat dengan suara berat yang terdengar mengerikan. kyungsoo tanpa sadar bergidik ngeri. lelaki macam apa sebenarnya dia, dan kenapa dia memanggil kerumunan itu dengan sebutan tikus? lelaki itu pasti berpikir kyungsoo takkan mengerti apa yang ia katakan, padahal kyungsoo mengerti dengan benar artinya. bahasa inggris adalah pelajaran kesukaan kyungsoo dan ia cukup fasih berbicara bahasa itu.

chanyeol tak menjawab apa-apa dan langsung mematikan sambungan. mata kyungsoo sontak membelalak, kaget dengan chanyeol yang tak menjawab atau apa tapi malah mematikan sambungan.

" kau bisa memasukkan hpnya kembali ke saku " sahut lelaki itu mengagetkan kyungsoo lagi. kyungsoo hanya diam tapi ia melakukan apa yang disuruh. dan benar saja, sejurus kemudian lelaki itu jatuh pingsan lagi. kyungsoo hanya bisa menghela nafas lelah. setidaknya ia sudah membantu lelaki mengerikan itu menelpon temannya, walaupun kyungsoo tidak yakin kalau ia akan menolong.

kyungsoo lelah dan ia mulai jengkel sekarang, karena lelaki itu sudah di tolong tapi tak mengucapkan kata terima kasih sama sekali. kyungsoo menggeleng dan langsung bangkit berdiri, kemudian berjalan pelan meninggalkan lelaki pingsan itu tergeletak begitu saja di jalan. ia tidak mau lagi mengurusi orang lain. hari itu dia berjanji akan berhenti menjadi orang baik dengan menolong orang lain. karena semua sama saja. semua hanya mau meminta bantuan tanpa tahu terima kasih. ia hanya akan berkelahi kalau ia di ganggu, bukan karena ia ingin menolong orang lain.

kyungsoo melangkah pelan menyusuri jalan yang gelap dengan santai, kedua tangan di saku celana, pandangan yang lurus, dan ekspresi datar.

to be continue

* * *

a/n: my first time writing chaptered fic! i made this short bc prolog but ill make it longer on next chapter :) pls tell me what you think of every chapter~


	2. Chapter 2

chase or be chased chapter 2

pairing: kris/kyungsoo, slight!suho/chen

word count: 2729

warning: —

kyungsoo membenarkan kacamata besarnya yang selalu melorot. ia berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong sekolah. semua orang tak ada yang sadar akan kehadirannya, apalagi melihatnya. kyungsoo bagaikan siswa _invisible_ di sekolah, karena ia sangat pendiam dan jarang bergaul. belum lagi penampilannya yang terlihat seperti pecundang sejati. rambut klimis, kacamata hitam tebal, seragam rapi dan sepatu hitam mengkilat. kyungsoo jarang berbicara dan menunjukkan ekspresinya. ia melakukan semua itu karena ia hanya ingin hidup tenang tanpa menjadi pusat perhatian.

dulu kyungsoo sempat mau di _bully_ oleh teman-teman lelaki di sekolahnya. tapi kyungsoo, untuk beberapa saat, menunjukkan dirinya yang sesungguhnya di hadapan mereka. kyungsoo menunjukkan ekspresi membunuhnya, memukul beberapa pukulan telak, sebelum kemudian mengancam mereka semua dengan 'kalau kau mengatakan kepada anak-anak sekolah tentangku, akan kupastikan tulang-tulangmu takkan selamat. kau ingat itu'. mereka semua langsung bersujud di kaki kyungsoo karena ketakutan. bahkan preman-preman di sekolahnya pun takut dengan kyungsoo. sejak saat itu kyungsoo tak pernah di _bully_ lagi, walaupun sebenarnya ia tidak pernah di _bully _sejak awal. percobaan mereka sudah gagal di hari pertama.

kyungsoo berbelok masuk ke salah satu kelas. ia langsung duduk di kursi paling depan tanpa menoleh kiri kanan. di sampingnya sudah ada junmyeon, yang menatap kearah kyungsoo dengan tatapan ngeri. ia melihat pinggiran bibir kyungsoo yang ada plesternya. pasti kyungsoo habis berkelahi lagi.

hanya sahabat-sahabat kyungsoo saja yang tahu soal kepribadian kyungsoo yang sesungguhnya. junmyeon adalah salah satu di antaranya. dan junmyeon selalu panik berlebihan kalau melihat kyungsoo terluka. dia memang terlalu peduli dengan sahabatnya.

" aku tak apa junmyeon. jangan menatapku seperti itu " sahut kyungsoo pelan. ia tidak mau membicarakan soal dirinya di publik seperti ini, karena kemungkinan anak lain bisa mendengar. dan ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. tapi junmyeon masih menatap kyungsoo lekat, dahinya berkerut dalam karena cemas. kyungsoo menghela nafas dan mengambil hpnya kemudian mengetik sesuatu disana. setelah selesai ia memberikannya pada junmyeon.

_ada gerombolan orang jahat yang mengepungku di jalan sempit, jadi aku mempertahankan diri. aku tak terluka, hanya mendapat satu pukulan di wajah hingga bibirku sobek. mereka sepertinya lebih dari sekedar preman biasa. tapi secara keseluruhan aku baik-baik saja. tak usah mengkhawatirkanku._

junmyeon menatap layar hp kyungsoo lama sekali, hingga akhirnya ia menarik nafas panjang. kyungsoo benar. junmyeon seharusnya sudah terbiasa melihat kyungsoo berkelahi. walaupun kepribadian asli kyungsoo sangat ramah dan baik, tapi ia berubah mengerikan kalau berkelahi. junmyeon menatap kyungsoo dan tersenyum. kyungsoo tersenyum sebentar, melepas aktingnya untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian kembali dengan ekspresi datarnya.

tak lama kemudian guru mereka datang dan pelajaran pun dimulai. kyungsoo langsung duduk dengan tegak. ia tidak suka belajar tapi belajar membuatnya sibuk dan lupa dengan keinginannya untuk bersenang-senang. kehidupan kyungsoo dulu saat _junior high school_ sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. dulu kyungsoo tak pernah berakting. dia selalu apa adanya. akibatnya dia disukai banyak orang di sekolahnya, sampai ia sendiri kerepotan. kyungsoo suka minum dan berdansa di bar sambil mabuk-mabukan. berkelahi tak jelas dengan orang-orang disana hanya karena alasan sepele. ia juga tidur dengan orang yang berbeda-beda ketika ia mau. hidupnya benar-benar bebas.

sampai kemudian ia lelah dengan semua perhatian, dan lelah karena harus berkelahi hampir setiap hari karena ulah brutalnya. kyungsoo sering kena hukuman di sekolah, nilainya jelek, dan ia dimarahi orangtuanya. sejak saat itulah ia melepas semua kehidupan lamanya dan memulai menjadi kyungsoo yang baru saat _senior high school_. jadilah ia seperti sekarang. pendiam dan tidak populer. ia tidak mau dikejar-kejar oleh teman-teman sekolahnya seperti dulu. ia tidak mau menjadi pusat perhatian lagi, dimana apapun yang ia lakukan diketahui oleh teman-teman sekolahnya karena ia populer. ia tidak mau lagi mendengar pernyataan cinta hanya karena fisiknya atau kepopulerannya. kyungsoo lelah dengan semua omong kosong dan kebohongan. ia ingin hidup normal.

setelah jam pelajaran selesai dan waktu istirahat datang, kyungsoo dan junmyeon langsung berjalan menuju ruang osis. mereka masih ada laporan yang harus diselesaikan lagi. junmyeon sudah melarang kyungsoo untuk pulang larut, yang langsung kyungsoo tolak karena ia sebagai sekretaris osis tentu saja harus ikut bekerja. junmyeon yang kalah hanya bisa menghela nafas sambil memperingatkan kyungsoo agar berhati-hati. kyungsoo tersenyum lebar.

begitu sampai, kyungsoo tidak kaget melihat pemandangan rusuh di hadapannya ini.

jongdae dan baekhyun menonton film dari laptop baekhyun. minseok selonjoran di sofa sambil makan chips. ketua osis mereka, ryeowook, yang seharusnya ada di ruangan malah hilang entah kemana. kyungsoo hanya menghela nafas sementara junmyeon langsung melompat kearah jongdae dan memeluknya dari belakang. kemudian mereka berciuman dengan mesra, mengacuhkan seruan protes dari baekhyun.

" ryeowook hyung kemana? " tanya kyungsoo sambil duduk di samping minseok, mencuri chips minseok dan mengunyahnya santai.

" entahlah. sejak aku sampai disini, yang aku lihat hanya baek dan jong yang sedang menonton film. mungkin dia di panggil guru atau apa " jawab minseok sambil membuka bungkus chips baru lagi. kyungsoo mengangguk sambil melepas kacamata tebalnya.

memakai kacamata memang sangat menyebalkan, apalagi kalau matamu normal. kacamata kyungsoo bukan kacamata minus atau silinder, hanya kacamata biasa. jadi ia tetap bisa melihat dengan jelas walaupun kacamatanya di lepas. dia hanya butuh kacamata untuk melengkapi aktingnya.

" kyungsoo kenapa kau tidak mau menjadi pacarku? aku muak melihat jongdae dan junmyeon yang _making out_ dimana-mana " omel baekhyun sambil menunjuk junmyeon dan jongdae dengan dagunya. jongdae bahkan sudah berada diatas junmyeon sementara junmyeon sendiri tiduran di sofa, mulut mereka masih bergulat. kyungsoo tak menjawab dan hanya melempar chips kearah baekhyun. baekhyun cemberut.

baekhyun merupakan sahabat terdekat kyungsoo. baekhyun adalah tetangga kyungsoo dan mereka sudah bersahabat sejak masih sekolah dasar sampai sekarang. kyungsoo menyayangi baekhyun sebagai sahabatnya, tidak bisa lebih. mereka sudah mencobanya. mereka bahkan sempat tidur bersama sekali. saat itu mereka masih _junior high_ dan keduanya mabuk berat. keesokan harinya mereka bangun di tempat tidur yang sama tanpa baju. tapi tetap saja tak ada yang berubah dari mereka. kyungsoo masih tidur dengan yang lain, dan baekhyun masih bergonta-ganti pacar. mereka memang tak bisa berhubungan lebih dari sahabat.

sementara yang lain baru bertemu ketika masuk _senior high_. semua anggota osis tahu soal rahasia kyungsoo, walaupun pada awalnya mereka semua ketakutan. tapi lama-kelamaan mereka semua menerima kyungsoo apa adanya. karena kyungsoo memang pada dasarnya baik dan peduli, walaupun sifat jeleknya juga sangat banyak.

" kenapa kita tidak memulai membuat laporannya? " tanya kyungsoo pada semua orang. jongdae berhenti mengunyah bibir junmyeon dan bangkit dari atasnya. wajahnya bersemu merah dan rambutnya awut-awutan. ia tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa.

" karena kita juga tidak tahu laporan apa yang harus dibuat. semua ada di ryeowook hyung dan dia sendiri entah kemana " jawab jongdae sambil duduk di samping baekhyun dan kembali melanjutkan menonton filmnya.

" kalian tidak berusaha menghubungi? " akhirnya junmyeon bertanya hal yang benar setelah kelakuan tidak senonohnya tadi.

" aku sudah menelpon tapi tidak di angkat. hyung itu tidak pernah membalas sms jadi percuma saja " jawab baekhyun.

" mungkin senior ada jam pelajaran tambahan atau apa ketika istirahat, jadi ia tak bisa kesini " sahut minseok. semua langsung menatap minseok lekat.

" apa? "

" tidak. kau memang genius " ucap jongdae takjub. minseok hanya memutar bola sambil terus mengunyah.

ryeowook memang senior karena dia berada di tahun terakhir _senior high_, sementara kyungsoo dan yang lain baru di tahun kedua _senior high_. sebentar lagi jabatan ryeowook lengser dan akan diadakan pemilihan ketua baru. baekhyun dan jongdae bersemangat untuk mencalonkan diri. dan kyungsoo semakin yakin osis sekolah mereka berada di ambang kehancuran.

kyungsoo sebenarnya agak heran melihat semua tidak ada yang bertanya soal plester di mulutnya. tapi kyungsoo mengira kalau junmyeon pasti sudah mengirim pesan berantai untuk sahabat-sahabatnya, menjelaskan keadaan kyungsoo. kyungsoo sangat bersyukur karena junmyeon mengerti dirinya. ia tidak suka membicarakan soal perkelahiannya dengan teman-teman.

hingga tiba-tiba hp kyungsoo berdering karena ada telpon. kyungsoo melihat hpnya untuk beberapa saat, nomor tak di kenal. kyungsoo baru menjawab setelah dering kelima.

" halo? " sapa kyungsoo dengan suara tak yakin.

" kyungsoo? aku kris. aku sudah menunggumu di depan sekolahmu. kamu cepat keluar ya "

jantung kyungsoo seakan berhenti berdetak karena ia baru saja mendengar suara berat lelaki yang tadi malam ia selamatkan. mulut kyungsoo terkatup erat. ia hanya bisa membelalak syok dengan ekspresi horor. minseok berhenti mengunyah dan menatap kyungsoo bingung.

untuk beberapa saat kyungsoo dan kris hanya diam tanpa berbicara apapun, tapi kris belum mematikan sambungan. kyungsoo masih merasa ini mimpi. ia mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali.

" ... kris? " suara kyungsoo seakan tercekat. dan sekarang semua sahabatnya berhenti beraktivitas dan menatap kyungsoo bingung. tidak biasanya kyungsoo terlihat takut.

" iya namaku kris. maafkan aku tadi malam lupa memperkenalkan diri. aku sudah berada di depan sekolahmu. lebih baik kau keluar atau aku akan masuk dan mencarimu di dalam sekolah sampai ketemu " ucap kris santai, terdengar bersemangat malah. kyungsoo menelan ludah susah payah.

" u—untuk apa kau kemari? " tanya kyungsoo terbata-bata. terdengar suara tawa berat kris dari seberang telpon.

" tentu saja untuk berterima kasih padamu, dengan cara yang benar. aku sudah berlaku kasar padamu tadi malam, padahal kau sudah menyelamatkan nyawaku. setidaknya ada hal yang bisa kulakukan untuk membalas jasamu " jawab kris. kyungsoo memejamkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. entah kenapa perasaannya tak enak sekali. ia merasa nyawanya berada dalam bahaya. ia merasa kris memiliki niat lain. siapapun itu kris, dia jelas berbahaya. jauh lebih berbahaya dari kerumunan yang menyerangnya tadi malam.

" kau bisa berterima kasih sekarang. aku tak butuh apapun darimu. cepat pergi dari sekolahku " ucap kyungsoo dengan suara yang jelas. ia sudah tidak takut sekarang. siapapun itu kris, ia akan menghadapinya. kyungsoo tak pernah takut, setidaknya belum. kris tertawa lagi mendengarnya.

" kau ini benar-benar ya. aku ingin bertemu denganmu dan mengucapkan terima kasih secara langsung. aku ingin melihat wajahmu, dan aku pasti melihat wajahmu. kau bisa pilih, datang kepadaku atau aku datang kepadamu " suara kris mulai terdengar serius, seperti ancaman. kyungsoo sontak berdiri dan berjalan keluar dari ruangan. teman-temannya langsung ikut berdiri, berniat menyusul, tapi kyungsoo melarang mereka. wajahnya memelas dan ia mendorong badan teman-temannya lembut kembali ke dalam kelas. ia perlu menghadapi kris sendirian. ia tidak mau teman-temannya dalam bahaya nanti.

" kalau aku menolak datang kepadamu? " tanya kyungsoo pelan setelah ia keluar dari kelas. ia berjalan kearah jendela kaca di ujung lorong, yang menghadap ke area depan sekolahnya. ia sedang berada di lantai tiga sekarang. dan begitu kyungsoo sampai, ia bisa melihat jelas dari atas kalau ada seseorang yang sedang berdiri bersandar di kap mobilnya, tepat di depan gerbang sekolah. pasti kris. sebelah tangan kris memegang iphone di telinganya. kyungsoo langsung menunduk karena kris tiba-tiba saja mendongak keatas.

" aku yang akan datang kepadamu. suka atau tidak, aku harus melihat wajahmu. aku perlu melihat wajah penolongku. aku berhutang nyawa padamu kyungsoo. aku butuh bertemu denganmu " jawab kris tenang, tidak terdengar mengancam lagi. ia malah terdengar memohon, dan kyungsoo makin takut.

jam masuk kelas tiba-tiba berbunyi. kyungsoo bersembunyi di dalam gudang di ujung lorong agar teman-temannya tidak ada yang melihatnya. junmyeon pasti mencarinya, tapi tak apa. kyungsoo bisa menghubunginya nanti setelah ia selesai dengan kris. sayangnya ia tak yakin bisa menyelesaikan urusannya dengan kris semudah itu. kris tidak mungkin ngotot ingin bertemu kalau ia hanya ingin berterima kasih. pasti ada maksud lain.

" aku hitung sampai tiga. kalau kau tidak bilang kau akan turun, aku akan memanjat pagar sekolahmu dan menerobos masuk ke dalam. aku tahu semua tentangmu kyungsoo. kau bukan siswa biasa. kau sangat kuat. ayahmu bekas preman terkuat di seoul dan kau—"

" baik, baik aku akan bertemu denganmu! tak perlu mengungkit latar belakangku juga ayahku. aku tidak mengerti bagaimana bisa kau mengetahui semua itu. tapi seharusnya aku tak heran karena kau bahkan bisa menemukan sekolahku dengan mudah, juga tahu nomor hpku " potong kyungsoo tajam. sekarang ia kesal sekali pada kris. belum pernah ada orang yang menggunakan masa lalu kyungsoo sebagai ancaman.

kris tertawa geli mendengarnya. ia tahu kalau kyungsoo sangat sensitif soal identitas aslinya. jadi ia sengaja memancing kemarahan kyungsoo agar ia mau turun. ia sudah tahu wajah kyungsoo, dari foto tentunya. tapi ia tetap ingin melihat langsung. wajah kyungsoo sudah terlihat manis dan menggemaskan di foto, apalagi aslinya. kris sudah tidak sabar ingin melihat wajah kyungsoo dari dekat.

kyungsoo keluar dari gudang dan mengintip ke lorong, semua siswa sudah masuk ke dalam kelas masing-masing. guru dan staff juga sibuk di ruang masing-masing. kyungsoo harus memikirkan cara bagaimana agar bisa keluar dari sekolah dan bertemu kris tanpa perlu tertangkap satpam. ia tidak mau kena hukuman karena menghajar satpam sampai koit.

" kau jangan menunggu di depan pagar karena itu mencurigakan. ada satpam disana dan aku bisa ditangkap kalau aku keluar lewat depan. di dekat sekolah ada cafe, nah kita bertemu disitu saja. aku akan cari cara agar bisa keluar tanpa ketahuan " jelas kyungsoo sebelum kemudian mematikan sambungan. kris hanya membelalak untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian tertawa geli dan melakukan apa yang disuruh kyungsoo.

kris tidak pernah menerima perintah, karena ia yang selalu memerintah. tapi demi bertemu penyelamat kecilnya, kris mau melakukan apa saja. ia masuk ke dalam ferrari silvernya dan ngebut menuju cafe. setelah sampai, ia masuk dan duduk di salah satu sofa, menunggu kyungsoo datang.

kyungsoo memutar otak memikirkan cara agar bisa keluar dari sekolah tanpa ketahuan, yang hampir tidak mungkin karena di setiap sudut sekolah ada satpam. belum lagi tiba-tiba kyungsoo bertemu dengan guru di tengah jalan, atau ada siswa yang memergokinya. kalau siswa mungkin kyungsoo bisa membereskan, tapi guru dan satpam? tidak. kehidupan damai kyungsoo sudah mau hancur, ia tidak mau menghancurkannya lagi dengan melanggar peraturan. kyungsoo mengirimkan pesan singkat ke junmyeon.

_aku ada urusan mendadak jadi aku tidak bisa masuk kelas. kalau guru bertanya, bilang saja aku di ruang kesehatan karena sakit._

kyungsoo akan memanjat pagar belakang sekolah. karena kalau lewat depan, kyungsoo pasti ketahuan guru karena di depan dekat sekali dengan ruang guru. walaupun di belakang juga banyak satpam, tapi kemungkinan berhasilnya lebih besar dari lewat depan. kyungsoo berjalan cepat menyusuri lorong lantai tiga yang sepi, kemudian menuruni tangga menuju lantai satu. sesekali kyungsoo bertemu dengan guru yang sedang lewat, dan ia langsung membungkuk dalam. mereka hanya menatap kyungsoo heran, sepertinya bingung melihat kyungsoo yang berjalan tanpa menggunakan kacamatanya. tapi kyungsoo langsung melompati tangga sisanya karena ia tidak mau membuang energi. setelah sampai di lantai satu, ia berjalan santai agar tak terlihat mencurigakan.

ada banyak sekali guru yang lalu lalang. kyungsoo membungkuk setiap bertatapan mata dengan salah satunya. mereka tak curiga karena mereka tahu kyungsoo anak rajin, walapun bingung melihatnya tanpa kacamata. begitu sampai di area belakang sekolah, kyungsoo langsung menempel di tembok karena melihat ada satpam yang lewat. jantung kyungsoo berdebar keras. ia tidak mau ketahuan mencoba kabur dari sekolah. untung saja satpam itu hanya lewat begitu saja, tak menoleh ke belakang karena kalau sampai ia menoleh, ia pasti melihat kyungsoo. kyungsoo menghela nafas lega. sekarang tinggal melompati pagar dengan cepat dan berlari menuju cafe. kyungsoo berharap kris mau sabar karena ia tidak mau kris nekat masuk ke dalam sekolah.

kyungsoo melihat-lihat sekeliling. semua aman, tidak ada satpam yang terlihat. kyungsoo berlari menuju pagar dan memanjat dengan cepat. pagar sekolah memang sangat tinggi dan ujung-ujungnya tajam, mencegah agar siswa tidak memanjat. tapi kyungsoo terlalu ahli, jadi ia bisa melompat melewati pagar tanpa tergores ujung-ujung lancipnya. ia mendarat di jalan dengan selamat. tapi ia langsung berlari menjauhi sekolah, takut ada satpam yang kebetulan ada diluar. begitu ia bisa melihat ada sedan silver mencolok yang parkir di depan cafe, kyungsoo langsung berhenti berlari dan berjalan biasa. kyungsoo heran dengan kris. untuk apa menjemputnya dengan mobil sport mewah seperti itu. dan ia membelalak saat ia bisa melihat lambang ferrari di kap depan mobil.

seketika itu juga rasa ingin kabur dalam diri kyungsoo berkobar. kris bukan orang biasa. ia mengerikan dan berbahaya. baru saja kyungsoo akan berbalik untuk berlari kabur, tapi seseorang sudah menyergap lengannya kuat. badan kyungsoo sontak membeku. ia tak sanggup bergerak, bahkan menoleh ke belakang pun tak bisa. cengkeraman kris sangat kuat, dan kalau kyungsoo bukan kyungsoo dia pasti menjerit kesakitan. sayangnya kyungsoo terlalu mati untuk menyadari rasa nyeri yang perlahan-lahan menjalar dari lengannya.

" kau pikir kau bisa kabur dariku setelah kau datang kemari hm kyungsoo? kau pikir aku akan membiarkanmu? tentu saja tidak " sahut kris dari belakangnya dengan suara berat mengerikan. kyungsoo memejamkan mata kuat-kuat dan menghembuskan nafas yang daritadi di tahannya. benar kata kris. tentu saja ia takkan membiarkan kyungsoo lepas lagi.

kyungsoo langsung menarik lengannya lepas dari cengkeraman kris, sebelum kemudian membalikkan badan perlahan. kalau ia menatap lurus, di matanya hanya ada dada bidang kris yang tertutup kemeja. kyungsoo mendongak perlahan, dari dada ke leher, kemudian dagu, dan baru wajah. begitu wajah kris terlihat di pandangan, kyungsoo ingin mati rasanya.

to be continue

* * *

ps: pls tell me what you think of this chapter~ thank you ^_^


	3. Chapter 3

chase or be chased chapter 3

pairing: kris/kyungsoo

word count: 4121

warning: —

wajah kris jauh lebih mengerikan. kyungsoo belum pernah melihat yang seperti ini. mata elang, alis tebal, hidung mancung dan bibir seksi. garis-garis wajahnya sangat tegas, membuatnya terlihat keras dan seram. rambutnya cokelat muda dan dipotong sangat pendek. ada perban yang membalut dahinya, dan beberapa plester di pipinya. kris harusnya masuk penjara karena tidak mungkin ada orang yang babak belur tapi tetap terlihat tampan. kyungsoo tak mengerti. dan yang semakin mengerikan, tubuh kris amat sangat tinggi. ia tahu kalau kris memang tinggi saat ia menemukan kris tergeletak di tengah jalan, terlihat dari badannya yang sangat panjang. tapi ia tak tahu kalau kris setinggi ini ternyata kalau berdiri. ujung kepala kyungsoo hanya sampai ujung bawah dagu kris. ia terlihat kecil mungil di banding kris yang besar.

sejurus kemudian kyungsoo langsung menunduk karena ia sadar kalau dirinya daritadi melongo, terpesona dengan ketampanan kris. ia sungguh malu karena demi apa dia telah menyelamatkan hidup seorang lelaki yang sangat tampan seperti kris. kalau ia bisa melihat dengan benar tadi malam, ia pasti memilih tidak menolong kris kalau tahu ia berwajah mengerikan seperti ini. tapi semua sudah terlambat. dan kyungsoo hanya bisa berdoa berharap kris menganggapnya jelek atau apa asalkan dia tak perlu berlama-lama disini.

sayangnya harapannya pupus ketika ia mendengar kris buka suara.

" _how beautiful_ " gumam kris dalam pikirannya, tapi tanpa sadar mengucapkannya dengan keras. mata kyungsoo membelalak, dan ia langsung mengangkat wajahnya dengan cepat. kris menunduk menatapnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca, tapi matanya menatap kyungsoo lekat. seperti meminum semua pemandangan indah di depannya. kyungsoo menelan ludah susah payah dan mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan predator kris. ia merasa dirinya dalam bahaya, bahaya yang amat besar.

" uhm... kau bilang tadi kau ingin melihatku dan mengatakan terima kasih. sekarang aku sudah ada di hadapanmu, dan kau sudah melihatku. cepat ucapkan terima kasih agar aku bisa kembali ke sekolah " sahut kyungsoo dengan suara kecil. entah kenapa ia merasa ngeri karena di tatap seperti itu. kris tersenyum lebar.

" kau benar sekali kyungsoo. aku memang ingin melihatmu, dan aku sangat senang bisa melihatmu. maafkan aku karena bersikap tidak sopan tadi malam. aku mabuk dan aku dalam keadaan setengah sadar. untung ada kau, kalau tidak aku pasti sudah mati. terima kasih banyak kyungsoo " ucap kris tulus sambil tersenyum. kyungsoo tak menatapnya, hanya menatap jalan di sekelilingnya. jantungnya berdebar keras dan ia tak suka hal itu. jantungnya tak pernah berdebar karena seseorang, dan kalau itu terjadi berarti gawat. kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang sebelum kembali menatap depan dan mendongak untuk melihat wajah kris.

" iya, sama-sama. aku tak tahu kenapa kau dihajar, kenapa aku harus mati, dan kenapa kau masih bisa berdiri padahal tadi malam kau sampai pingsan karena terluka. aku tak mengerti dan sepertinya aku tak ingin mengerti. senang bertemu denganmu kris. sampai jumpa " ucap kyungsoo sambil berbalik dan akan berjalan, tapi lagi-lagi lengannya dicekal kris kuat. kali ini kris langsung menarik lengan kyungsoo kasar, membuat kyungsoo terjungkal ke belakang dan menabrak dada kris. hanya butuh sedetik bagi kyungsoo untuk membelalak ngeri, karena detik selanjutnya ia sudah di gendong paksa oleh kris dengan kedua tangannya. kyungsoo langsung menjerit dan meronta-ronta tapi kris tak peduli dan berjalan santai menuju mobilnya. kyungsoo di turunkan di kursi penumpang sebelah kursi pengemudi, kemudian di pasangkan sabuk pengaman oleh kris agar kyungsoo tak kabur.

sayangnya kyungsoo terlalu nekat untuk bisa dicekal hanya dengan sebuah sabuk pengaman. kyungsoo langsung membuka sabuknya dan membuka pintu mobil, tapi kris sudah menunduk tepat di depan wajahnya, menghentikan percobaan kabur kyungsoo. wajah mereka sangat dekat, dan kyungsoo bisa merasakan hembusan nafas kris di wajahnya. kris menyeringai.

" kau mencoba kabur lagi, aku takkan segan-segan menciummu sekarang " ancam kris. dan kyungsoo pun langsung kembali duduk di kursi mobil kris walaupun sambil menggerutu tak jelas. kris tertawa kecil dan menutup pintu mobilnya lembut. ia berjalan mengitari mobil dan masuk ke sisi sebelah kyungsoo, duduk di belakang ban setir. kyungsoo hanya duduk membeku di kursi karena baru kali ini ia duduk di mobil mewah macam ferrari. demi tuhan jangankan duduk, melihat aslinya saja tak pernah. kyungsoo berusaha tidak berpikir tidak-tidak seperti orang macam apa kris sampai ia sanggup membeli mobil sport mewah macam ini.

kyungsoo hanya diam saja ketika kris menjalankan mobilnya dan melaju santai membelah jalan kota seoul. ia ingin melihat keluar jendela tapi tak terlihat jelas karena kaca film kris yang 100%. kyungsoo menelan ludah susah payah karena apa yang ada di dalam mobil takkan terlihat dari luar. kyungsoo mulai berpikir yang tidak-tidak lagi, seperti apa yang biasa kris lakukan sampai ia tidak mau terlihat dari luar. kyungsoo mendadak tidak bisa bernafas. kenapa ia tidak nekat kabur tadi, walau harus mencium kemudian menonjok wajah kris sampai berdarah. sekarang semua sudah terlambat. kyungsoo bisa saja kabur melompat dari mobil yang berjalan, ia sudah pernah melakukan yang seperti itu. hanya saja ia tak sanggup membayangkan apa yang akan kris lakukan padanya kalau ia mencoba kabur lagi. sepertinya lebih seram dari ciuman. kris bukan tipe orang sabar yang bisa diajak bercanda. kelihatan dari wajahnya kalau ia pasti orang yang kejam.

lamunan kyungsoo terhenti karena ia baru sadar kalau jalanan di sekelilingnya terlihat familiar. ini jalan menuju kompleks perumahannya. mata kyungsoo sontak membelalak lebar dan ia menoleh kearah kris cepat.

" kenapa kau mengantarku ke rumah? " tanya kyungsoo panik. ia tidak bertanya dari mana kris tahu rumahnya karena itu terdengar percuma. kris hanya tersenyum lebar, tapi tak menjawab. tangan kyungsoo terkepal kuat.

" kris aku bertanya padamu dan kau harus menjawab! kau tahu siapa aku dan bagaimana aku berlaku kalau aku benar-benar nekat. jangan membuatku lompat dari mobil kris " ancam kyungsoo. matanya menatap kris sengit dan ia serius sekarang. persetan kalau kris memang sangat tampan. ia sudah berlaku seenaknya pada kyungsoo. kris malah tertawa kecil, terlihat tak terpengaruh sama sekali.

" _you must look at your face right now because you look so damn hot when angry like that_ " ucap kris santai sambil tetap melihat depan, walau matanya berkilat. bibir kyungsoo langsung terkatup erat dan matanya seakan mau lompat dari tempatnya.

" dengar ya kyungsoo. kau pikir ancaman kecilmu mempan padaku? tidak akan. kau bisa melompat dari mobil dan lari dariku, tapi aku pasti akan menemukanmu lagi. kau mau ke ujung duniapun aku pasti bisa menemukanmu. kalau kau duduk manis dan menurut padaku, aku pasti akan menjelaskan semua. aku bahkan akan menjawab pertanyaanmu. bagaimana? terdengar adil bukan? " tanya kris sambil menatap kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat, tersenyum penuh arti. kyungsoo sontak membuang muka, tak ingin melihat wajah kris. dasar bajingan. kris tahu kalau kyungsoo pasti akan berontak habis-habisan. kris terlalu mengerti kyungsoo, dan itu membuat kyungsoo makin takut.

kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya bawahnya, berpikir keras. ia berharap apa yang tadi kris katakan hanya bercanda, bagian kalau kyungsoo terlihat menggairahkan ketika sedang marah. dan kalau sampai itu benar, habis sudah. kyungsoo langsung berhenti menggigit bibirnya karena ia merasa apa yang dilakukannya malah membuat kris makin menjadi. benar saja, ia bisa merasakan tatapan lekat kris di sampingnya. kyungsoo memejamkan matanya dan merutuki kris dalam hati. apa dosa kyungsoo sampai ia bisa dengan tidak sengaja menyelamatkan orang mengerikan macam kris.

ia menarik nafas panjang, berusaha menenangkan dirinya. setidaknya kris membawanya ke rumah. dan ia berharap di rumah ada ayah atau ibunya, karena ia bisa meminta perlindungan pada mereka. kakak laki-laki kyungsoo sudah bekerja dan menikah. ia dan istrinya tinggal di beijing karena istrinya orang asli beijing. jadi kyungsoo selalu sendirian di rumah. kyungsoo berasa ingin menangis karena kalau sampai tidak ada orang di rumah, ia pasti habis.

begitu kris memarkirkan mobilnya di depan pintu rumah, kyungsoo langsung membuka pintu mobil dan melompat keluar dari sana. ia bahkan tak berniat membuka pagar dan langsung melompatinya, kemudian berlari menuju pintu depan. ia baru saja akan merogoh kunci dari saku celananya, tapi pintu rumah sudah terbuka dan terlihatlah wajah ayah kyungsoo. mata kyungsoo membelalak untuk beberapa detik, sebelum kemudian ia melompat memeluk ayahnya erat. kalau ayahnya bukan mantan preman, dia pasti sudah jatuh terjungkal ke belakang karena anaknya melompat kearahnya dan langsung memeluknya erat. kyungsoo menjerit histeris dan membenamkan wajahnya di leher ayahnya. ia bahkan tak sempat berpikir bagaimana bisa ayahnya ada di rumah, padahal biasanya selalu kerja.

" AYAH AKU TAKUT! ADA ORANG JAHAT YANG MENCULIKKU DAN MEMBAWAKU KESINI! AKU TAKUT SEKALI! USIR DIA AYAH! " pekik kyungsoo panik sambil menunjuk kearah luar rumah. ayah kyungsoo hanya terkekeh pelan dan mengusap pipi anaknya. mata kyungsoo sudah berkaca-kaca dan ia siap menangis, tapi tak jadi karena tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada seseorang yang berdiri sangat dekat di belakangnya. si bajingan sudah masuk ke dalam rumah rupanya. kyungsoo membelalak ngeri.

" lama tak bertemu mr. do " sahut kris sopan sambil tersenyum. ayah kyungsoo tertawa pelan dan menepuk-nepuk lengan kris keras.

" senang bisa melihatmu lagi anak nakal. kau sudah besar rupanya " ucap ayah kyungsoo sambil melihat kris dari atas sampai bawah. kris tertawa kecil.

" aku sudah berumur 20 tahun mr. do. tentu saja aku sudah dewasa. ngomong-ngomong, aku kemari karena ingin berbicara dengan anda. ada yang harus aku sampaikan " ujar kris sambil tersenyum lebar. ayah kyungsoo mengangguk dan menyuruh kris mengikutinya menuju ruang tamu, meninggalkan kyungsoo sendirian membeku di dekat pintu. sepertinya dua orang itu sudah melupakan keberadaan kyungsoo. nyawa kyungsoo mulai kembali dan ia hanya bisa menatap ayahnya dan kris tak percaya. sebenarnya ada berapa banyak rahasia yang ayahnya miliki? kyungsoo tak habis pikir dengan ayahnya yang ternyata malah sudah kenal dengan kris. dasar bajingan. semua bajingan. hidup selalu berlaku tak adil untuk kyungsoo.

kyungsoo cinta dan benci pada ayahnya. cinta karena ayahnya sangat baik padanya, tapi benci karena masa lalu kelam ayahnya yang selalu menghantuinya. kyungsoo selamanya akan menanggung predikat anak preman yang paling di takuti di seoul 25 tahun lalu. hidupnya takkan pernah tenang. kyungsoo mendengus marah dan berlari keluar rumah. ia muak dengan semua ini. ia lebih baik kembali ke sekolah, karena ia sudah membolos beberapa jam pelajaran.

sementara kris dan ayah kyungsoo tetap mengobrol dengan santai, tak masalah dengan kepergian kyungsoo. kris bisa menemukan kyungsoo nanti.

" anak anda menyelamatku tadi malam. ada banyak sekali tikus yang menyerang ketika aku sedang mabuk. saat itu aku memang pergi ke bar sendirian karena semua sedang sibuk dan asyik sendiri-sendiri. tikus-tikus busuk itu menyeretku keluar dari bar dan menghajarku di jalan sempit yang sepi, tengah malam. sampai anak anda datang dan menyaksikan hal itu "

ayah kyungsoo malah tertawa mendengar cerita kris. kyungsoo memang selalu terlibat perkelahian karena ia suka membantu orang. untuk ukuran remaja yang sudah tidak polos lagi, kyungsoo memang tetap polos hatinya.

" aku tidak tahu apa yang kyungsoo lakukan sampai semua tikus itu tergeletak hampir mati di jalan tak jauh dariku. yang jelas dia menyelamatkan nyawaku mr. do. kalau tak ada dia mungkin aku sungguhan mati. tikus itu menyerang ketika aku mabuk, membuatku tak bisa melawan dengan maksimal. mungkin tuhan mengirim kyungsoo untuk menjadi penyelamatku "

ayah kyungsoo memukul kepala kris karena ia tak ingin mendengar gombalan kris. kris nyengir.

" rasanya aku sudah mengerti maksud tujuanmu kemari. kau mau mengambilnya kan? "

kris mengangguk mantap. ekspresinya langsung serius dan ia menatap ayah kyungsoo sungguh-sungguh. ayah kyungsoo menatap mata kris lekat, berusaha mencari tanda-tanda kalau ia bercanda. dan hasilnya nihil. ayah kyungsoo menghela nafas dan duduk bersandar di sofa empuk miliknya. matanya menatap layar tv yang gelap karena tidak menyala, pandangannya jauh.

" dia anak yang kuat. dia tidak mudah di taklukan dan dia sangat nekat. aku sudah mendidiknya dengan sangat keras. hidupnya jadi seperti ini karena salahku. tapi aku tak bisa membiarkan dia menjadi anak lemah. aku takut sesuatu akan terjadi padaku, dan tak ada yang melindungi ibunya, juga dirinya sendiri. aku tak mengajarinya untuk menjadi preman. aku hanya ingin dia tahu cara mempertahankan diri. sepertinya usahaku sia-sia ya, karena dia malah jadi terlalu kuat " ayah kyungsoo terkekeh pelan. kris tersenyum lembut.

" aku tahu mr. do. anda adalah ayah yang baik. aku jamin dengan nyawaku kalau dia pasti baik-baik saja. aku sudah berhutang nyawa padanya. dan yang bisa aku lakukan hanyalah membalasnya dengan nyawaku juga. lagipula ada satu hal yang aku takutkan, anggota lain dari tikus itu yang akan mengejar kyungsoo juga karena dia sudah membantuku. mereka mengira kalau kyungsoo adalah sekutuku. dan aku tak sanggup memikirkan kemungkinan yang akan terjadi pada anak anda "

badan ayah kyungsoo menegang. ia tanpa sadar meremas tangannya dan tatapannya terlihat mengerikan. untuk seseorang yang sudah tua seperti ayah kyungsoo, dia masih tetap terlihat mengerikan kalau marah. kris saja menelan ludah susah payah, mendadak sesak nafas karena aura pembunuh ayah kyungsoo yang besar.

" akan kuhabisi semua yang berani menyentuh anakku "

" anda tidak perlu melakukan hal itu. aku yang akan melindunginya mulai sekarang. aku bersumpah akan melindunginya dengan nyawaku sendiri. aku sudah berjanji pada diriku sendiri sejak aku pertama melihatnya. aku tak pernah melanggar janji mr. do "

aura pembunuh ayah kyungsoo langsung lenyap dan ia tertawa tak karuan. kris hanya menatap ayah kyungsoo bingung, tapi ia tak bertanya.

" aku tak pernah tahu kau melakukan sumpah yifan. setahuku kau orangnya suka seenaknya sendiri dan sangat tak peduli. untuk apa kau melakukan semua ini? kau bisa saja memilih mengabaikan kyungsoo dan lari dari tanggung jawab. katakan pada orangtua ini kenapa "

kris tersenyum malu dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal. susah mengatakan pada calon ayah mertuamu kalau kau sudah cinta pada pandangan pertama pada anaknya. kris berdehem karena mendadak wajahnya panas. dasar cinta sialan.

" awalnya aku juga mau melakukan hal itu mr. do. kau tahu sendiri aku tak pernah tertarik dengan hal-hal macam itu. tapi begitu aku mencari tahu siapa yang sudah menolongku, dan melihat wajahnya di internet, aku sudah jatuh. aku memaksanya untuk bertemu denganku, sampai dia kabur dari sekolah, itu juga karena aku sungguh ingin melihat wajahnya. setelah melihat, aku tahu kalau aku sudah kalah "

ayah kyungsoo menatap kris dengan pandangan takjub. baru kali ini ia melihat ada anak muda yang gahar mengerikan dan sanggup membunuh, tapi kalah hanya dengan melihat wajah kyungsoo. kyungsoo memang terlalu cantik dan imut untuk dirinya sendiri. ayah kyungsoo geleng-geleng tak percaya.

" _you are whipped yifan_ " goda ayah kyungsoo sambil menyenggol lengan kris. kris tertawa nanar, dalam hati menyetujui perkataan ayah kyungsoo.

" kau mendapat restuku nak. aku sudah mengenalmu dari kau bayi sampai sekarang kau sudah setinggi tower pembangkit listrik. kalau kau menginginkan sesuatu, kau pasti berusaha sekuat tenaga menghalalkan segala cara agar bisa mendapatkannya. kau bisa mengambilnya "

kris tersenyum cerah. ayah kyungsoo tertawa sambil menonjok perut kris cukup keras, membuat kris terbatuk pelan. untuk ukuran bercanda, tonjokan ayah kyungsoo memang sangat sakit. apalagi kris belum pulih benar.

" pastikan badannya tetap utuh selama ia bersamamu. dan satu lagi, jangan menganggunya selama ia belajar. aku tak mau nilainya turun karena ia tak bisa masuk sekolah karena kau habisi, atau dia tak bisa konsetrasi karenamu. akan kubunuh kau dengan tanganku sendiri "

kris hanya tersenyum simpul, walaupun ia sendiri tak yakin apakah dia sanggup menahan diri. tapi ia tak mau mati muda. ia tahu kalau ayah kyungsoo serius, walaupun nadanya bercanda. ayah kyungsoo selalu serius dalam setiap perkataannya.

" aku pastikan kalau nilai kyungsoo akan tetap baik mr. do. aku sendiri kuliah di jurusan teknik, tentu aku bisa mengajarinya kalau ia kesulitan "

ayah kyungsoo tertawa kecil. ia tahu kalau kris pasti tak bisa menahan diri, jadi ia menawarkan diri untuk mengajari kyungsoo. dasar anak muda.

" baiklah, aku percaya padamu. kau harus ingat kalau kau tak perlu sungkan-sungkan meminta bantuanku kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya. meskipun dia di bawah perlindunganmu sekarang, tapi dia tetap anakku "

kris mengangguk mantap sambil tersenyum. ia sudah mendapat restu dari ayah kyungsoo, sekarang tinggal meyakinkan anaknya. tapi kris yakin kalau kyungsoo pasti takluk dengan mudah. kris tetaplah kris. dia tetap tinggi, tampan dan memesona. dan dia bisa memberikan semua yang kyungsoo mau. lagipula kris juga tahu kalau kyungsoo sudah lama vakum dari dunia malam yang dulu pernah ia geluti. kyungsoo pasti lemah, dan kris akan menggunakan kelemahan itu sebagai senjata. memikirkannya saja sudah membuat kris menyeringai lebar.

* * *

kyungsoo berhasil menyelinap masuk kembali ke dalam sekolah. ia baru masuk kelas ketika pergantian jam pelajaran. junmyeon menatapnya cemas, dan kyungsoo hanya menjelaskan kalau dia ada urusan mendadak dengan ayahnya. junmyeon langsung tak bertanya lebih lanjut. bagaimanapun ia tetap menghargai privasi kyungsoo. kyungsoo tersenyum pada sahabatnya itu.

waktu berjalan sangat lambat bagi kyungsoo. pikirannya berkecamuk karena terlalu banyak pertanyaan dan ia tak mendapat jawaban sedikitpun. kehidupan tenangnya sudah resmi pupus sejak kris menculiknya tadi. entah apa tujuannya. dan kyungsoo yakin kris akan terus mengejarnya, karena ia tak mungkin menemui ayah kyungsoo tanpa maksud apapun. kyungsoo tanpa sadar bergidik ngeri. untung saja junmyeon sedang fokus jadi ia tak menyadari tingkah aneh kyungsoo.

ketika bel berbunyi dan waktu sudah menunjukkan jam pulang sekolah, semua siswa langsung berhamburan keluar dari kelas. kyungsoo menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot sambil merapikan mejanya. junmyeon berdiri di samping meja, tas sudah tersampir di bahu. biasanya mereka berkumpul dulu di ruang osis, membicarakan apakah osis ada tugas atau tidak. kalau tidak biasanya mereka semua pergi makan bersama sebelum pulang.

" kita tak ada laporan untuk diselesaikan kyungsoo. tadi ryeowook hyung memberi tahu ketika kau pergi. semua sudah selesai dan kita bisa santai " sahut junmyeon tiba-tiba. kyungsoo berhenti memasukkan buku ke tasnya dan mendongak, menatap junmyeon. junmyeon hanya tersenyum. kyungsoo langsung menghela nafas lega. kalau tidak ada kegiatan di sekolah, kyungsoo mau cepat-cepat kabur dari sekolah. karena perasaannya mengatakan kalau kris pasti akan menjemputnya lagi di sekolah. dan ia tidak mau bertemu kris lagi sekarang. setidaknya tidak hari ini.

sayangnya harapan kyungsoo langsung pupus ketika ia mendengar hpnya berdering. matanya sontak membelalak lebar, kengerian mulai menyelimuti tubuhnya. tanpa melihat pun kyungsoo tahu itu pasti kris.

" kau duluan saja junmyeon. aku ada urusan sekarang jadi tidak bisa pulang bersamamu dan teman-teman " ucap kyungsoo sambil memasukkan semua barangnya ke dalam tas dengan cepat. dahi junmyeon langsung berkerut dalam, bingung, tapi ia memilih menuruti kyungsoo. kyungsoo memang selalu misterius di mata junmyeon. ia mengangkat bahu dan berjalan keluar dari kelas. kyungsoo menunggu untuk beberapa saat setelah junmyeon keluar kelas, memastikan kalau dia sudah pergi. kyungsoo langsung melepas kacamatanya dan memasukkan ke dalam saku. ia berlari keluar dari kelas kemudian menuju jendela yang menghadap ke area depan sekolah lagi. benar saja. kris sudah berdiri bersandar di tembok depan sekolahnya. sebelah tangannya memegang iphone di dekat telinganya. tidak ada ferrari yang terlihat, mungkin ia parkir di tempat lain. tapi keberadaannya saja sudah terlihat mencurigakan. kyungsoo menelan ludah susah payah sebelum mengangkat telponnya.

" kau lama sekali mengangkat telponnya kyungsoo. teman-temanmu sampai sudah pulang semua " sapa kris langsung tanpa mengatakan halo. suaranya terdengar ramah, membuat kyungsoo makin ngeri. ia hanya bisa terdiam membisu sambil menahan nafas.

" halo? kyungsoo? kau masih disitu kan? " tanya kris bingung karena ia tak mendengar apapun di hpnya. bahkan suara nafas pun tak terdengar. memikirkan kalau kyungsoo menahan nafas karena takut membuat kris terkikik kecil.

kyungsoo menghembuskan nafas yang daritadi di tahannya. percuma saja menghindari kris. kris mengenal ayahnya. ia tidak tahu apa hubungan mereka tapi kris mengenal ayahnya. itu sudah cukup menjelaskan semuanya. mereka pasti bertemu di masa lalu ayahnya, ketika ia masih menjadi preman. kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat, menahan semua emosi yang bergejolak di dadanya. ia sungguhan ingin menangis.

" untuk apa kau menelpon? " tanya kyungsoo dengan suara jelas, walaupun matanya sudah merah dan ia mengepalkan tangannya kuat. kris tertawa pelan.

" tentu saja untuk menjemputmu. kau akan pulang bersamaku kyungsoo. ada banyak hal yang perlu aku katakan. aku sudah janji padamu kan kalau aku akan menjelaskan semuanya? kau tidak mau mendengar? " tanya kris, nadanya seakan ia sedang membujuk kyungsoo agar ikut dengannya. kyungsoo melirik kris yang masih berdiri bersandar di tembok, sebelah tangan di saku celana. kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya dengan kuat sampai jarinya sakit semua, jadi ia melonggarkan kepalannya. ia menggerak-gerakan jarinya yang mati rasa.

" tunggu aku di mobilmu dan jangan keluar sampai aku datang "

mata kris melebar karena kyungsoo tiba-tiba mematikan sambungan, lagi. kris menghela nafas panjang. sungguh kalau bukan kyungsoo ia pasti sudah menghabisi siapapun yang berani menyuruhnya, dan juga mematikan sambungan telponnya. kris yang menelpon, harus kris yang mematikan. kris menggeleng dan tersenyum, malaikat kecil pemberontak ini yang akan ia hadapi selamanya. entah kenapa kris malah tak masalah. ia suka dengan seseorang yang kuat macam kyungsoo. sudah tahu tergencet tapi masih berusaha tegar. tipe petarung sejati.

kyungsoo terus mengawasi sampai kris berjalan pergi dari depan sekolahnya. kyungsoo sebenarnya ingin kabur, instingnya selalu mengatakan untuk kabur. tapi ia berusaha mengendalikan diri. setidaknya kris masih mendengarnya. ia tidak nekat menerobos masuk ke dalam sekolah dan menculik kyungsoo frontal. walaupun berdiri di depan sekolah juga termasuk frontal. kyungsoo menghela nafas panjang, mempersiapkan diri. apapun nanti yang akan dia dengar, dia harus siap.

kyungsoo berjalan pelan menyusuri lorong, kemudian menuruni tangga. ia berjalan keluar sekolah lewat pintu depan, agar tak terlihat mencurigakan. ia berhenti di trotoar depan sekolah, melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, mencari sedan silver kris. dan ia menemukan sedan kris terparkir agak jauh dari gerbang sekolahnya, di depan mobil-mobil lain yang juga terparkir di pinggir jalan. ia melangkah pelan menuju mobil. entah kenapa rasanya setiap langkah terasa seperti langkah menuju neraka. kyungsoo menggenggam strap ranselnya dengan erat, berusaha mengendalikan dirinya yang terus berteriak lari.

begitu sampai di samping pintu mobil kris, kyungsoo hanya berdiri membeku di tempatnya. ia tak tahu harus berbuat apa. hingga tiba-tiba jendela pintu mobil kris turun, memperlihatkan kris yang menjulurkan kepalanya ke samping untuk melihat kyungsoo. ia tersenyum lebar tanpa dosa. sementara kyungsoo hanya bisa menatap kris horor karena meskipun ia sudah melihat tadi, tapi ia masih terpesona dengan ketampanan kris yang mengerikan. harus berapa kali melihat agar ia tak terkejut lagi?

" kamu ngapain berdiri disitu kyungsoo? ayo masuk " ujar kris geli sambil tertawa. kyungsoo menelan ludah dan membuka pintu mobil, kemudian masuk dan duduk lagi di sofa empuk tapi jahanam milik kris. senyum kris makin lebar dan ia terlihat puas, karena sang mangsa sudah masuk perangkap. kyungsoo tak memasang sabuk pengaman, untuk jaga-jaga kalau ia tiba-tiba melompat keluar. kris tak bertanya soal sabuk pengaman dan langsung menginjak pedal gas, melaju perlahan di jalanan ramai.

kris menyetir dalam diam. yang terdengar di dalam mobil hanya suara hembusan nafas masing-masing. kyungsoo jadi ingin menahan nafas, takut suara hembusan nafasnya membuat kris marah atau apa. entah kenapa ia jadi berpikir yang tidak-tidak terus kalau bersama kris. tapi keheningan mencekam itu pecah ketika kris berbicara.

" bibirmu kenapa? " tanya kris pelan tanpa melihat kyungsoo. matanya masih menatap depan dengan lekat. kyungsoo melirik kris dari ujung matanya, tak berani menoleh seutuhnya. kris memperhatikan rupanya.

" tadi malam... tadi malam ketika berkelahi, ada seseorang yang berhasil memukul wajahku cukup keras. jadi ujung bibirku sobek sedikit. tapi sisanya aku baik-baik saja " jawab kyungsoo lirih, hampir berbisik. kris terdiam dan tak menanggapi, tapi pandangannya menajam dan ia meremas ban setir dengan kuat. kyungsoo yang menunduk tidak bisa melihat badan kris yang menegang di sampingnya, tapi ia bisa merasakan kalau keheningan ini lebih mencekam dari yang tadi.

kris tiba-tiba menghela nafas berat. kyungsoo yang kaget langsung menoleh kearah kris. kris masih menatap depan, tapi ekspresinya sangat sedih. ia seperti menyesali sesuatu dan matanya sangat sendu. kyungsoo menatap kris bingung.

" _you shouldn't helped me last night. hell you shouldn't even met me in the first place. but here we are "_

lagi-lagi kris bergumam dalam bahasa inggris. dahi kyungsoo berkerut dalam. ia mengerti arti dari perkataan kris. hanya saja ia heran kenapa kris selalu mengatakan sesuatu dalam bahasa inggris, seolah tidak ingin kyungsoo tahu artinya. sayangnya kyungsoo tahu, sangat tahu. mungkin ketika ia berkata jujur nanti kalau ia mengerti, kris pasti memukulnya atau apa.

kyungsoo memilih untuk diam dan membiarkan kris. ia kembali menatap jalanan di depannya. ia tidak tahu kemana kris membawanya tapi ia sudah tidak peduli lagi, ia hanya ingin tahu kenapa kris mengatakan hal sesedih itu. kris terdengar sangat menyesal, dan itu entah kenapa membuat kyungsoo tak suka. kyungsoo juga tidak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri.

" maafkan aku kyungsoo. semua ini salahku. seharusnya kau tidak perlu mengalami semua ini. kau hanya terlalu baik untuk dirimu sendiri, tapi kau malah bertemu orang macam aku. maafkan aku "

kyungsoo membelalak kali ini. ia menatap kris cepat, kaget dengan perkataan kris. kris menatapnya sebentar dengan matanya yang sendu itu, sebelum kemudian menatap depan karena ia masih menyetir. kyungsoo mengepalkan tangannya karena ia mulai tidak sabar sekarang.

" aku adalah anak dari pemilik pabrik pembuat senjata api terbesar di asia. ayahku adalah pemilik, sementara aku yang menjalankan. aku dan keluargaku selalu diburu oleh orang-orang yang tidak suka dengan keberhasilan kami. nyawaku terancam setiap detiknya. semua orang yang iri ingin dan berusaha membunuhku "

kyungsoo mendadak tidak bisa bernafas.

" hingga kau menolongku. semua orang yang menolongku akan dianggap sebagai sekutuku. sekutu juga harus mati. dan kau, secara tidak langsung, telah dianggap sekutuku oleh mereka "

" _that's why you shouldn't helped me last night... "_

to be continue

* * *

ps: pls tell me what you think of this chapter~ thank you ^_^


	4. Chapter 4

chase or be chased chapter 4

pairing: kris/kyungsoo

word count: 3330

warning: —

kyungsoo terlalu mati untuk menyadari kalau mobil sudah kris berhenti melaju dan parkir di parkiran entah dimana. badan kyungsoo langsung lemas begitu ia mendengar perkataan kris. sekarang ia mengerti. semua sudah jelas bagi kyungsoo. kenapa kris ngotot ingin bertemu dengannya, kenapa kris bertemu dengan ayahnya, kenapa kris membawanya pergi bersamanya. kyungsoo mengerti sekarang.

kyungsoo hanya duduk diam saat kris membuka pintu di sampingnya. matanya masih membelalak dan mulutnya terkatup erat. kris mengulurkan tangannya dan menarik tubuh kyungsoo lembut keluar dari mobil. setelah menutup pintu dan mengunci mobil, kris melingkarkan lengan panjangnya ke pinggang kyungsoo dan menuntunnya berjalan masuk ke gedung tinggi. kyungsoo baru sadar ketika pintu transparant di depannya terbuka sendiri. ia tidak sadar kalau ia sudah keluar dari mobil dan sedang berjalan, dengan kris yang memeganginya erat. kyungsoo sontak berhenti dan melompat keluar dari genggaman kris, tatapannya horor. kris kaget untuk beberapa saat, tapi sejurus kemudian ia langsung tertawa. kyungsoo menatapnya tak percaya. rasanya baru beberapa menit lalu wajah kris terlihat sedih, tapi sekarang ia sudah kembali seperti biasa. mau tak mau kyungsoo jadi lega.

" kenapa kau melompat seperti itu kyungsoo? aku hanya memegangimu karena kau lemas tadi " ucap kris geli. dahi kyungsoo berkerut dalam. kenapa ia baru menyadari sekarang. wajah kris selalu terlihat aneh ketika ia tersenyum apalagi tertawa, seolah ia jarang menggerakkan otot wajahnya untuk melakukan hal itu. kyungsoo terlalu sibuk dengan pikirannya jadi ia tak menyadari. kris hanya geleng-geleng melihat kyungsoo yang berdiri jauh darinya, kedua tangan di pinggang, dan mata yang menatapnya tajam. kyungsoo memang selalu berlebihan kalau bereaksi, dan wajahnya makin terlihat menggemaskan.

" ini gedung apartmentku kyungsoo. aku akan jelaskan selengkapnya nanti. sekarang kau ikut aku dulu "

dan kyungsoo pun sungguhan lari keluar dari lobby, tapi kris yang sudah memprediksi langsung mengejar dengan cepat dan meraup tubuh kyungsoo dari belakang. kris mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo tinggi-tinggi, membuat kaki kyungsoo yang meronta-ronta tidak menyentuh tanah sama sekali. semua penghuni apartment tak ada yang melirik mereka berdua. bahkan resepsionis yang menunggu di belakang meja _front office_ pun tak peduli. mereka sudah terbiasa dengan kehebohan yang selalu ditimbulkan kris, sampai bosan melihatnya. jadi pemandangan kris membawa lelaki kecil di pelukannya dan mengangkutnya paksa masuk ke dalam lift adalah hal biasa bagi mereka.

kyungsoo berhenti meronta karena sepertinya itu adalah hal percuma. karena genggaman kris sangat kuat di perutnya, dan ia diangkat sangat tinggi. selain itu meronta juga menghabiskan banyak energi. kyungsoo sudah cukup kehilangan energi sejak tadi siang kabur dari sekolah, kemudian kembali ke sekolah lagi, dan sekarang mencoba kabur. sudah berapa kali percobaan kabur kyungsoo digagalkan dengan mudah oleh kris. kyungsoo menyerah dan hanya bisa berdiri lemas, menunggu lift sampai. begitu pintu lift terbuka, posisi gendongan kyungsoo sudah berubah dari pelukan di perut menjadi gendongan _bridal style_, karena kyungsoo tak meronta lagi.

" kau bisa menurunkanku bodoh " gerutu kyungsoo saat kris tetap memilih membawanya kemana-mana. kris tersenyum lebar.

" kau pasti lari dan melompat dari jendela. aku sedang tidak ingin beradegan film action sekarang, jadi aku lebih baik menggendongmu. lagipula tubuhmu sangat ringan, seperti tubuh perempuan "

kyungsoo hanya bisa cemberut mendengarnya. ia sudah sering dibilang perempuan oleh teman-temannya. karena postur tubuhnya mungil, kulitnya putih, dan lekuk tubuhnya juga sangat feminin. walaupun jago berkelahi tapi badan kyungsoo tetap tidak bisa kekar seperti orang-orang. makanya tidak ada yang tahu kalau kyungsoo sebenarnya jauh lebih mengerikan dari kelihatannya.

setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar kris, yang kyungsoo lihat nomornya adalah 325, kris merubah lagi posisi gendongannya menjadi ala karung. yang artinya kyungsoo di sampirkan dengan indah di bahu kiri kris sementara kris sendiri meletakkan ibu jarinya di kotak merah kecil yang tertempel di pintu. sensor ibu jari sebagai kunci kamar.

" kau bisa meletakkanku di lantai agar kau bisa melakukan apapun yang sedang kau lakukan sekarang kris "

" tidak perlu. kau ringan dan lembut jadi aku ingin menggendongmu "

kyungsoo hanya bisa memutar bola mata karena ia tak bisa melihat apapun sekarang. wajahnya menghadap punggung kris yang lebar dan samar-samar ia bisa mencium wangi parfum kris. ia mulai pusing karena kepalanya dibawah tapi untungnya kris akhirnya meletakkan badan kyungsoo di tanah, membiarkannya berdiri. kyungsoo agak oleng sedikit karena pandangannya kaget tiba-tiba bisa melihat dengan lurus lagi, kris tetap memegangi pinggangnya erat. setelah kyungsoo bisa berdiri tegak, matanya langsung membelalak lebar dan mulutnya terbuka.

kamar kris terlihat seperti kamar hotel bintang lima. untuk ukuran satu kamar untuk satu orang, kamar apartment kris rasanya hampir seluas rumah kyungsoo sendiri. perabotannya terlihat mewah dan modern. kyungsoo melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan takjub. tak jauh dari pintu kamar terdapat semacam ruang tamu kecil, yang berisi dua sofa lebar dan meja kecil di tengahnya. di dekat ruang tamu terdapat dapur kecil juga, berisi _kitchen set_ mewah dan lemari es yang tinggi. kyungsoo berjalan perlahan, memasuki bagian dalam kamar lebih jauh. kemudian ia mendapati dua pintu yang letaknya bersebelahan. ketika kyungsoo membuka yang kiri, ia melihat ada kasur yang sangat besar, ukuran _king size_. atau _president size_. entahlah. yang jelas kyungsoo belum pernah melihat yang sebesar itu. di dalam kamar tidur terdapat pintu lain lagi, yang kyungsoo mengira pasti kamar mandi. kyungsoo keluar dari kamar tidur dan berjalan menuju pintu satunya. dikunci. dahi kyungsoo berkerut.

" itu ruang kerjaku. nanti kau boleh masuk tapi sekarang kemarilah " sahut kris dari ruang tamu. kyungsoo berjalan kembali ke ruang tamu. ia melihat kris sedang menyentuh-nyentuh layar sesuatu yang menempel di tembok. dahi kyungsoo terus berkerut sejak tadi. ia bingung dengan semua hal yang dilihatnya hari ini.

" dengarkan aku baik-baik dan jangan menyela sampai aku selesai berbicara "

kyungsoo hanya diam. tapi firasatnya sudah tak enak.

" karena kau juga buronan sama sepertiku, jadi mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku—"

" APA? "

" dengarkan dulu kyungsoo "

kyungsoo sudah berusaha lari keluar dari kamar tapi kris hanya mencegahnya dengan sebelah tangan, menahan tubuh kyungsoo sebelum akhirnya menariknya mendekat dan memeluknya erat. kyungsoo berusaha mendorong tubuhnya menjauh dari tubuh kris tapi tak bisa karena sebelah lengan kris melingkar di pinggangnya erat. kyungsoo mengerang protes dan kris mulai berdecak tak sabar.

" apa aku perlu mengikatmu dengan tali dan membungkam mulutmu dengan plester agar kau diam, do kyungsoo? aku butuh bicara dan aku butuh kau mendengarkan! " ucap kris dengan nada tinggi. kyungsoo langsung berhenti meronta dan membeku di pelukan kris. ucapan kris seperti bentakan walaupun sebenarnya kris hanya menaikkan suaranya saja. kyungsoo ingin menangis karena kris saja marah padanya. kyungsoo tidak tahu lagi harus berbuat apa.

kris menghela nafas berat begitu ia merasa tubuh kecil di pelukannya ini bergetar. kyungsoo pasti mau menangis. dan kalau sampai kyungsoo menangis gara-gara ucapannya, kris pasti akan menembak kepalanya sendiri karena rasa bersalah. kris memang harus mengontrol emosinya karena kali ini ia berurusan dengan pemberontak kecil yang sangat emosional.

" kyungsoo dengar. aku minta maaf karena aku membentakmu tadi. aku tidak bermaksud tapi kau terus berusaha kabur dariku. kau harus mendengar karena ini penting. aku tidak berniat jahat padamu kyungsoo " ucap kris dengan nada selembut yang ia bisa. kyungsoo hanya diam saja tapi ia sudah berhenti bergetar. wajah kyungsoo terbenam di dada kris, dan kris belum merasa ada yang basah di bajunya. kyungsoo belum menangis. kris menarik nafas panjang sebelum berbicara lagi.

" biar aku jelaskan dengan simpel saja. kau menyelamatkanku. nyawamu dalam bahaya karena menyelamatkanku. aku berhutang nyawa padamu dan sekarang giliran aku untuk menyelamatkanmu. kau mengerti? "

kyungsoo hanya mengangguk, wajah tetap terbenam di dada kris.

" kau takkan selamat, kau ingat ini, kau takkan selamat kalau kau masih diluar sana sendirian. kau tidak tahu dunia macam apa yang aku jalani kyungsoo. kau mungkin kuat, aku mengakui itu. tapi mereka licik. mereka bisa mencari informasi tentangmu kemudian menculikmu. bahkan ayahmu tidak bisa melindungimu. mereka akan membawa senjata dan mereka tidak segan-segan membunuh. kau mengerti? "

kyungsoo tak menjawab kali ini. tapi kris bisa merasakan kalau badan kyungsoo menegang.

" aku bisa saja meninggalkanmu sendirian di luar sana. aku bisa saja mengabaikanmu dan membiarkanmu diburu oleh mereka. tapi aku tidak melakukan itu karena aku peduli padamu. aku berhutang nyawa kyungsoo. kau harus mengerti "

kyungsoo tanpa sadar meremas kemeja kris yang berada di punggungnya.

" oleh karena itu aku meminta ijin tadi pada ayahmu untuk membawamu bersamaku. aku dan ayahmu sudah kenal lama. biar aku ceritakan nanti tapi sekarang ada hal yang perlu kau dengar. mulai sekarang kau akan tinggal bersamaku. semua barangmu sudah ada disini, kalau kau tadi belum melihat. kau boleh pulang ke rumah asal aku ikut bersamamu "

kyungsoo menjauhkan wajahnya dari dada kris. sekarang ekspresinya horor.

" tapi kris, aku tadi lihat tempat tidurmu hanya satu... "

kris menyeringai lebar. matanya berkilau karena senang dan wajahnya sangat bahagia. mood kris memang paling cepat berubah karena rasanya baru tadi dia terdengar sedih, sekarang dia sudah bajingan lagi.

" aku bisa saja membelikanmu kasur baru dan meletakkannya di kamar tidur, tapi apa serunya hal itu? " kata kris sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya. kyungsoo ingin menonjok wajah tampan kris sampai berdarah lagi. tapi ia tidak mau dimarahi kris, dan ia juga tidak mau mati nanti kalau sungguhan berusaha kabur. tak ada pilihan yang menyenangkan memang dalam hidup kyungsoo.

" baiklah! sekarang aku ingin menjelaskan tentang sistem keamanan kamar ini—"

" kris aku belum bilang aku setuju tinggal denganmu " potong kyungsoo, kali ini dengan nada datar dan tanpa percobaan kabur. dia hanya berdiri di depan kris sambil bersedekap. wajahnya suram sekali. kris tertawa kecil mendengarnya.

" bukannya tadi aku sudah bilang? yang tadi aku katakan adalah versi manisnya. versi singkatnya, suka tak suka kau tetap akan tinggal denganku "

kris menunggu kyungsoo akan berusaha kabur lagi, tapi tidak ada. kyungsoo hanya menatapnya tajam, tapi tak bergerak sama sekali. kris tersenyum lega. ia cukup lelah karena harus menjelaskan panjang lebar ke kyungsoo. berkata manis bukanlah pekerjaannya.

" jadi karena nyawaku selalu dalam bahaya, aku memasang banyak sekali pengaman di kamar ini. kau lihat kan aku tadi masuk tanpa menggunakan kunci? aku menggunakan sensor sidik jari. jadi orang takkan bisa masuk meskipun berusaha mendobraknya seperti apa. kecuali kalau mereka menghancurkan pintunya dengan bom, baru itu bisa terbuka "

kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. entah kenapa kehidupan kris macam film-film action hollywood. tapi mau tak mau kyungsoo harus percaya. ia sendiri melihat tadi malam kalau kris hampir di bunuh di depan matanya.

" meskipun bisa terbuka sekalipun, orang takkan bisa masuk terlalu jauh karena tepat setelah pintu kamar, terdapat sensor tubuh yang mendeteksi kalau ada orang yang berhasil masuk kamar kecuali aku. kalau seseorang kecuali aku terkena sensor itu, mereka akan tersetrum listrik tegangan tinggi sampai mati "

kyungsoo meringis ngeri sambil melihat sebuah garis hologram merah yang terbentang di antara dua tembok, beberapa senti diatas lantai, tepat setelah pintu kamar. sekarang ia mengerti kenapa kris mengangkatnya tadi. karena kalau kyungsoo berjalan sendiri, dia pasti melewati sensor itu dan dia bisa tersetrum sampai mati. kris memang peduli padanya.

" sekarang saatnya kau melakukan scan juga agar kau bisa masuk kamar meskipun aku tak bersamamu " ucap kris sambil menarik tangan kyungsoo lembut menuju layar aneh yang tertempel di tembok.

layar itu tidak terlalu besar dan berwarna merah. di bawah layar itu terdapat tombol angka-angka. kris memencet angka-angkat disana dengan cepat, kemudian layar merah itu berubah hijau.

" _please scan the new fingerprint "_

tiba-tiba ada suara wanita terdengar dari dalam ruangan, membuat kyungsoo terlonjak. kris tertawa melihat tingkah kyungsoo yang lucu.

" itu suara mesin keamanannya. ayo kemarikan tanganmu " ucap kris sambil mengulurkan tangannya. kyungsoo meraih tangan kris tanpa ragu-ragu. kris mengarahkan telunjuk kyungsoo ke layar hijau itu. si mesin pengaman melakukan _scanning_ terhadap jari telunjuk kyungsoo untuk beberapa saat. hingga kemudian layar berubah merah lagi.

" _scanning done. data saved "_

kyungsoo bergidik ngeri karena rasanya ia seperti di film james bond atau apa. ia baru tahu ada mesin-mesin pengaman macam ini. kris kembali memencet angka-angka di tombol, dan layar merah berubah menjadi kuning.

" _please scan the new body "_

kris mendorong badan kyungsoo lembut kearah garis merah hologram yang membentang di tembok. begitu kyungsoo sudah berada di tengah garis hologram, garis itu melakukan _scanning_ tubuh kyungsoo dari atas sampai bawah. garis itu naik dan turun selama beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya layar berubah merah kembali.

" _scanning done. data saved "_

kris menghela nafas lega. kyungsoo berjalan menjauh dari hologram dan duduk di salah satu sofa. entah kenapa ia merasa lelah sekali. terlalu banyak informasi yang ia dengar dalam sehari. hidupnya terlalu berubah drastis dan kyungsoo tak tahu apa ia sanggup menjalaninya. kyungsoo memejamkan mata dan menyandarkan tubuhnya dan sandaran sofa yang empuk. sepertinya ia ketiduran untuk beberapa saat karena ketika ia membuka mata, kris sudah berganti baju. celana basket dan singlet putih longgar. mata kyungsoo melebar.

" wow kris " sahut kyungsoo takjub. kris yang sedang mengeringkan rambutnya sontak berhenti, matanya menatap kyungsoo bingung.

" tatomu banyak sekali " komentar kyungsoo. kris menunduk melihat tubuhnya, kemudian ia tertawa.

singlet kris sangat longgar dan belahannya rendah, menunjukkan badan kris terbentuk dengan indah. kedua lengan atasnya bertato. dada kirinya bertato, tepat di atas jantung. bagian tubuh di bawah ketiak juga bertato. mata kyungsoo menyipit. kris ini preman atau apa.

" hasil saat aku di kanada " kata kris sambil melanjutkan mengeringkan rambutnya lagi. kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangannya dari tato di jantung kris ke wajah kris. kris terlihat santai sekali. entah ia sengaja mau pamer tato atau apa. yang jelas ia terlihat sangat menyebalkan dan seksi. kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang.

" kau tahu semua tentangku tapi aku tak tahu apa-apa soalmu. terdengar adil sekali kris " ucap kyungsoo sambil bersedekap. kris tertawa.

" aku pikir kau membenciku dan tidak mau tahu apa-apa tentangku " bela kris sambil melempar handuk basah ke keranjang yang berada di pojok ruangan. kyungsoo berdecak kesal.

" aku memang membencimu bodoh. tapi bukan berarti aku tak mau tahu. bagaimanapun aku akan tinggal denganmu jadi setidaknya aku tahu orang macam apa kau ini. walaupun aku sudah tahu bagian kalau kau kejam dan suka seenaknya sendiri "

kris tertawa lagi. entah sudah berapa kali ia tertawa hari ini. yang jelas jumlahnya lebih banyak dari tawanya dalam setahun. kyungsoo terlalu lucu dan menyenangkan. dia menghina kris seenaknya sendiri tapi kris tak masalah sama sekali. padahal kalau ada orang asing yang menghina kris sedikit saja, ia pasti tak selamat.

" nama asliku wu yifan. aku sebenarnya orang cina, tapi sejak kecil tinggal di kanada. kris nama inggrisku. umurku 20 " jelas kris sambil tersenyum dan duduk di sofa di hadapan kyungsoo. kyungsoo bergumam pelan. kris tak terlalu tua sebenarnya. malah termasuk sangat muda, padahal dia sudah bekerja.

" jadi aku harus memanggilmu _yifan gege_? " tanya kyungsoo sambil menyeringai. jantung kris seakan berhenti berdetak karena tiba-tiba suara kyungsoo terdengar sangat sensual. kris menelan ludah dan menggeleng.

" tidak, tidak. kau tidak perlu berbicara bahasa formal padaku. dan jangan panggil aku gege " ucap kris sambil mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan kyungsoo. seringai kyungsoo makin lebar. kris sangat mudah di tebak. tipikal lelaki yang hanya tertarik dengan fisik saja. kyungsoo berdehem sebelum kembali bersikap biasa lagi.

" baiklah kris. selain menjalankan bisnis ayahmu, apa yang kau lakukan? " tanya kyungsoo dengan suara biasa. kris curiga kalau kyungsoo sebenarnya berkepribadian ganda atau apa.

" aku kuliah, tentu saja. di jurusan teknik sipil. meskipun tidak ada hubungannya dengan pekerjaanku, tapi setidaknya dengan kuliah aku merasa sedikit manusiawi "

kyungsoo mengangguk lambat. ia tidak bertanya soal bagian manusiawi karena sepertinya itu membuat kris sedih. jadi ia bertanya soal hal lain.

" ayah dan ibumu? "

" di kanada "

mata kyungsoo menyipit. jawaban kris langsung singkat dan cepat begitu ia bertanya soal orangtuanya. ekspresinya juga berubah datar. kris sepertinya membenci ayahnya, sama seperti kyungsoo.

" tikus itu apa? " tanya kyungsoo mengalihkan pembicaraan. ekspresi kris terlihat lega karena kyungsoo selalu tidak bertanya lebih jauh.

" itu sebutan kami untuk musuh. mereka banyak sekali dan ada dimana-mana, sama seperti tikus "

kyungsoo terpaku menatap asbak yang ada di atas meja di hadapannya. kris mengatakan hal semengerikan itu dengan gampang. kyungsoo tak bisa membayangkan kehidupan seperti apa yang kris jalani. ia mengerti sekarang kenapa ia membenci ayahnya.

" orangtua dan teman-temanku takkan terlibat dalam hal ini kan? " tanya kyungsoo tiba-tiba tersadar. ekspresinya langsung berubah mengerikan dan matanya membelalak lebar. kris menghela nafas.

" aku tidak bisa menjamin. semua yang berhubungan denganku dan keluargaku pasti masuk ke dalam target buronan mereka. tapi jangan khawatir, aku juga akan mengawasi mereka. sahabatmu maksudku. karena orangtuamu pasti bisa menjaga diri "

kyungsoo terdiam. ia lupa kalau ayahnya sangat mengerikan. dan ibunya. _well_, bisa dibilang ibunya juga jadi mengerikan sejak menikah dengan ayahnya. dulu ibunya hanya wanita biasa. tapi setelah mengetahui kalau suaminya adalah preman tobat, ia jadi belajar bertarung juga. tapi hanya cukup untuk membela diri. tidak seperti kyungsoo yang jadi sama mengerikannya seperti ayahnya.

" apa hubunganmu dengan ayahku? "

kris tersenyum mendengar pertanyaan yang ini. dilihat dari ekspresinya sepertinya kris sangat menghormati ayah kyungsoo.

" bisnis keluargaku adalah bisnis turun temurun. jadi ketika masih muda, ayahku juga sama sepertiku, sudah bekerja. ayahmu bertemu dengan ayahku di masa mudanya. ayahmu preman, ayahmu butuh senjata. ayahku menjual senjata "

mulut kyungsoo membulat membentuk huruf 'o'. pasti mereka berteman karena hubungan mereka sama-sama menguntungkan.

" dimana tempat pembuatan senjatanya kris? " tanya kyungsoo penasaran. ia sering melihat senjata api, karena ayahnya sendiri punya banyak di rumah. tapi tentu saja ia belum pernah melihat proses pembuatannya.

" ada di cina, tersembunyi di dalam tanah. aku sendiri tak pernah kesana. hanya ayahku yang pernah kesana. memang sengaja aku dibuat tidak tahu dimana lokasinya agar kalau aku tertangkap, aku takkan membocorkan rahasia perusahaan "

kyungsoo menelan ludah susah payah. semua yang dilakukan kris adalah urusan hidup dan mati. setiap detik hidupnya adalah bertahan hidup, bukan menjalaninya. kyungsoo ingin menangis karena apa salahnya sampai ia bisa ikut dalam urusan hidup dan mati kris.

" kenapa pabriknya di cina sementara kau sendiri yang menjalankan bisnis malah di korea? "

" agar kalau aku tertangkap lagi, tikus tetap takkan bisa menemukan lokasi pabriknya. tikus mengira lokasi pabrik ada di seoul atau kanada, karena aku dan keluargaku ada disana. padahal aslinya pabrik ada di cina. semacam untuk mengecoh "

semua yang dikatakan kris selalu dalam keadaan terburuk. kalau ia tertangkap. kalau orangtuanya tertangkap. yang hanya di pikiran mereka hanyalah tertangkap. untuk apa susah payah mempertahankan bisnis yang hanya akan mengambil nyawamu. kyungsoo tak mengerti.

" kau tak masalah memberitahukan ini semua padaku? " tanya kyungsoo takut-takut. kris malah tersenyum.

" tentu saja tak masalah. kau tak tahu apa-apa. meskipun kau tahu nanti soal prosesnya, kau tetap tak tahu dimana lokasi pabriknya. yang mereka inginkan hanya aku, kyungsoo. mereka memburumu untuk memancingku keluar. nyawaku yang mereka cari. tapi mereka tak segan-segan membunuhmu jika di perlukan "

kyungsoo memejamkan matanya yang pedih. walaupun nanti kyungsoo mati, penderitaan kris takkan berhenti. ia akan tetap di buru sampai akhir hayatnya. kyungsoo mati pun tak masalah sebenarnya. tapi kris tetap melindunginya. seharusnya kris sadar kalau kyungsoo malah menjadi kelemahannya. kenapa kris tetap bersikukuh mempertahankan kyungsoo sampai saat ini. kyungsoo ingin menolak perlindungan kris tapi mereka sudah membicarakan soal ini tadi. kris sudah memohon. kris sudah rela, secara tidak langsung, kalau nyawanya makin terancam dengan keberadaan kyungsoo. tapi itu tak menghentikan niatnya. kyungsoo ingin menangis karena kenapa kris mau melakukan semua ini.

" kau jangan sedih kyungsoo. kau akan baik-baik saja karena aku akan melindungimu " sahut kris tiba-tiba, ekspresinya khawatir. kris mengira kalau kyungsoo sedih karena ia akan mati. kyungsoo menggeleng, matanya merah.

" ini bukan tentangku bodoh. ini tentangmu. kenapa kau bodoh sekali " gerutu kyungsoo sambil mengucek matanya yang makin pedih. ia tidak suka menangis. kyungsoo sebenarnya gampang menangis tapi ia selalu sok tegar.

hati kris berdenyut sakit melihat kyungsoo yang sedih bukan karena dirinya sendiri, tapi malah karena kris. kyungsoo hanya anak baik. terlalu baik malah. sebesar apapun usaha kyungsoo untuk tak peduli, dia tetap akan selalu memikirkan orang lain. itu sudah sifatnya. dan kris harus melindungi malaikat kecilnya. ia sudah menyakiti kyungsoo dengan membawanya masuk ke dalam dunianya. ia takkan menyakiti kyungsoo lebih jauh lagi.

" tak usah memikirkanku. pikirkan saja dirimu sendiri. kamu mungkin hanya melihat posisiku sebagai buronan. tapi sejujurnya, aku adalah pemburu "

to be continue

* * *

ps: please tell me what you think of this chapter like usual! ^u^


	5. Chapter 5

chase or be chased chapter 5

pairing: kris/kyungsoo, side!sehun/luhan

word count: 4870

warnings: swearing, some sexual activities

a/n: mention of other kpop groups in this chapter and so on

kyungsoo membasuh wajahnya perlahan. air hangat mengucur diatasnya. sekarang sudah jam 9 malam dan semua yang kyungsoo dan kris lakukan tadi ternyata menghabiskan waktu cukup lama. kris langsung menyuruhnya mandi begitu ia sadar kalau hari sudah malam. ia sendiri tak sadar kalau ia bercerita cukup lama. kyungsoo bertanya macam-macam dan kris tidak tega kalau mengacuhkan. ia sendiri sudah berjanji akan menjelaskan semua dan menjawab pertanyaannya. kalau kris sudah berjanji, ia pasti menepati. walaupun itu hanya janji sepele.

setelah mandi dan keramas, kyungsoo mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk yang ada. matanya menatap pantulan dirinya di cermin besar yang ada di dalam kamar mandi, tepat diatas wastafel. mulai saat ini ia akan tinggal dengan kris. mereka tak ada hubungan apapun, dan kris sangat seksi. kyungsoo tergoda dengan hubungan fisik tanpa perasaan, seperti yang biasa ia lakukan dulu, tapi ia tak mau memanfaatkan kris. kris memang bajingan, brengsek, kurang ajar. tapi dia sudah baik pada kyungsoo, dengan caranya sendiri. kyungsoo mungkin seharusnya sudah mati sekarang, tapi ia masih hidup dan bernafas. mungkin kalau kyungsoo masih berada di rumahnya, ia sudah tak bernyawa. tapi ia ada di apartment kris. bersama kris.

percaya atau tidak, tapi tempat teraman adalah di pusat badai itu sendiri.

kyungsoo menelan ludah dan melanjutkan mengeringkan rambutnya. setelah kering, ia mengenakan baju tidurnya. kyungsoo memang anak mantan preman dan ia jago berkelahi. tapi ia tetap anak sekolah biasa. kyungsoo keluar dari kamar mandi dengan piyama gambar pororo. kris tak ada di kamar tidur. kyungsoo memutuskan untuk langsung tidur, karena besok pagi ia masih ada sekolah. kyungsoo hampir saja tertidur, tapi tak jadi karena ia merasa ada orang yang masuk ke kamar. mata kyungsoo terbuka tepat disaat kris berhenti dan berdiri di samping tempat tidurnya. kris tersenyum lebar.

" kau memang bukan tipe orang yang bisa di serang saat tidur ya " sahut kris takjub. kyungsoo memutar bola matanya dan akan melanjutkan tidur lagi, tapi suara kris menghentikan niatnya.

" aku tidak tahu kalau seorang do kyungsoo bisa sekekanak-kanakan ini " ucap kris sambil memperhatikan piyama pororo yang membalut tubuh mungil kyungsoo. kyungsoo pasti tak tahu kalau kris lemah dengan benda-benda lucu. kris suka dengan boneka tapi tentu ia tak membelinya. sahabat-sahabatnya takkan membiarkannya hidup kalau tahu kris membeli boneka.

kyungsoo tak peduli dan tetap memejamkan matanya, walaupun ia tak tidur. ia tak peduli kalau kris menganggapnya seperti anak kecil. kyungsoo memang anak kecil. walaupun sebenarnya dia sudah dewasa, 18 tahun. tapi bagi kyungsoo ia tetap masih kecil dan ia berhak memakai piyama pororo kesukaannya.

kyungsoo tak bertanya bagaimana kris membawa seluruh baju dan barang-barangnya ke apartment. rasanya percuma. kris bahkan membawa boneka kelinci besar yang selalu ia peluk kalau tidur, hadiah ulang tahun yang kelima dari kakaknya. boneka kelinci itu tingginya setengah badan kyungsoo sendiri, dan warnanya sudah tak jelas lagi. tapi kyungsoo masih menyayanginya karena itu mengingatkannya dengan kakaknya. ia sangat rindu dengan kakaknya tapi mau bagaimana lagi. cina dan korea memang tak jauh tapi kalau terlalu sering pulang juga menghabiskan banyak uang.

kris duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur, dekat pinggang kyungsoo. kyungsoo tak membuka mata, tapi ia merasa kalau dirinya ditatap kris lekat.

" kamar ini nomor 325. 3 berarti lantai tiga. 25 adalah nomor kamarnya. jangan sampai tersasar ya kalau kau pulang sendirian "

kyungsoo hanya bergumam menanggapi. kris berusaha sekuat tenaga tidak menarik kyungsoo ke dalam pelukannya dan menciumnya sampai ia kehabisan nafas. kyungsoo bertingkah menyebalkan dan ia memakai piyama pororo. lengan panjang dan celana panjang. kris hampir gila membayangkan kulit putih kyungsoo di balik piyama tipis itu. kris mengepalkan tangannya kuat. ia sendiri tak mengerti kenapa ia tidak menyerang kyungsoo sampai saat ini. lagi-lagi ia melakukan hal yang tak pernah ia lakukan, hanya demi kyungsoo.

" aku besok ada kuliah pagi kemudian sorenya aku bekerja di kantor, sampai entah jam berapa. hari ini aku sudah cuti full jadi besok aku harus kerja rodi. untuk memudahkan akomodasi, aku menyiapkan mobil untukmu "

kyungsoo sontak membelalak dan langsung bangkit dari tidurnya, tanpa sadar menghantam kepala kris dengan kepalanya. kris langsung mengaduh kesakitan. salah sendiri kenapa ia tadi menunduk di dekat wajah kyungsoo. kyungsoo sendiri tak merasa apa-apa dan hanya membelalak syok.

" MOBIL? UNTUK APA KAU MEMBERIKU MOBIL? " pekik kyungsoo panik. kris tak mendengar dan hanya memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut sakit. kepala kyungsoo sama kerasnya dengan batu. untung saja kepala kris tak berdarah. kris selalu lupa kalau kyungsoo mengerikan. habis tampang dan badannya berkata lain.

" kau bisa membunuh orang dengan kepalamu kyungsoo " gerutu kris sambil mengusap dahinya yang lebam. kyungsoo mengerang frustasi.

" AKU BERTANYA PADAMU KRIS! UNTUK APA KAU MEMBERIKU MOBIL? AKU TAK BUTUH MOBIL! "

kris menghela nafas panjang. kyungsoo masih bertingkah berlebihan dan suka protes. ia selalu berteriak dulu baru mendengar penjelasan lengkapnya.

" karena lokasi apartment ini cukup jauh dari sekolahmu. akan butuh waktu lama bagimu untuk naik bus atau kendaraan umum. aku hanya mempermudah kyungsoo. dan lagi nyawamu selalu dalam bahaya. dengan berada di dalam mobil, kau akan lebih terlindungi " jelas kris sabar. dahinya biru. kyungsoo menatapnya lekat dengan mata besarnya, tak mengerti. kris menghela nafas.

" mobilmu adalah mobil perang. anti peluru, tidak bisa terbakar dan sangat kuat. kau bisa berlindung di dalamnya, kalau-kalau kau di serang atau apa "

mata kyungsoo yang sudah bulat makin membulat lagi. kris takut kalau mata kyungsoo akan menggelinding atau apa. yang ia tak mengerti adalah kenapa kyungsoo masih terlihat menggemaskan dengan ekspresi aneh itu.

" tenang saja. aku tak memberimu tank militer atau mobil jeep. hanya aston martin putih "

kyungsoo ingin menangis karena ia bahkan tak bisa membeli hp baru tapi ia dapat aston martin putih. seharusnya kyungsoo tahu kalau kris bahkan bisa membeli rumah detik ini juga kalau ia mau. kenapa ia tidak sadar sejak tadi.

" k-k-k—"

" sshh sudah tidak usah di pikirkan. sekarang kau tidur dulu. kau besok ada sekolah kan " potong kris sambil mendorong badan kyungsoo lembut ke tempat tidur. kyungsoo tak berontak saat tubuhnya kembali menyentuh kasur yang empuk. ia langsung membulat memeluk kelincinya erat. kris sialan. ia menggigit telinga si kelinci agar tak menangis. kris sialan.

baru kali ini kris melihat ada seseorang yang diberi barang mewah malah mau nangis. padahal semua orang yang berhubungan dengan kris selalu menginginkan harta kris, kecuali sahabatnya tentu saja. mantan-mantan pacar kris tak ada yang menolak kalau kris memberi barang mewah. ini kyungsoo diberi untuk keselamatannya sendiri malah sedih. kris tersenyum. kyungsoo memang sangat istimewa.

kris baru bangkit dari tempat tidur ketika ia merasa kyungsoo sudah terlelap. kris berusaha tak bergerak tiba-tiba, karena kyungsoo pasti membuka matanya lagi. badan kyungsoo memiliki pertahanan diri yang entah kenapa bagus sekali. meskipun ia tak sadar sekalipun, tubuhnya akan bergerak diri selama ia merasa dalam bahaya. hal bagus sebenarnya, membuat kyungsoo tak mudah di serang. tapi sayangnya, itu membuat kris susah mencuri ciuman kalau ia tidur. ck merepotkan saja.

kris berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintu kamar tidurnya dengan sangat perlahan. ia sebenarnya agak ngeri dengan kenyataan kalau kyungsoo tidak meributkan soal kris yang akan tidur satu tempat tidurnya. kyungsoo memang sempat protes tadi, tapi hanya sekedar omongan. dan kyungsoo tidak berusaha mengatakan kalau ia lebih memilih tidur di sofa dari pada harus satu kasur dengan kris. itu membuktikan bahwa kyungsoo memang benar sudah terbiasa tidur dengan orang asing. kris menggeleng kuat. ia tidak boleh cemburu. ia tidak berhak. karena ia sendiri sama saja dengan kyungsoo, atau mungkin lebih parah.

ia berjalan menuju ruang di samping kamar tidurnya. ia butuh mendengar laporan dari sahabatnya sebelum tidur. ia sejak tadi pagi tidak bekerja dan menyerahkan semuanya pada chanyeol. ia butuh mendengar berita hari ini. di dalam ruang kerja kris terdapat layar yang sangat besar, menempel di tembok. di meja depan layar terdapat keyboard, mouse, speaker, printer, dan segala peralatan elektronik lainnya. di pojok ruangan lain terdapat layar juga, lebih kecil sedikit, tapi juga menempel di tembok. layar itu adalah kontrol keamanan di dalam kamar apartment kris. sebenarnya tanpa kyungsoo tahu kalau seluruh sudut apartment kris di pasang kamera cctv. bahkan di kamar mandi juga. tapi kris mematikan bagian itu. ia tidak mau mencuri lihat. ia lebih suka melihat langsung. seorang kris tak butuh mencuri untuk melihat, dia bisa melihat sendiri kalau mau. hanya saja ia belum siap. bagaimanapun kyungsoo adalah prioritasnya. membuat kyungsoo makin membencinya bukanlah pilihan tepat.

di sudut lain ruangan terdapat rak-rak yang menjulang tinggi. isinya berbagai macam senjata untuk pertahanan diri. tidak jarang kris harus di serang di kamar apartmentnya sendiri. dan kalau itu sudah terjadi, kris harus mengangkat senjata. alasan kenapa kris pindah kamar dari lantai 57 ke lantai tiga adalah kalau ada tikus yang berhasil mendobrak pintu kamar kris, ia bisa melompat kabur dari lantai tiga. lewat jendela tentunya. karena kris tidak mungkin bisa melompat dari lantai 57 apartment dan mendarat dengan selamat di tanah. ia pasti mati. bagaimanapun kris masih manusia dan bukan superman.

kris langsung duduk di kursi depan layar utama. ia menggerakkan mouse sedikit dan layar besar itu langsung menyala. terlihatlah laporan hari ini. semua sudah diketik rapi oleh chanyeol. tak beberapa lama kemudian ada panggilan masuk dari layar. kris memutar bola matanya. chanyeol takkan pernah membiarkannya sendirian.

wajah chanyeol langsung muncul di layar itu. senyumnya lebar sekali. pemandangan di belakangnya menunjukkan kalau ia masih di kantor.

" _so how?_ " tanya chanyeol tak sabar. ia melompat-lompat di kursinya. kris menghela nafas berat. kenapa ia memiliki tangan kanan sebodoh chanyeol. chanyeol memang bodoh, tapi dia sangat genius dalam bekerja. menyebalkan.

" _what do you mean by how?_ " ucap kris balik bertanya. chanyeol berdecak gemas.

" tak usah pura-pura tak tahu. kau membutuhkan waktu seharian hanya untuk menculik satu manusia kecil. cepat ceritakan pada nenek apa saja yang sudah kalian lakukan " ucap chanyeol senang sambil menaik-naikkan alisnya. kris mendengus. nenek.

" dia lebih kuat dari yang aku perkirakan. susah sekali berbicara dengannya. dia mencoba kabur hampir setiap detik " keluh kris sambil mengusap dahinya yang biru. chanyeol tertawa terbahak-bahak di layar. kris mendengus sebal. kenapa ia mau cerita pada seorang chanyeol.

" kau bisa menculiknya paksa, mengikatnya dengan tali, membungkam mulutnya dengan plester, dan semua masalah selesai. apa yang membuat seorang wu yi fan kesulitan menculik satu manusia kecil? " tanya chanyeol geli. tidak biasanya kris kesulitan menculik orang. salah, kris tak pernah kesulitan menculik siapapun yang ia mau. kris menghela nafas berat.

" _well he's pretty strong... "_

" _don't be silly. even he is strong, you are still stronger than him. except he is your father "_

" _but his dad... "_

" _don't fuckin kidding me. his dad knows you and who you are, please. just tell this grandma the truth kris. you love him, don't you "_

kris menutupi wajahnya dengan kedua tangannya. kenapa ia tidak bisa mencari alasan yang tepat. kenapa chanyeol bisa tahu dengan mudah. kenapa kris tidak bisa lebih _obvious_ lagi. kenapa chanyeol sahabatnya. kenapa kyungsoo harus secantik itu.

" _you are talking to me. now. it explains everything dumbass_ " lanjut chanyeol lagi dengan santai. tapi ekspresinya berkata lain. ia tersenyum lebar, senang karena bisa memergoki kris. dan puas karena kris tak bisa mengelak lagi.

" _what do you mean moron_ " erang kris. chanyeol menyeringai.

" _what you feel for him is love not lust._ kalau kau nafsu, kau sudah menghajarnya sekarang. tidak, tidak. kau sudah menculiknya sejak tadi dan menghajarnya sampai pingsan. kau tidak mungkin selesai dalam beberapa jam. kau takkan berbicara denganku sekarang karena kau sibuk menghajar manusia kecil itu. tapi kenyataannya, kau disini kan " jelas chanyeol dengan mudah. mata kris menyipit. chanyeol memang tidak diragukan lagi. dia lebih mengerti kris dari pada orangtuanya, atau mungkin kris sendiri.

" _i don't understand what are you talking about chanyeol "_

tapi tentu saja harga diri kris terlalu tinggi untuk mengaku kalah dari chanyeol. chanyeol langsung tertawa mengejek.

" _oh God please don't fool me. i know you and how your filthy brain works. you think nothing than sex and if you don't, then it's fuckin love "_

kris terdiam. ia tidak sadar kalau apa yang ia lakukan mencerminkan perasaannya. chanyeol langsung sadar karena ia selalu melihat kris. dan ia merasa kris aneh. kris sendiri juga merasa ada yang aneh dengan dirinya. ia tidak pernah bersikap lembut. ia tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain. ia tidak pernah peduli. dan yang paling mengerikan adalah, ia tak pernah minta maaf apalagi memohon.

" _you only want a good fuck from someone. and if you don't get it but still keeping him, then it means you really want him for him, not his body_ " lanjut chanyeol semakin meyakinkan perasaan kris. kris membelalak. chanyeol benar. kris semakin ngeri karena ia tahu ia jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama ke kyungsoo, tapi ia tidak tahu kalau ia serius dengan perasaannya.

kris biasa mencintai seseorang pada pandangan pertama, biasanya karena faktor fisik. kyungsoo juga termasuk faktor fisik. tapi ada faktor lain yang membuatnya spesial. kyungsoo tak takut padanya. kyungsoo malah selalu berusaha kabur darinya. kyungsoo berani mengatainya bodoh dan menghinanya. kyungsoo memikirkan hidupnya. kyungsoo tidak butuh hartanya.

semua orang awam takut padanya. semua lelaki dan perempuan takluk di kaki kris karena ketampanan kris. semua rela mengantri demi mendapat sedikit bagian kecil dari tubuh kris. tak ada yang berani menghina kris. tak ada yang peduli kris mau hidup atau mati asal mendapat kesenangan dari kris. semua hanya mau harta kris.

kyungsoo adalah segalanya yang orang lain tidak.

" _i'm so screwed chanyeol "_

chanyeol tertawa pelan. tapi kemudian ia menggeleng dan tersenyum.

" _well, love makes you human kris. it's okay to fall in love as long as you don't fuck off your work "_

mereka berdua tertawa bersama.

" _i bet he's fuckin adorable because you won't fall for some shit "_

" _he is literally an angel chanyeol. God sent him to me "_

chanyeol membuat ekspresi jijik begitu mendengar perkataan kris. kris menggombal semudah ia berbicara. mulutnya memang pintar berkata manis. chanyeol berdecak.

" _you are ten times more disgusting when you're in love kris euh "_

kris hanya nyengir. chanyeol agak membelalak karena kris tak pernah nyengir. mungkin manusia kecil itu memang malaikat yang dikirim tuhan untuk kris.

" _well stop the gross talk and lets move to work._ yang menyerangmu kemarin malam adalah beast dan btob. kau beruntung karena malaikatmu datang menolong. kalau tidak kau pasti sudah habis sungguhan. mereka tak kenal ampun dan selalu langsung membunuh soalnya "

kris geleng-geleng mendengarnya, heran dengan beast dan btob yang selalu saja berusaha membunuhnya tapi gagal. tapi mereka cukup pintar mencari celah dimana kris sendirian. sudah berapa kali kris melawan dua kelompok itu sendirian. ciri mereka memang menyerang satu orang secara bersamaan.

" tapi yang mengerikan adalah mblaq melakukan pergerakan. aku tidak tahu jelasnya karena sehun hanya bilang soal mblaq dan peringatan pertama. mblaq suka bertindak vulgar dan tak kenal ampun. aku takut malaikatmu akan di serang dalam waktu dekat kris " ucap chanyeol khawatir. dahi kris berkerut dalam. mblaq memang suka vulgar kalau menyerang. mereka sering menyerang kantor kris secara terang-terangan lewat gerbang depan. seperti mengajak perang terbuka. tidak pakai taktik tapi cukup merepotkan.

" mereka terlihat dimana? "

" nah itu aku tak tahu. sehun yang lihat dan dia terlihat buru-buru waktu melapor tadi. sepertinya dia sedang sibuk. kau tahulah "

kris mendengus. sehun itu selalu tidur dengan luhan dimana-mana dan kapan saja, kalau sedang tidak bekerja tentunya. kris takut kalau-kalau mereka melewatkan satu peringatan karena sehun terlalu sibuk memasukkan kelaminnya ke lubang luhan. untungnya itu tak pernah terjadi. mereka bahkan sering kali berhenti di tengah-tengah karena sehun melihat ada sinyal-sinyal asing. keprofesionalan sehun memang patut diacungi jempol.

" aku akan menelpon sehun sekarang "

" ah... "

chanyeol terlambat menghentikan karena kris sudah menelpon sehun. butuh waktu agak lama bagi sehun untuk mengangkat karena sepertinya mereka sungguhan sedang asyik. begitu satu wajah lagi terlihat di layar kris, tepat di sebelah wajah chanyeol, kris langsung tersedak. chanyeol menatap sehun tajam dari layarnya juga. sehun sendiri, yah.

" _don't tell me your dick is still inside—"_

" _WELL IT IS! so just fuckin tell me what the hell is happening because i'm about to come and you guys fucked everything i will cut your dick when—"_

" _OKAY STOP GUYS STOP!_ " teriak kris memotong perdebatan chanyeol dan sehun. kepalanya pusing dan sahabatnya berdebat karena hal tak penting macam seks membuatnya makin frustasi. kris menatap kedua wajah yang sekarang memenuhi layar besarnya dengan tatapan tajam.

" _sehun pull out your dick because i need to ask you something. chanyeol shut the fuck up and listen "_

sehun menghela nafas panjang sementara chanyeol memutar bola matanya kesal. kris bisa melihat ada semburat orange di layar.

" _hi luhan "_

muncul wajah luhan di layar sehun. ekspresinya sangat kesal karena sepertinya ia juga mau keluar. kris merasa tak enak karena ia sendiri tak suka kalau di ganggu ketika mau keluar. tapi sayangnya ini penting.

" _i hate you with all my life kris "_

" _i love you too "_ balas kris santai. luhan mengacungkan jari tengahnya sebelum berjalan menjauh dari layar laptop sehun, masih dalam keadaan bugil. kris tak peduli dengan bokong luhan yang memerah dan fokus pada sehun. sehun terlihat sedang melihat sesuatu dengan cepat di layar laptopnya. kris dan chanyeol menunggu sambil diam. mereka berdua mendengar suara air mengguyur di belakang sehun. sepertinya luhan menyelesaikan urusannya sendiri.

" mblaq terlihat di depan rumah kyungsoo tadi jam 4 sore, tepat ketika kyungsoo pulang sekolah. mereka menunggu untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya pergi karena kyungsoo tak kunjung muncul. mblaq terlihat di depan apartment sejam yang lalu "

mata kris melebar kaget. mblaq baru saja mengecek apartment kris sejam yang lalu. artinya mereka di bawah ketika kris dan kyungsoo mengobrol tadi. pasti akan ada serangan vulgar. kris berharap mblaq tak menembaki apartment karena ia tidak mau dimarahi pak satpam lagi.

" mereka berlima atau? "

" hanya seungho. tak ada senjata "

kris berdecak. mereka pasti akan menyerang dalam waktu dekat. kris mulai berpikir apakah besok ia akan kuliah atau tidak. tapi ia sudah sering membolos. kris tidak mau dicekal karena ia terlalu banyak membolos. apalagi kris masih di tahun pertama kuliah. ia tidak mau di tendang dari institut karena kelakuannya. semua orang kecuali keluarga dan sahabat, sekarang di tambah kyungsoo, tidak tahu soal kehidupan asli kris. mereka hanya tahu kris adalah mahasiswa biasa yang kebetulan sangat kaya dan tampan.

" kau mau luhan menjaga kyungsoo? " sahut sehun tiba-tiba. ia menatap kris lekat. tidak biasanya ia melihat bossnya itu khawatir setengah mati. chanyeol hanya berkedip.

" aku besok ada kuis. sehun kau ada ujian kan? tao tidak ada ujian atau apa tapi dia sudah di tahun terakhir jadi tak bisa membolos sekolah. jongin tak ada ujian tapi besok pagi dia mengantar barang. sementara yixing... " chanyeol berhenti berbicara karena ia baru sadar ia tidak tahu soal yixing hari ini.

" yixing di changsa. rindu mama katanya " lanjut sehun datar. chanyeol menghela nafas berat. yixing memang gemar pulang kampung ke changsa, cina. tapi paling lama hanya dua hari. bagaimanapun ia tetap harus bekerja.

" kau tidak bisa mengantar kyungsoo ke sekolah? " tanya kris pada sehun. mereka sama-sama berumur 18 tahun dan masih sekolah. hanya saja sekolah sehun berbeda dengan sekolah kyungsoo. kalau sekolah kyungsoo hanya sekolah negeri murah, sekolah sehun adalah sekolah swasta internasional.

" aku tidak bisa. kalau aku mengantar kyungsoo, terus siapa yang mengawasi pergerakan tikus? luhan sajalah. dia tidak ada kuliah besok pagi "

kris berpikir keras. ia takut kyungsoo akan di perkosa luhan. luhan suka dengan lelaki muda dan polos macam kyungsoo. sehun dulu juga polos sebelum bertemu luhan. sayangnya sekarang dia sudah rusak.

" _luhan won't rape him_ " sahut sehun kalem. kris membelalak sementara chanyeol berusaha menahan tawanya yang mau meledak. ekspresi kris terlalu gamblang jadi tanpa perlu membaca pikiran pun kedua sahabatnya ini sudah tahu apa yang ada di pikiran kris.

" _i'm not—"_

" _no don't say anything giant. luhan will pick him up tomorrow morning "_

" _sadly i can't "_ sahut luhan yang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri di belakang sehun. karena ia berdiri jadi kepalanya tidak terlihat di layar. tapi terlihat dari perutnya kalau luhan sudah memakai baju. untung saja. kris merasa tidak perlu melihat bukti percintaan mereka berdua.

sehun menoleh ke belakang dan mendongak, otomatis menjauh dari layar. kris menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah tangan sementara chanyeol berdecak tak sabar.

" _can you guys please stop making out_ " keluh chanyeol. terdengar suara kecupan yang keras, tanda mereka berhenti memakan bibir masing-masing. luhan menunduk untuk menyejajarkan wajahnya dengan layar. rambutnya basah dan bibirnya merah mengkilat. kris berusaha menahan diri untuk tidak melempar keyboard ke layar komputernya sendiri.

" aku tadi baru di telpon klien. besok aku akan bertemu mereka untuk membuat kesepakatan. jadi aku tidak bisa mengantar kekasih kecilmu itu " ucap luhan santai sambil duduk di pangkuan sehun. wajah luhan memenuhi layar sementara wajah sehun tak terlihat karena ketutupan punggung luhan. chanyeol mengacungkan jari tengahnya ketika luhan dengan sangat sengaja menggosok-gosokkan bokongnya ke selangkangan sehun. kris mulai mengerang frustasi karena kenapa semua sahabatnya bodoh dan sangat mesum.

" _luhan stop please oh God. i don't get it why are you two always horny all the time "_

luhan berhenti bergerak di pangkuan sehun dan sehun langsung bergumam protes, tapi ia tetap menutup mulut. chanyeol memutar bola mata karena ia sendiri juga bosan melihat luhan dan sehun _making out_ di depan matanya. terlalu bosan sampai muak. kalau bukan sahabat chanyeol pasti sudah menembak mati keduanya karena menyebalkan.

" _who?_ " tanya kris.

" shinee " jawab luhan cepat. kris langsung mengangguk. shinee adalah klien lama mereka, jadi pesanan mereka selalu di prioritaskan.

" kau sudah memberinya mobil? " kali ini chanyeol bertanya. kris langsung tersenyum kecil, ingat dengan kejadian tadi. ketiga sahabatnya yang berada di layar menatap kris bingung. sejak kapan kris tersenyum seperti itu?

" _kris you are totally whipped_ " komentar luhan tak percaya. chanyeol langsung tertawa tak karuan. dadanya sakit karena dari tadi menahan tawa. sehun tertawa di belakang punggung luhan agar tak kelihatan. wajah kris masam.

" _fuck you all "_

luhan ikut tertawa melolong-lolong seperti chanyeol. sehun berhenti tertawa karena sepertinya pacarnya mulai berlebihan. ia kembali menatap kris datar, tapi senyum mengejek masih tersungging di bibir tipisnya.

" jadi, kau sudah memberinya mobil? " tanya sehun mengulangi. chanyeol sudah berhenti tertawa dan ia menatap kris lekat. luhan menyeringai keji. kris mulai mempertanyakan kemampuannya dalam memilih sahabat.

" ... "

" ayolah kris. cepat beri tahu gegemu yang manis ini " desak luhan sambil menaik-naikkan alis. kris menatap luhan sengit, sebelum akhirnya menghela nafas berat.

" sudah. tapi ia langsung menolak karena ia bilang ia tak butuh mobil. kalian bayangkan saja hal itu "

ketiga mata di depannya ini membelalak. kris tersenyum puas. sahabatnya harus mengerti posisi kris yang lemah karena melihat ada manusia baik hati macam kyungsoo.

" _are you fuckin serious?_ " tanya luhan tak percaya. kris mengangguk.

" _is he a saint or something?_ " tanya sehun bodoh. kris berdecak.

" _no dumbass. he is an angel. my angel to be exact "_

sehun memutar bola matanya karena mendengar gombalan kris yang menjijikkan. tapi luhan tak bereaksi. sepertinya ia setuju dengan perkataan kris.

" _well, this is new_ " ucap luhan sambil menutup mulutnya yang dari tadi terbuka lebar. kris mengangguk setuju. chanyeol hanya diam saja, tapi ekspresinya serius.

" _where is he now?_ " tanya luhan sambil mendekatkan wajah ke layar, berusaha melihat ke belakang punggung kris.

" _go away luhan. i don't want to see your nasty face up close. and he is sleeping right now "_

luhan dan sehun membelalak lagi. chanyeol menepuk dahinya keras. akan butuh waktu lama bagi kedua sahabat mesumnya untuk mengerti kalau kris memang sungguhan jatuh cinta. memang dari semua sahabat bodoh kris, chanyeol yang paling dekat. tentu saja. karena mereka sudah bersama sejak masih memakai popok sampai sekarang.

" _in your bed?_ " tanya luhan tak percaya lagi. kris mengangguk. sehun langsung bersiul keras sekali.

" _can i see him? "_

kris langsung mengacungkan jari tengahnya kearah sehun. luhan memutar bola mata dan menyikut perut sehun keras. sehun hanya mengaduh kesakitan. luhan sendiri ingin melihat kyungsoo tapi dia tahu kalau kris sedang protektif sekarang. kris bisa membunuh siapa saja yang berani menyentuh miliknya, termasuk sahabatnya.

" ah sehun, aku mau kau mengawasi orang baru lagi " sahut kris baru ingat. sehun memiringkan kepalanya lagi agar bisa melihat kris.

" awasi sahabat kyungsoo "

sehun berkedip. chanyeol berkedip. luhan menatap kris dengan mata besarnya.

" _kris are you still sane?_ " tanya luhan mulai khawatir dengan bossnya yang kelihangan akal sehat. kris mendengus.

" dia tadi khawatir dengan sahabatnya. aku tidak mau membuatnya khawatir. hanya awasi biasa saja, tak usah terlalu intens "

luhan sekarang berkedip. sehun masih berkedip. mata chanyeol menyipit.

" kalau dia minta kau terjun ke jurang, kau juga akan terjun ke jurang kris? sejak kapan kau menerima perintah? " ucap chanyeol tak percaya. kris hanya menatap chanyeol datar, tapi badannya menegang.

" dia tidak memerintah chanyeol. dia hanya bertanya tadi soal sahabatnya. dia takut sahabatnya akan terluka karena dirinya. aku sendiri yang menawarkan perlindungan ke sahabatnya. dia tidak salah apa-apa " bela kris. dia berbohong. tidak sepenuhnya memang. kyungsoo sejak awal bertemu sudah memerintah kris seenaknya. tapi kris merasa itu tidak perlu diceritakan. chanyeol akan membunuhnya nanti kalau tahu.

sepertinya chanyeol merasa kalau kris tidak jujur. matanya menatap kris tajam. sementara sehun dan luhan hanya terdiam, karena mereka mulai merasa ini pertengkaran antar sahabat terdekat dan mereka tak ada hak untuk ikut campur.

" kau tahu kalau sebenarnya dari awal kau sudah membahayakan dirimu sendiri. kalau kau mengambilnya, itu artinya kau menambah daftar kelemahanmu. tidak, tidak. kau sudah jatuh kris. dia adalah kelemahan terbesarmu. kalau sesuatu terjadi padanya, kau pasti terpengaruh. aku dari awal melihatmu sudah takut kalau kau akan lebih mementingkan dirinya dari pada semua ini " ucap chanyeol kali ini dengan ekspresi sedih. badan kris yang tadi tegang langsung lemas. chanyeol memang mengerti dirinya. dia sendiri juga takut kalau hal itu terjadi. pengaruh kyungsoo terlalu besar.

luhan dan sehun saling menatap. mereka mengerti perasaan kris karena mereka sendiri sedang jatuh cinta. hanya saja mereka jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang dunianya sama dengan yang lain. mereka akan saling melindungi. sementara kris, dia jatuh cinta dengan seseorang yang baik. seseorang yang tidak mengerti bagaimana cara kerjanya dunia kejam ini. kemungkinan kyungsoo terluka sangat besar.

" kau tak perlu khawatir yifan. aku akan mengawasi semua sahabat kyungsoo juga. walaupun aku seratus persen yakin kalau tikus takkan menganggu sahabat kyungsoo. tapi aku akan melakukan apa yang kau katakan " sahut sehun sambil tersenyum, berusaha menghibur kris. kris langsung mengangkat wajahnya dan tersenyum senang. luhan menghela nafas karena ia tahu kalau adik kesayangannya satu ini memang sudah jatuh.

semua yang disayangi kris digunakan tikus sebagai senjata untuk memancing kris keluar. sahabat kris sudah cukup banyak. tapi mereka semua kuat. sementara kyungsoo, dia memang kuat tapi dia tak mengerti. yang dibutuhkan kris sebenarnya hanya membuat kyungsoo mengerti. luhan merasa kris bisa menjadi jauh lebih kuat dengan adanya kyungsoo. motivasinya besar. tapi kyungsoo juga bisa menjadi kelemahan terbesarnya. luhan berdoa semoga kyungsoo cukup kuat untuk menghadapi semua ini.

" jadi soal besok bagaimana? atau lebih tepatnya nanti? " tanya chanyeol menyadarkan semuanya. mereka tadi membahas tentang mblaq tapi berkembang ke topik macam-macam. kau memang tak kenal waktu kalau mengobrol dengan sahabatmu. kris melirik jam di pojok bawah layar. sudah pukul 12 malam. kris menghela nafas berat.

" urusan kyungsoo biar aku yang tangani. kalian urus saja urusan kalian masing-masing. nanti sore jam 4 kumpul di kantor untuk menyusun rencana. malam kita habisi btob. kalau hari ini mblaq sungguhan menyerang, besok kita susun rencana untuk menghabisi mblaq juga. aku sudah muak dengan mereka "

sehun dan luhan saling melirik. chanyeol hanya berkedip. tidak biasanya kris langsung main bunuh. dia memang gampang membunuh, tapi kalau ada anggotanya yang terluka parah. biasanya kris hanya menyerang untuk memporak-porandakan kantor atau melukai tikus sampai hampir mati. tapi kris jarang membunuh. terakhir dia membunuh satu kelompok tikus sampai habis dan tak bersisa, block b, adalah ketika salah satu member mereka menembak perut tao. itupun sudah lama sekali. sejak berita soal kris yang bisa memusnahkan satu grup tanpa bersisa, tak ada grup yang berani macam-macam.

" kalau sesuatu terjadi padamu atau kyungsoo nanti... " ucapan luhan terhenti karena ia tidak sanggup melanjutkan. wajah kris mengeras.

" sehun, peringatkan tao untuk menuju ke tempatku saat itu juga. tapi setelah kau melihatku tidak bisa berdiri lagi. selama aku masih berdiri, tak usah membantu "

sehun mengangguk. kris sedang berusaha tidak merepotkan sahabatnya sendiri. karena kyungsoo menjadi kelemahan mereka karena keputusan kris, jadi kris sendiri yang akan melindungi.

" kau tetap kuliah? " tanya chanyeol khawatir. kris langsung relaks begitu ia mendengar pertanyaan chanyeol. chanyeol memang paling bisa membuatnya tenang.

" tentu saja. kyungsoo bisa kabur kalau dia dikejar. kalau dia sudah lelah baru aku membantu. jadi setidaknya meskipun nanti aku juga akan keluar dari kampus sebelum waktunya selesai, aku sudah absen " jawab kris santai. chanyeol membelalak. sehun melongo sementara luhan menatap kris seolah kris sudah mati.

" kau tak khawatir kalau kyungsoo tertembak atau... "

" tentu aku khawatir. tapi aku percaya padanya. dia cerdas. kalau dia sudah panik, dia pasti menelponku "

chanyeol, sehun dan luhan memang belum tahu kemampuan kyungsoo. tapi mendengar dari nada kris yang santai, sepertinya manusia kecil itu memang sungguhan kuat.

to be continue

* * *

ps: sebelumnya aku minta maaf banget karena aku bikin grup lain sebagai musuh kris. aku gak ada maksud sama sekali. aku juga suka beast btob mblaq semua. cuma aku butuh nama biar bisa membedakan grup-grup mana aja yang jadi musuh kris dan jadi aliansi kris. please dont hate me ;~;

pss: finally hunhan! akan ada banyak hunhan mesum bertebaran nanti jadi yah TuT

psss: dont forget to tell me what you think okay! thanks very much OuO


	6. Chapter 6

chase or be chased chapter 6

pairing: kris/kyungsoo

word count: 3141

warnings: violence, minor character death

kyungsoo membuka mata perlahan, terbangun karena ada suara berisik di sampingnya. kyungsoo mengulurkan tangannya untuk mengambil apapun itu yang berisik di meja samping tempat tidur. dan tangannya menyentuh sesuatu berbentuk persegi panjang asing. mata kyungsoo membelalak. rasanya tadi malam ia meletakkan hpnya di meja. dan hpnya tidak berbentuk seperti ini. kyungsoo langsung mengambil benda itu dan duduk di tempat tidur. iphone, bentuknya sama persis sepertinya punya kris. hanya saja punya kris hitam, iphone yang di pegangnya ini putih. kyungsoo menatap hp baru di tangannya ini tak percaya. jangan bilang kalau kris membelikannya barang lagi.

kyungsoo melihat kearah meja dengan cepat. ada notes kecil disana. kyungsoo mengambil kertas kecil itu dan membacanya. tulisan korea kris sangat jelek sekali, tapi untung saja kyungsoo masih bisa membacanya.

_aku melihat hpmu yang lama sudah tergores dimana-mana dan layarnya juga retak. jangan dibuang hp pemberianku. kau membutuhkannya. nomorku sudah ada di speed dial._

kyungsoo meremas hp di tangannya dengan kuat. ia berusaha sekuat tenaga tak melempar hp di tangannya ini ke tembok. kris memang bajingan. dia selalu berlaku seenaknya dan membelikan kyungsoo barang sesukanya. kyungsoo tidak butuh pemberian kris. harga diri kyungsoo sangat tinggi. ia tak butuh belas kasihan orang lain, apalagi macam kris. kyungsoo menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya perlahan, berusaha meredakan kobaran emosi di dadanya. kenapa semua hal yang berhubungan dengan kris selalu membuatnya marah. keberadaan kris semacam kutukan bagi kyungsoo. hukuman karena dulu kyungsoo selalu berbuat onar.

kyungsoo turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah pelan masuk ke kamar mandi. ia tetap harus berangkat ke sekolah bagaimanapun ceritanya. kyungsoo berpikir apakah ia lebih baik menggunakan trasnportasi umum ke sekolah, tapi ia tidak mau di serang di tempat umum. kyungsoo masih belum mengerti benar bagaimana cara tikus menyerang. tapi melihat kris yang dihajar di tengah jalan, seperti mereka bisa menyerang dimana saja. kyungsoo bergidik ngeri. ia mengumpati kris yang meninggalkannya begitu saja di hari pertama kyungsoo resmi menjadi buronan. dasar bajingan.

setelah mandi kyungsoo langsung memakai seragamnya yang entah bagaimana ceritanya sudah tergantung di lemari besar yang ada dalam kamar. lemari itu sangat besar, membentang dari satu tembok ke tembok lain. ada dua pintu disana. kyungsoo tadi harus membuka pintu pertama karena ia tidak tahu dimana kris meletakkan bajunya. dan kyungsoo bahkan tak kaget melihat deretan baju mahal kris yang tergantung, serta tumpukan kaos-kaos yang menggunung tinggi. kyungsoo langsung menutup pintu itu dan beralih ke pintu satunya. kyungsoo berusaha tak melihat baju-baju asing yang tergantung di sebelah baju-bajunya sendiri. ia berusaha berpikir kalau kris tidak membeli satu mall dan memasukkannya ke dalam lemari kyungsoo. tidak.

kyungsoo mengirim pesan ke junmyeon. perasaannya tak enak. kyungsoo hampir menangis karena ia sudah merasa ia akan diburu hari ini. ia sangat bingung dan takut. kyungsoo belum pernah diburu dengan musuh macam musuh kris. ia sering diburu, dulu, tapi oleh preman-preman kota yang tak suka dengan kelakuan kyungsoo. mereka hanya mengejar dengan tangan kosong, paling parah ya dengan tongkat pemukul. tapi musuh kris membawa senjata. kyungsoo takut ia akan mati tertembak sniper atau apa.

_kalau aku tak datang ke sekolah sampai jam 8, bilang ke guru aku sakit._

kyungsoo menyentuh ikon _send_ dengan tangan bergetar. semoga ia selamat sampai sekolah. ia memejamkan matanya sebentar sebelum akhirnya menarik nafas panjang. ia harus tenang. ia harus kuat. apapun yang terjadi, ia harus bertahan hidup. demi dirinya sendiri dan demi keluarganya. kyungsoo melirik jam di dinding. pukul 6:30. tiga puluh menit lagi sebelum gerbang sekolah di tutup. kalau kyungsoo menggunakan mobil, ia hanya butuh lima belas menit untuk sampai ke sekolah. tapi ia tak yakin kalau ia bisa sampai sekolah dalam waktu lima belas menit.

kyungsoo tak menggunakan penyamarannya hari ini. tak ada kacamata, tak ada rambut klimis, tak ada sepatu pantofel hitam. kyungsoo menggunakan sepatu olahraganya. ia melihat ke rak sepatu yang penuh dengan sepatu asing, ukurannya kecil sama seperti kakinya. ia berusaha berpikir kalau kris tidak sungguhan membeli satu mall dan memberikannya pada kyungsoo. ia tahu mana sepatu kris karena ukuran kaki mereka sangat berbeda jauh. sepatu kris besarnya seperti kapal. sementara sepatu kyungsoo termasuk kecil untuk ukuran lelaki.

setelah memakai sepatu dan menyampirkan ransel, kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kamar. ia berjalan melewati garis hologram perlahan, kemudian membuka pintu kamar apartment kris. pintu kamar ini sepertinya mengunci otomatis setelah kyungsoo menutupnya, karena ia tak melihat ada lubang kunci sama sekali. setelah itu kyungsoo berjalan perlahan menuju lift. tangan kiri kyungsoo memegang strap ranselnya erat, sementara tangan kanannya menggenggam hp barunya. ia siap menelpon si bajingan kalau-kalau ia tidak berhasil melarikan diri nanti.

kyungsoo sudah sampai di lantai satu dan ia berjalan keluar dari lift perlahan. matanya berputar cepat mengelilingi lobby. tak ada tanda-tanda orang yang mencurigakan. kyungsoo sangat paranoid karena ia sungguhan takut. siapa saja bisa berusaha membunuhnya. kemudian ia berjalan keluar dari lobby dan menuju parkiran. tepat saat ia akan membuka kunci mobil, ia menunduk karena ia merasa ada seseorang yang menembak kearahnya. tembakan itu meleset. dan kyungsoo tanpa berpikir lagi langsung berlari sekuat tenaga keluar dari parkiran.

kyungsoo berlari bagai orang kesetanan di trotoar pinggir jalan itu. karena hari sudah pagi jadi banyak orang lalu-lalang di trotoar. mobil-mobil juga melaju cepat di jalanan. kyungsoo terus berlari tanpa menoleh ke belakang, mendorong siapapun yang menghalangi jalannya. ia bisa mendengar dengan jelas langkah orang-orang yang mengejar di belakangnya. kyungsoo berlari dan terus berbelok mendadak melewati jalan-jalan kecil, berusaha membuat mereka kehilangan jejak. tiba-tiba ia melompat karena ia merasa salah satu musuh akan menembak kakinya. benar saja. kalau kyungsoo tak melompat, kakinya pasti sudah tertembak. kyungsoo mulai panik karena ia bisa saja tertembak dan hal itu sangat tidak menyenangkan. ia langsung menelpon kris dengan cepat.

kris yang merasa hp di saku kemejanya bergetar langsung menghela nafas berat. ia melirik jam di arlojinya. 7:30. kyungsoo bertahan cukup lama rupanya. kris baru saja masuk 30 menit yang lalu dan sekarang ia sudah harus keluar. untung saja kris sudah absen. kris ijin ke kamar mandi pada dosennya. ia memang sengaja tak membawa tas ke kampus karena ia merasa kalau kyungsoo pasti di kejar. jadi ia butuh alibi agar bisa keluar dari kelas tanpa harus ketahuan. kris langsung mengangkat telpon begitu ia keluar dari kelas.

" KRIS AKU DIKEJAR ORANG DAN MEREKA MENEMBAKI AKU! " teriak kyungsoo sepenuh jiwa ketika kris akhirnya mengangkat telpon. ia terus berlari sambil sesekali menoleh ke belakang. ada tiga orang rupanya yang mengejar. dan semua menodongkan pistol kearahnya. kyungsoo berkali-kali menunduk, melompat, berbelok ke jalan sempit, bersembunyi di balik tembok, agar terhindar dari tembakan membabi buta musuh itu. kyungsoo sendiri takjub dia bisa menghindar sampai seperti ini. tapi ia tak yakin akan selamat kalau seperti ini terus.

" sebentar kyungsoo. aku harus melihat dulu dimana lokasimu agar aku bisa membantu. kau bertahan sedikit lagi ya " ucap kris kalem. kyungsoo membelalak. kris bisa sesantai ini padahal rasanya baru kemarin dia membual ingin melindungi kyungsoo. ujung-ujungnya kyungsoo juga bertahan hidup sendiri. benar-benar bajingan. kyungsoo tidak tahu harus membenci kris seperti apa lagi.

kris berlari menuju mobilnya yang terparkir di parkiran kampus dan langsung masuk. ia meraih ipad di kursi sampingnya dan langsung menyalakan tracker. peta kota seoul langsung terlihat di layar, lengkap dengan bulatan merah berkedip-kedip yang bergerak melewati jalan. kris tersenyum. jarak musuh dan kyungsoo tidak terlalu jauh tapi dia masih bisa bertahan sampai sekarang. padahal katanya tadi di tembaki. kris kembali mendekatkan hpnya ke telinga. matanya melihat cepat kearah jalan-jalan sempit yang terpampang di layar. mereka butuh strategi.

" ada tiga orang yang mengejarmu. kau butuh membuat jarak dengan mereka agar kau bisa balik menyerang. aku akan memberi petunjuk arah dan kau harus mengikuti ya " ucap kris sambil menyentuh layarnya, memperbesar peta agar bisa melihat detailnya. tak ada jawaban dan yang terdengar hanya suara nafas kyungsoo yang terengah-engah, suara jalan yang berisik, serta beberapa tembakan.

kris menginjak pedal gas dan melaju keluar dari parkiran. ia akan menuju ke perumahan sepi dengan banyak rumah-rumah kosong. letaknya tak jauh dari lokasi kyungsoo. ia takut kyungsoo takkan bertahan sampai sepuluh menit ke depan.

" di depanmu ada jalan belok kiri... kiri lagi... kiri... kiri... kanan... lihat ke belakang "

kyungsoo melihat ke belakang. mereka sudah tidak ada. musuh sudah tidak mengikuti tepat di belakangnya. kyungsoo langsung berhenti berlari karena ia sangat kelelahan.

" jangan berhenti! kau harus terus berlari agar bisa membuat jarak yang jauh. kau hanya boleh berhenti kalau aku suruh "

kyungsoo memaksakan kakinya untuk berlari lagi. entah sudah berapa lama ia berlari, rasanya seperti berjam-jam.

" belok kanan. ya berhenti disitu "

kyungsoo berhenti dan bersandar di tembok jalan dengan nafas yang hampir putus. jantungnya berdebar sangat keras dan ia mau pingsan. ia lupa sarapan tadi dan sudah harus berlari sampai seperti ini.

" kau dan musuh sudah jauh. musuh berpencar karena mereka kehilangan jejakmu. kau ada waktu sepuluh detik untuk minum karena salah satu dari mereka sekarang sedang menuju kearahmu "

kyungsoo tak bertanya dimana minumnya dan langsung membuka ransel. ia berusaha tak kaget melihat ada roti, botol minum, pisau, bahkan pistol di dalamnya. rasanya ia tidak pernah memasukkan benda seperti ini ke dalam ransel. tapi ia tak ada waktu dan langsung menegak botol minum itu sampai habis.

" dari arah kiri nanti satu musuh akan lewat. kau harus membunuhnya cepat karena dua musuh lain sudah mengetahui lokasimu dan sedang menuju kearahmu. aku hitung mundur dan kau harus siap. lima... "

" BUNUH BAGAIMANA KRIS? "

" rasanya aku tak perlu memberitahu bagaimana cara membunuh kyungsoo. dua... sekarang! "

kyungsoo langsung menjegal kaki musuh yang tiba-tiba saja lari tepat di jalan sampingnya. musuh langsung jatuh dan kyungsoo tak butuh waktu lama untuk membalik tubuh yang tersungkur itu kemudian melompat duduk di perutnya. ia memukul wajah lelaki itu dengan sangat keras, langsung merusak rahangnya. dan dengan satu gerakan cepat, kyungsoo memegang kepala lelaki itu dengan kedua tangan kemudian memelintirnya dengan kuat. suara tulang yang patah terdengar sangat jelas di telinganya. kyungsoo meletakkan kepala yang sudah tidak tersambung lagi dengan badan itu di tanah. matanya panas dan tubuhnya bergetar. sudah lama sekali ia tidak membunuh dengan tangan kosong seperti ini.

" kalau sudah cepat lari ke jalan tadi. kau tidak punya banyak waktu karena mereka sudah dekat "

kyungsoo langsung berlari menuju jalan tadi, tepat ketika suara tembakan terdengar. mereka sudah berhasil menyusul lagi rupanya. kyungsoo berlari dengan meninggalkan tasnya karena ia tak ada waktu lagi untuk mengambilnya.

" kiri... kiri... DI BELAKANGMU! "

kyungsoo langsung menunduk begitu ia merasa ada seseorang yang akan menendang kepalanya dari belakang. kyungsoo berbalik dengan cepat dan langsung memukul wajah lelaki itu. begitu lelaki itu tersungkur kyungsoo langsung menendang pistol yang ada di tangannya dengan kuat, agar ia tak bisa menembak kyungsoo. kemudian kyungsoo menginjak dada lelaki itu dengan sangat keras. ia terus menginjak dada dan menendang wajah lelaki itu sampai ia berdarah semua dan wajahnya sudah tak terbentuk lagi.

" maafkan aku tadi tiba-tiba berteriak. aku sedang menyetir sambil mengawasimu jadi perhatianku terpecah. musuh tinggal satu kyungsoo. dan sepertinya ia di backup oleh kelompok mereka sehingga ia bisa mengetahui lokasimu dengan mudah. hancurkan hpmu "

kyungsoo membelalak.

" apa? "

" hancurkan hpmu. hpmu digunakan sebagai alat pelacak keberadaanmu. tapi aku juga menggunakan hpmu untuk melacak. jadi setelah kau hancurkan, kau harus mengikuti perintahku. sekarang lari dulu "

kyungsoo berlari sekuat tenaga. tubuhnya basah oleh keringat dan bajunya kotor karena debu dan noda darah. sepatunya apalagi. sudah penuh dengan darah musuh tadi. tangannya juga kena darah musuh yang pertama. kyungsoo terlihat mengerikan tapi ia tak peduli.

" kiri... kanan... setelah ini kanan kiri kanan ya. aku akan urus yang satu ini. sekarang hancurkan hpmu "

kyungsoo langsung membuang hpnya ke tanah dan menginjaknya keras. kemudian ia berlari mengikuti petunjuk kris.

sementara kris memarkirkan mobilnya agak jauh dari perumahan. ia mengambil sniper rifle miliknya dari jok belakang kemudian berlari keluar dari mobil. jalan di dekat perumahan ini sudah relatif sepi. perumahan ini adalah perumahan tua yang sudah jarang di tempati. kris sering membawa musuh untuk dihabisi disini, karena tak akan ada banyak saksi yang melihat. kris berhenti di depan rumah susun yang sudah tak terpakai, ia melihat sekeliling. kalau dihitung, semenit lagi kyungsoo akan sampai di kompleks perumahan ini dan kris harus gerak cepat. kris langsung menaiki tangga yang ada di rumah susun itu sampai ke lantai lima. kemudian ia berdiri di balkon yang menghadap ke jalanan. dari atas sini kris bisa melihat dengan jelas kalau kyungsoo lewat di bawahnya. kris mengarahkan senapannya kearah jalan, tinggal menunggu kyungsoo lewat.

kepekaan kyungsoo mulai melemah karena ia sudah sangat lelah sekarang. lengannya tergores peluru yang melesat karena kyungsoo tak bisa menghindari dengan cepat. kyungsoo berhenti berlari dan bersandar di salah satu tembok. ia memegangi lengannya yang berdarah. dalam hati ia bersyukur karena peluru hanya menggores lengannya, tidak tertancap. kyungsoo kembali berlari dengan cepat. di depan matanya sudah ada belokan lagi. tinggal belok ke kanan dan dia akan bertemu kris. begitu kyungsoo berbelok ke kanan, ia langsung membelalak lebar.

tak ada siapapun di jalan itu. tak ada mobil kris. tak ada kris. hanya ada jalan sepi dengan rumah-rumah tua di sekelilingnya. kyungsoo ingin menangis karena jalan ini tidak memiliki belokan dan kalau kyungsoo harus menghindari tembakan lagi, ia takkan berhasil. kyungsoo berlari melewati jalan itu karena ia bisa mendengar suara orang berlari di belakangnya. kyungsoo berusaha fokus dan mempercayai kris. ia tiba-tiba melonmpat karena musuh itu mendadak menembaki kaki kyungsoo.

kris sudah melihat malaikat kecilnya di ujung jalan. ia kelihatan sangat ketakutan dan hampir mati. kris harus sabar dan menunggu karena kalau kyungsoo tahu ada kris di atas salah satu rumah, kyungsoo pasti menghampirinya. tikus pasti mengetahui keberadaan kris dan akan terjadi drama penembakan yang menjijikkan. kris tak suka hal itu. ia butuh kyungsoo untuk tetap bertahan sampai tikus lewat di jalan bawahnya. kris melihat sendiri dari jauh bagaimana kyungsoo melompat menghindari tembakan di kaki. fantastis. kyungsoo berlari melewati rumah susun, tepat di bawahnya. kris mengarahkan moncong senapan ke bawah, jari siap menarik pelatuk.

begitu musuh lewat di depan mata, kris langsung menembak kepalanya dari atas.

kyungsoo berhenti berlari karena kaget tiba-tiba mendengar suara tembakan. Ia langsung menoleh ke belakang. musuh sudah tergeletak di tanah berdarah-darah. kyungsoo membelalak ngeri. ia di tembak. kyungsoo tanpa sadar jatuh terduduk di tanah. badannya sakit semua karena terlalu lama berlari. dan pandangannya juga kabur. kyungsoo mengerjapkan matanya untuk beberapa saat. bisa ia lihat kris berjalan dari kejauhan. sebelah tangan memegang senapan laras panjang. ia berjalan tenang kearah kyungsoo. mata kyungsoo terasa sangat panas dan badannya sangat lemah.

sekarang kyungsoo mengerti. kris melakukan ini semua untuk membiasakan kyungsoo. untuk memberitahu kyungsoo kalau seperti inilah cara kerja tikus menyerang. kyungsoo yakin kalau kris bisa saja langsung menghampirinya dan menembak mati semua musuh. tapi kris tidak melakukan itu karena kris percaya dengan kemampuan kyungsoo. kyungsoo harus berlatih melarikan diri, bertahan, dan menyerang agar kalau terjadi apa-apa padanya, ia bisa melindungi diri sendiri. kris menunjukkan ke kyungsoo kalau ia bisa menjadi pemburu bahkan ketika ia sedang diburu.

kris langsung jongkok begitu ia sudah sampai di hadapan kyungsoo, agar wajahnya setara dengan wajah kyungsoo. bisa dibilang kyungsoo baik-baik saja. walaupun lengannya berdarah, entah karena apa kris tak tahu, tapi ia selamat sampai sini. tubuh kyungsoo penuh dengan noda darah musuh. rambutnya acak-acakan dan ia basah kuyup karena keringatnya sendiri. matanya merah dan tubuhnya bergetar. kris tersenyum.

" _well done kyungsoo. you did a great job "_

kyungsoo hanya diam saja. tenggorokannya tercekat dan bibirnya terkatup erat. ia sangat lelah dan sedikit lagi ia akan pingsan. tapi tidak. kyungsoo takkan pingsan. ia terlalu takut, panik, lelah, sedih, dan marah untuk pingsan.

" kau sudah berusaha. untuk ukuran orang awam, kau sangat mengagumkan. tapi lenganmu kenapa? " tanya kris khawatir. kyungsoo hanya diam saja. tenggorokannya kering karena ia haus dan bibirnya juga sulit terbuka.

" tertembak? "

kyungsoo mengangguk. kris membelalak. ia langsung meraih lengan kyungsoo lembut dan membawanya ke wajahnya. ia merobek lengan seragam kyungsoo agar bisa melihat lukanya. hanya kulit yang terbuka dengan darah yang mengalir, tapi tak ada peluru yang menancap. kris langsung menghela nafas lega. kyungsoo hampir tertembak. dia hanya tergores saja. pasti karena ia lengah setelah berlari terus-menerus. yang membuat kyungsoo terluka bukanlah karena ia tak bisa melarikan diri. tapi karena ia lelah. kalau ia belum lelah, kyungsoo rasanya bisa kabur dari musuh yang menembakinya hanya dengan tangan kosong.

kris menggunakan kain hasil robekan seragam kyungsoo untuk mengikat luka yang terbuka itu. kyungsoo hanya memejamkan mata karena lukanya baru terasa perih dan sakit sekarang. sepertinya panik membuatnya mati rasa untuk beberapa saat.

" ayo kita pulang " ucap kris lembut sambil bangkit berdiri. kyungsoo hanya terdiam. dia tidak bisa merasakan tubuhnya lagi. kris langsung meraup tubuh kyungsoo dan menggendongnya bridal style. ia berjalan menuju mobilnya yang terparkir cukup jauh. kyungsoo hanya diam saja sejak tadi. pasti karena ia terlalu lelah dan ketakutan. tapi tak apa. kyungsoo kuat. kris yakin kyungsoo tak lama lagi akan terbiasa. ia hanya perlu berhenti takut dan panik.

kris menunduk untuk melihat wajah kyungsoo. kyungsoo memejamkan matanya. wajahnya kotor karena debu dan keringat. tapi bagi kris kyungsoo tetap terlihat cantik. kris yang gemas mendekatkan kepala kyungsoo ke wajahnya dan mencium rambut hitam kyungsoo. rambut lembut itu jadi basah karena keringat kyungsoo dan juga kotor. tapi kris tak peduli. ia terus berjalan dengan wajah di rambut kyungsoo. dalam hati kris kagum dengan kyungsoo yang sampai detik ini belum menangis atau pingsan. tapi tak lama lagi dia pasti hancur. kris harus melihat air mata kyungsoo, karena itu sangat berharga.

kris meletakkan tubuh kyungsoo lembut di kursi penumpang. setelah itu ia berjalan mengitari mobil dan masuk ke kursi setir. ia langsung tancap gas dan ngebut kembali ke apartment. luka kyungsoo harus di obati. ia tidak boleh ke sekolah dalam keadaan tidak stabil seperti ini.

kyungsoo menatap jalan di depannya ini tanpa ekspresi. ia baru tahu kalau kris bisa ngebut sampai seperti ini. biasanya ia menyetir dengan tenang. tapi kalau dibutuhkan kris juga bisa ngebut ala F1. kyungsoo ingin menoleh dan menatap kris, tapi ia tidak sanggup bergerak.

kris mengambil hp di sakunya dan menelpon. chanyeol langsung mengangkat.

" tikus sungguhan menyerang. bukan mblaq. jumlahnya tiga. kalau aku tidak ke kantor nanti sore, anggap saja sang tuan putri membutuhkanku "

chanyeol memutar bola mata, tapi ia tak mengatakan apapun. ia sendiri baru selesai kuis jadi ia tidak tahu apa yang menimpa mereka. tapi mendengar dari suara kris yang tenang, sepertinya kyungsoo selamat. maksud kris membutuhkan adalah kyungsoo pasti butuh seseorang untuk menenangkannya. chanyeol maklum dengan kyungsoo yang pasti mengalami mental breakdown setelah diburu seperti itu.

" selidiki kelompok tiga orang itu karena mereka berhasil menyadap nomor kyungsoo. awasi mblaq. btob nanti saja kita urus "

" kau mau aku bereskan btob? kau tak perlu ikut. jadi kau tetap bisa bercinta dengan malaikatmu dan btob tetap habis. bagaimana? "

" tidak perlu. aku ingin menghancurkan siapapun yang melukai putriku dengan tanganku sendiri. kau urusi saja bisnis seperti biasa. urusan penghancuran nanti aku pikir setelah aku selesai dengan tuan putri "

kyungsoo tak perlu bertanya untuk mengetahui siapa itu sang tuan putri. dialah sang putri. dan kyungsoo semakin ngeri karena kris sungguhan menghabisi semua yang melukainya.

to be continue

* * *

ps: i even did some research about firearm (senjata api), how to use it, how many kind, etc etc for this fic omg ;_; its confusing and frustating because i dont know how to use gun and i dont know the mechanism of gun like this part is for this or that part is for that. there are so many kind of guns while we all know gun is just gun so yeah... your supporting reviews mean a lot to me bc i know my hard work gets all the payback ;u;

pss: there will be a lot of action scenes in the future i hope you guys dont mind ;u; and for those who asked for krisoo moment, pls be patient. they will do all lovey dovey but later after kyungsoo 'opens' his eyes OuO

psss: dont be shy and just tell me everything you want to tell me. i want to know what you think of this chapter! thanks very much :D


	7. Chapter 7

chase or be chased chapter 7

pairing: kris/kyungsoo

word count: 6623

warnings: swearing, mention of sexual activities, a lot of violence, minor character death

kris menggendong kyungsoo sampai masuk apartment. dia baru menurunkan kyungsoo ketika sudah sampai di kamar tidur. kris menidurkan kyungsoo di atas kasur dengan lembut. mata kyungsoo tetap terpejam sejak ia turun dari mobil. rasanya ia tidak mau melihat sekelilingnya. ia tidak peduli lagi. ia hanya ingin membulat di kasur seperti bola, tapi tak bisa karena badannya sakit semua. kyungsoo tak melihat kris pergi kemana. tapi sejurus kemudian suara air mengguyur terdengar dari kamar mandi. kyungsoo membuka mata ketika ia merasa kris sudah berdiri di sampingnya.

" kau harus mandi karena tubuhmu kotor dan lukamu juga harus dibersihkan agar tak infeksi. kau mau mandi sendiri atau... "

kyungsoo menatap kris tajam. kris hanya tersenyum. tentu ia sudah tahu jawabannya, hanya saja ia ingin menggoda kyungsoo. kris mengangkat tubuh kyungsoo lagi dari kasur dan menggendongnya sampai kamar mandi. ia menurunkan kyungsoo di samping wastafel agar kyungsoo bisa duduk dulu dan melepas pakaian. kalau duduk disini wajah kyungsoo jadi sejajar dengan wajah kris, padahal kris berdiri. kyungsoo hanya menatap kris tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. kris berdiri diantara kaki kyungsoo yang terbuka. wajah mereka sangat dekat tapi mereka tak mengatakan apapun. hanya bernafas dan saling menatap. sampai kemudian kris menjauhkan tubuhnya dari kyungsoo.

" aku sudah menyiapkan singlet untuk dipakai setelah kau mandi. aku harus mengobati lukamu, jadi jangan pakai baju berlengan ya " ucap kris lembut sambil tersenyum, sebelum kemudian ia keluar dari kamar mandi. kyungsoo hanya menatap kepergian kris dengan mata kosongnya. ia sendiri bingung kenapa kris bertingkah seperti ini. ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. badannya mati rasa dan kyungsoo hanya bisa membeku di tempatnya duduk. ia ingin dan tidak ingin meminta bantuan kris untuk mandi. hingga akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk memaksakan dirinya mandi.

lukanya tidak sakit lagi. yang tersisa hanya rasa ngilunya saja. kyungsoo merutuki dirinya sendiri kenapa bisa tergores di lengan kanan. ia tidak yakin apakah ia bisa menggerakkan lengannya untuk menulis. tapi sisanya ia baik-baik saja. kyungsoo mati rasa karena badannya terlalu lelah. di banding dengan badannya, kyungsoo lebih merasa sakit di dada. rasanya menarik nafas saja susah.

kyungsoo melihat sekeliling kamar mandi. air hangat sudah mengalir dari atas pancuran. pakaian gantinya sudah di gantung kris. kris sudah menyiapkan semua. dan kyungsoo yakin kalau ia tidak segera mandi sekarang, kris pasti mendobrak masuk dan memaksa memandikan kyungsoo. ia tidak mau hal itu terjadi. jadi kyungsoo melompat turun dan berjalan mendekati pancuran. ia berhenti di dekatnya untuk melepas bajunya terlebih dahulu. seragam putihnya sudah tak berbentuk lagi. apalagi kain yang membalut lengan kyungsoo. warnanya sudah merah sepenuhnya. kyungsoo melepas satu-persatu pakaiannya. kain di lengan yang terakhir. begitu ia membukanya, ia lega karena darah sudah berhenti mengalir. tapi lukanya memang sangat jelek dan menjijikkan. kyungsoo harus segera membersihkannya.

kyungsoo melangkah ke bawah pancuran. ia tidak mendesis kesakitan ketika air tiba-tiba menyengat lukanya dengan tajam. rasanya sangat pedih dan menyakitkan. kyungsoo hanya memejamkan matanya, membiarkan air membasuh tubuhnya. rasanya ia ingin lenyap detik itu juga. ia tidak mengerti kenapa ia tidak mati saja tadi. ia tidak sanggup menahan perasaan ngeri dan takut sebesar itu. ia tidak mau merasakannya lagi. tapi selama ia bersama kris, hidupnya hanya untuk merasakan hal itu. mata kyungsoo ikut terasa pedih.

kyungsoo mandi dan keramas dengan cepat karena ia tak sanggup berdiri terlalu lama. kakinya masih sakit semua, apalagi telapak kakinya. jadi setelah mengeringkan tubuh, kyungsoo langsung memakai pakaiannya. celana pendek pororo dan singlet pemberian kris. kyungsoo tak pernah punya singlet karena ia lebih suka tidur dengan piyama. kyungsoo bahkan tidak merasa ngeri dengan kenyataan kalau kris membelikannya baju segala macam semua sesuai dengan ukuran tubuhnya. singlet putih longgar itu pun sesuai dengan ukurannya. kyungsoo menatap ke cermin besar sebelum ia keluar.

lelaki itu terlihat mengerikan. tatapannya kosong, seperti tak ada kehidupan disana. wajah dan bibirnya pucat. dan lengan kanannya terluka. daging merah terlihat dengan jelas karena tak tertutup kulit. tubuhnya juga terlihat sangat kurus.

kyungsoo mengalihkan pandangan dari pantulan dirinya yang menyedihkan dan berjalan keluar dari kamar mandi. belum sempat ia menyentuh gagang pintu tapi pintu itu sudah terbuka sendiri dengan cepat. terlihat wajah kris yang khawatir. kyungsoo tak mendongak dan hanya menatap depan. ia tentu saja melewatkan ekspresi kaget kris.

mata kris menatap goresan hitam yang terlihat sangat jelas di bahu kanan kyungsoo. kyungsoo selalu memakai baju lengkap dan tertutup, jadi kris tak bisa melihat goresan itu. goresan itu berbentuk seperti tulisan. hanya satu baris. dalam bahasa yunani. ukurannya cukup besar, sehingga menutupi bahu kanan kyungsoo.

kris sekarang mengerti kenapa kyungsoo santai saja melihat tubuhnya penuh dengan tato. karena dia sendiri bertato. tidak hanya satu pula. kris tidak bisa melewatkan tato salip besar di bagian dalam lengan kiri kyungsoo. kris tak melihat tadi karena yang terluka adalah lengan kanan kyungsoo. sekarang setelah kedua lengan kyungsoo tak tertutupi apa-apa, tato salip itu terlihat dengan jelas. ukurannya cukup besar. membentang dari atas dekat ketiak sampai siku. kris tanpa sadar tersenyum. kyungsoo terlalu sempurna.

kris meraup tubuh kyungsoo dan menggendongnya menuju tempat tidur. kris menurunkan kyungsoo agar ia duduk di pinggiran tempat tidur. sudah ada kotak asing di sampingnya. kyungsoo hanya menatap depan dan tak melihat apa yang kris ambil dari kotak itu. hingga tiba-tiba rasa pedih yang amat sangat menyengat menyerang lengannya lagi. kali ini kyungsoo mendesis kesakitan. kris mencekeram lengan kyungsoo cukup kuat dan menyentuh-nyentuhkan kapas ke luka kyungsoo. antiseptik. kemudian kris melapisi luka kyungsoo dengan salep, membuat kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya sendiri agar tak menjerit protes. rasanya seperti dicabik-cabik dengan pisau berkali-kali. mata kyungsoo berair karena kesakitan. hingga akhirnya cengkeraman di lengannya hilang. kyungsoo menghela nafas lega dalam hati.

kris hilang dari samping kyungsoo bersama dengan kotak asing itu. kyungsoo masih duduk dalam diam. lukanya terasa perih dan seluruh lengan kanan kyungsoo berdenyut ngilu. kyungsoo merasa kasur yang di dudukinya bergerak karena ketambahan satu berat lagi. kyungsoo tak perlu menoleh untuk melihat kalau kris sudah duduk di kasur sambil bersandar di bantal. ia merasa lengan kirinya di tarik lembut ke belakang.

" kemarilah " sahut kris pelan. kyungsoo menoleh ke belakang. kris duduk berselonjor di atas kasur. ia menepuk-nepuk pahanya. entah apa yang merasuki kyungsoo yang jelas ia merangkak naik keatas kasur dan duduk di pangkuan kris. ia menyandarkan dagunya diatas bahu kris. bisa ia rasakan kedua lengan kris memeluk pinggangnya erat dan menarik tubuhnya lebih dekat. terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat. yang terdengar hanya suara jarum jam yang berdetak di dinding. kalau bukan karena dada kyungsoo yang bergerak, kris pasti sudah menganggap kyungsoo mati. ia bahkan tidak mendengar suara nafas kyungsoo.

kris menjauhkan badan kyungsoo darinya agar bisa melihat wajahnya. kedua tangan besarnya meraup wajah kecil kyungsoo. matanya menatap kyungsoo lekat.

" menangislah kyungsoo. kau pasti ingin menangis. jangan kau tahan lagi air matamu "

suara kris membuat mata kyungsoo kembali pedih. ia menatap mata kris lekat, seperti berusaha meyakinkan diri kalau tak apa ia menangis. ia sudah lama tak menangis. entah kapan ia terakhir kali menangis, ia sendiri tak ingat. dan kris yang malah menyuruhnya menangis membuat pertahanannya goyah.

" _it's okay to cry kyungsoo. i'm here and i won't judge you. you can cry as long as you want "_

kyungsoo berkedip. kris menarik wajah kyungsoo kearahnya dan mencium mata kanannya lembut. tembok kyungsoo langsung hancur. air matanya mengalir begitu saja.

dalam hati kris mengumpat. ternyata kyungsoo memang sungguhan mengerti bahasa inggris. ia tidak tahu karena kyungsoo tak pernah menanggapi ketika kris berbicara dalam bahasa inggris. biasanya orang akan berteriak protes ketika kris berbicara dalam bahasa inggris, tapi kyungsoo tidak. kyungsoo hanya menatap kris dengan mata besarnya. tapi kris sudah merasa kalau malaikat kecilnya tidak mungkin sebodoh itu. dan ternyata benar dugaan kris. ia sengaja mengatakan hal tadi dalam bahasa inggris untuk mengetes apakah kyungsoo mengerti atau tidak. dan hasilnya, kyungsoo sangat mengerti. kris ingin memarahi kyungsoo karena kenapa ia tidak bilang kalau ia bisa bahasa inggris, tapi tentu saja tak sekarang. kris bisa mengkonfrontasi kyungsoo nanti setelah ia sudah tenang.

kyungsoo memeluk kris erat dan menyembunyikan wajahnya di leher kris agar wajahnya tak terlihat. wajah kyungsoo selalu jelek dan mengerikan kalau menangis. dan ia tak ingin kris melihat. kris sendiri hanya diam saja mendengar suara isakan kyungsoo yang makin lama makin keras. perasaan takut dan ngeri membuncah di dada kyungsoo. ia memeluk kris makin erat, seakan takut kalau kris akan pergi meninggalkannya.

sebenarnya kris tak masalah kalau leher dan bahunya basah karena air mata kyungsoo. yang ia merasa tak nyaman adalah bibir kyungsoo yang berada di lehernya. kris ingin mati karena ia sampai sekarang belum merasakan bibir tebal dan seksi kyungsoo. ia tahu ia tidak boleh berpikir soal itu sekarang tapi kehangatan bibir kyungsoo di lehernya sangat menganggu. kris menarik nafas panjang dan ganti mengusap punggung kyungsoo lembut, berusaha menenangkannya. kyungsoo menangis cukup lama. tapi isakannya mulai reda. ia tidak menangis tersedu-sedu lagi seperti anak kecil.

kris menjauhkan wajah kyungsoo dari lehernya agar ia bisa menatapnya. kyungsoo sudah tak ada tenaga lagi jadi ia membiarkan kris. kris menatap wajah kyungsoo yang memerah dan basah karena air matanya sendiri. mata kyungsoo terpejam. kyungsoo memang cantik jadi dia mau apa saja tetap terlihat cantik. kris tiba-tiba menjilat pipi kyungsoo. kyungsoo yang kaget langsung membuka matanya. pipi kyungsoo rasanya seperti air mata dan sabun. kyungsoo menatap kris bingung. mata besarnya terlihat bening dan berkilau karena tadi menangis. agak bengkak sedikit tapi tetap lucu. kris yang tak sanggup lagi akhirnya menunduk dan menempelkan bibirnya ke bibir kyungsoo.

hanya sentuhan ringan dan lembut. tak ada tekanan sama sekali. kris mencium kyungsoo hanya untuk meyakinkan malaikat kecilnya kalau ia takkan pergi. dan juga bentuk permintaan maaf karena kris membiarkan kyungsoo terluka. kyungsoo malah menangis lagi karena kris memperlakukannya dengan terlalu lembut. seolah kyungsoo adalah hal paling berharga bagi kris. dan kyungsoo tak tahu harus berpikir seperti apa. ciuman pertama mereka pun terasa asin karena air mata kyungsoo.

kris menciumnya lama sekali. kyungsoo tak mengitung berapa menit. yang jelas, kris menciumnya sampai ia tertidur. perasaannya sudah tenang karena kris berada sangat dekat dengan dirinya. karena sudah tenang jadi kyungsoo langsung jatuh tertidur, karena ia sendiri sangat kelelahan. kris baru menarik wajahnya ketika ia sudah memastikan kalau kyungsoo terlelap. ia tersenyum lebar. wajah kyungsoo yang berada di kedua tangannya terlihat damai. akhirnya kris berhasil menghancurkan tembok hati kyungsoo.

kris menyandarkan wajah kyungsoo dengan lembut di bahunya lagi, tapi di bahu lain yang tidak kyungsoo tangisi. pasti tidak nyaman bagi kyungsoo kalau ia tidur di bahu yang basah. kris menghela nafas lega. rasanya sangat damai seperti ini. ia tidak masalah berada di posisi ini selamanya. kris tidak peduli selama kyungsoo berada di pelukannya, tidur dengan nyamannya. kris tak masalah kalau ia menjadi kasur dan bantal kyungsoo. walaupun nanti ia pasti merasa kram karena duduk terlalu lama, tapi ia tak masalah. benar apa chanyeol. kris takut kalau ia sungguhan akan melakukan apapun yang diminta kyungsoo.

hingga tiba-tiba hp di sampingnya bergetar. ada pesan masuk. kris mengambil hpnya dengan sebelah tangan, karena tangan satunya memeluk kyungsoo agar kyungsoo tak miring kemudian jatuh.

_chanyeol: how's your princess?_

kris memutar bola matanya. kapan chanyeol akan berhenti menganggunya dengan kyungsoo. tapi ia tetap membalas.

_kris: i kissed him to sleep so go away and dont disturb me_

chanyeol langsung membalas dengan cepat.

_chanyeol: you kissed him? nice way to comfort kris smh_

_kris: g.o.a.w.a.y_

_chanyeol: well im alr away fr you so. anyway i know who did it. its from cnblue's people. and mblaq is on the way to your apartment now. sorry to say_

kris mengumpat pelan. ia menunduk melihat kyungsoo yang masih tidur dengan damai. ia tidak ingin melepas pelukannya, ia juga tak ingin membangunkan kyungsoo, tapi ia harus membereskan mblaq. mereka pasti mau melakukan serangan frontal.

_kris: wtf? why you no block em or smt duh_

_chanyeol: dude calm down. i just knew it fr sehun and sehun is now panic at the disco too. what shud i do now?_

_kris: destroy cnblue and leave nothing. i'll take care of this by myself_

_chanyeol: roger captain_

chanyeol langsung mengajak jongin dan tao untuk menyerbu markas cnblue. tersisa sehun sendiri di kantor mengawasi semua gerak-gerik sahabatnya serta musuh. luhan masih belum kembali dari pertemuannya. yixing nanti malam baru kembali. sehun tidak khawatir dengan chanyeol, ia hanya khawatir dengan kris yang menghadapi lima orang brutal bersenjata sendirian. terakhir mblaq menyerang apartment kris, pintu kamar kris hancur lebur karena bom dan kamar kris sendiri tidak berbentuk lagi. kris memilih melompat dari jendela dan langsung kabur dengan mobil. mblaq juga mengejar jadi terjadi aksi kejar-kejaran yang menegangkan. untung jongin dan tao langsung ngebut ke tempat kris kemudian membantu.

saat itu mblaq memang hanya terluka parah dan tidak di bunuh. tapi sepertinya kris memilih untuk membunuh sekarang. karena dia ada kyungsoo dan akan semakin merepotkan kalau musuh segitu banyak dibiarkan hidup. motivasi kris sekarang berbeda. bunuh semua yang melukai kyungsoo. sedikit atau banyak, asalkan kyungsoo terluka, pasti hancur. dan musuh juga semakin gencar menyerang karena mereka tahu sekutu kris bertambah satu dan ia juga kuat.

sehun melihat sinyal asing bergerak di layarnya. ia membelalak dan langsung menelpon chanyeol. chanyeol pasti bisa mengangkat telpon karena yang menyetir jongin.

" _UKISS IS ON THE WAY TO OUR OFFICE! "_

chanyeol mengumpat dan menyuruh jongin agar lebih cepat. mereka harus segera menyelesaikan cnblue karena mereka juga harus membereskan ukiss. anggota ukiss cukup banyak dan mereka sangat merepotkan. chanyeol berharap kris cepat membereskan mblaq karena mereka membutuhkannya sekarang.

kris merebahkan tubuh kyungsoo selembut mungkin di kasur. ia langsung merasa hampa karena kyungsoo tidak di pelukannya tapi ia yakin kurang dari beberapa menit mblaq akan sampai. ia langsung melompat dari atas tempat tidur dan menuju ruang kerjanya. layar sudah berkedip-kedip merah, tanda akan ada serangan. tapi sesuatu di layar membuat kris membeku. pesan darurat dari sehun.

_ukiss will arrive at our office in two hours. i hope you can finish your work soon bc i need help here._

kris langsung mengetik cepat di keyboard.

_call for help._

mereka jarang memanggil bantuan karena kalau sudah memanggil, itu tandanya mereka sudah tidak sanggup lagi mengatasi serangan sendirian. bantuan yang di maksud adalah orang-orang yang bekerja di bawah perusahaan kris untuk menjadi pengawal. mereka hanya bekerja kalau di panggil kris. misalnya ketika kris akan melakukan pengepungan besar-besaran dan menghancurkan satu kantor besar. atau ketika kantor mereka di kepung oleh berbagai macam musuh. dan kris meminta bantuan karena ia tahu ukiss akan membawa pasukannya juga.

kris berharap chanyeol, jongin, dan tao akan selamat karena mereka hanya bertiga menyerang kantor cnblue. kris menyesal menyuruh mereka menyerbu tapi perasaan kris sudah mengatakan kalau cnblue juga pasti menyerang dalam waktu dekat. jadi dari pada di serang, lebih baik mereka menyerang dulu. semoga saja cnblue lengah karena beberapa anggotanya sudah di bereskan kyungsoo tadi.

kris mengambil senapan laras panjangnya dan mengisinya dengan amunisi. dia menyiapkan dua senapan untuk jaga-jaga kalau nanti ia kehabisan. ia juga menyiapkan dua pistol untuk di masukkan ke saku depan celananya. satu pisau yang di selipkan di saku belakang celananya. setelah itu ia memakai rompi anti peluru.

kris melihat peta dan menyalakan tracking. ia melihat mblaq yang melaju cepat menuju apartmentnya. mereka akan sampai lima menit lagi. kris langsung berlari ke layar keamanannya dan mengaktifkan _mode: danger_. pintu kamar apartment otomatis tertutup dengan beberapa lapisan baja, agar tak mudah hancur kalau terkena bom. setelah itu kris berlari keluar dari ruang kerja dan kembali ke kamar tidur. kamar tidur memiliki jendela besar yang menghadap langsung ke area depan apartment. kris membuka jendelanya dan berdiri di balkon. sebelah tangan memegang senapan. di dekat kakinya sudah ada satu senapan lain dan beberapa cadangan amunisi. begitu matanya menangkap ada mobil yang bergerak dari kejauhan, kris langsung mengarahkan moncongnya kearah mobil.

saat mobil sudah cukup dekat dengan apartment, kris langsung menembaki mobil itu dari lantai tiga.

kyungsoo tersentak bangun karena ia mendengar suara tembakan yang sangat dekat dengannya. matanya membelalak lebar. seketika itu juga ia langsung duduk di tempat tidur dan melihat kearah kris. benar saja. kris berdiri di balkon sambil memegang senapan laras panjang, tubuhnya sudah memakai baju aneh. kyungsoo berpikir untuk beberapa saat sebelum kemudian menyadari kalau itu rompi anti peluru. ia menelan ludah susah payah. mereka di serang di apartment.

kris yang merasa kalau kyungsoo bangun langsung berhenti menembak dan menunduk. ia duduk bersandar di tembok balkon, wajahnya menatap kyungsoo khawatir. kyungsoo bergeser ke pinggir tempat tidur dan turun dengan perlahan. kemudian ia merangkak kearah kris. suara tembakan terdengar jelas. sepertinya tikus menembaki balkon dari bawah. kyungsoo langsung memeluk kris begitu ia sampai di depannya. kris memeluk kyungsoo erat, membenamkan wajahnya di rambut kyungsoo. badan kyungsoo tak bergetar karena ketakutan, tapi ekspresinya horor. kris melepas pelukannya untuk beberapa saat dan menatap wajah kyungsoo lekat.

" kau pergi ke ruang kerjaku dan awasi layarnya. kalau ada pesan yang tiba-tiba muncul di layar, cepat beri tahu aku. dan bawa hpku juga. aku akan urus tikus di bawah " ucap kris cepat. kyungsoo hanya mengangguk dan langsung merangkak keluar dari balkon. setelah sampai di dalam kamar, ia langsung berdiri dan berlari kearah ruang kerja kris. betapa kagetnya ia melihat ada banyak sekali senjata disana. tersusun rapi di rak yang menjulang tinggi. kyungsoo baru kali ini melihat ada senjata api sebanyak ini. berbagai macam jenis dan bentuk. untuk beberapa saat kyungsoo hanya melongo takjub. tapi sejurus kemudian ia langsung tersadar dan menuju ke layar besar kris.

ia melihat percakapan terakhir kris dengan sehun di layar. kyungsoo tak tahu siapa itu sehun. pasti sahabat kris yang lain. dia hanya tahu chanyeol karena pertemuan pertama mereka. karena tak ada pesan baru, kyungsoo langsung keluar dari ruang dan menuju ke kamar tidur lagi. kris masih baku tembak dengan musuh. perasaan kyungsoo tak enak. tak mungkin mereka datang dan hanya menyerang dari bawah. pasti akan ada yang mendobrak pintu. kyungsoo langsung mengambil hp kris yang berada di atas tempat tidur dan kembali ke ruang kerja.

mata kyungsoo berputar cepat melihat berbagai senjata api disana. ada begitu banyak macam senapan dan pistol. tapi sayangnya kyungsoo tak bisa menggunakan semuanya. kyungsoo hanya bisa berkelahi dengan tangan kosong, dengan benda tumpul macam tongkat pemukul, atau dengan pisau. dan kyungsoo sangat bersyukur saat ia menemukan rak yang berisi berbagai macam pisau. ia langsung mengambil beberapa dan memasukkannya ke saku celana pendeknya. ia melihat-lihat lagi, mencari mungkin ada rompi anti peluru lain. dan ia sangat lega karena masih ada satu lagi di pojokan. ia langsung mengenakannya dan mengambil satu pisau lagi di rak untuk dipegang.

kyungsoo menunduk untuk melihat lukanya yang masih terbuka. lukanya bisa infeksi kalau tidak ditutup. kyungsoo langsung mencari kotak asing yang tadi di pegang kris. ia mencari ke segala penjuru kamar, dan menemukannya di meja dekat dapur. kyungsoo langsung membuka kotak dan mengambil perban. ia membalut sendiri lengannya. dan tepat setelah ia selesai membalut lengannya, tanah bergetar. mata kyungsoo membelalak ngeri.

" KYUNGSOO KAU DIMANA? " teriak kris panik dari balkon. ia masih baku tembak dengan satu member mblaq, karena dua lainnya sudah tertembak mati. kris tahu kalau dua member lain pasti menuju pintu depan dan berusaha menghancurkannya. kris harus membereskan yang satu di bawah ini dulu baru bisa lompat.

" AKU DI DAPUR KRIS! " jawab kyungsoo sambil melihat kearah pintu dengan tajam. pintu itu bergetar beberapa kali. jantung kyungsoo seakan berhenti berdetak. hingga tiba-tiba hp kris berdering karena ada telpon. sehun. kyungsoo langsung mengangkatnya cepat.

" UKISS HANYA MENGECOH KITA KRIS! MEREKA TADI HANYA PURA-PURA MENUJU KANTOR AGAR KITA MENGIRA MEREKA AKAN MENYERANG KANTOR! PADAHAL SEKARANG MEREKA MENUJU APARTMENTMU! "

kyungsoo mematung di tempatnya berdiri. pintu masih bergetar, tapi kali ini lebih kuat. suara tembakan masih terdengar. kyungsoo yang syok terdiam untuk beberapa saat, sampai kemudian ia tersadar dan menanggapi.

" aku akan memberi tahu kris " ucap kyungsoo cepat sambil langsung mematikan sambungan. di seberang telpon, sehun kaget karena ia mendengar ada suara asing yang menjawab telpon. tapi sejurus kemudian ia tersenyum. pasti kyungsoo. kris terlalu sibuk untuk mengangkat telpon.

" KATA SEHUN UKISS HANYA MENGECOH DAN DIA SEDANG KEMARI SEKARANG KRIS! " teriak kyungsoo dari ruang tamu. ia berjalan mendekati pintu kamar apartment yang bergetar, tapi tak terlalu dekat.

kris sendiri mengumpat dari tempatnya. ia sudah menggunakan senapan keduanya karena yang pertama amunisinya sudah habis. kalau baku tembak dengan lee joon memang bakal lama karena joon adalah penembak hebat. lawan lee jon seharusnya luhan atau chanyeol. mereka berdua adalah penembak terbaik di kantor kris. kris juga cukup bagus dalam menembak tapi keakuratannya masih kalah dengan luhan atau chanyeol. kris lebih suka berkelahi dengan tangan kosong. sebenarnya dia dan kyungsoo sama saja.

di sisi lain, kyungsoo menunggu sampai pintu di depannya ini ambrol. tangan kirinya menggenggam pisau kris dengan erat. kyungsoo mundur menjauh karena ia merasa bom kali ini berhasil menghancurkan pintu. ia menghindari serpihan kayu dan tembok dan terbang kemana-mana. begitu ada seseorang yang berjalan masuk, kyungsoo langsung melempar pisau kearahnya. jarak mereka cukup jauh dan ada asap yang menutupi area pintu, jadi seseorang itu tidak melihat kalau ada kyungsoo yang berdiri di ujung sana. sayangnya semua sudah terlambat. pisau sudah menancap di jantung orang itu. ia pun terjatuh di dekat pintu.

kris sudah tahu kalau pintunya hancur. jadi ia langsung menghentikan baku tembak dan berusaha mencari kyungsoo. dan betapa kagetnya ia saat melihat kyungsoo berdiri di dekat pintu.

kyungsoo masih berdiri agak jauh dari pintu. ia menunggu kalau-kalau ada lagi yang datang. dan benar saja. tembakan bertubi-tubi langsung diarahkan kearahnya. kyungsoo berlari kearah sofa dan berlindung disana. beberapa peluru mengenai punggungnya tapi kyungsoo sudah memakai rompi jadi ia tak masalah. ia mengintip kearah pintu dari pinggiran sofa. seseorang itu berjalan masuk dengan perlahan sambil terus menembak ke segala arah. kyungsoo tak buang-buang waktu dan langsung melempar pisaunya lagi dengan kuat. seseorang itu sontak terjatuh. kyungsoo bangkit dari sofa dan melihat. tepat di jantung lagi. kyungsoo menyeringai puas. kemampuan melempar pisaunya masih bagus rupanya.

kris yang melihat itu semua hanya berdiri kaku di tengah ruangan. pintunya hancur dan balkonnya juga hancur karena di tembaki. lee joon sudah berhenti menembaki dari bawah dan kris mengira dia pasti naik juga menyusul teman-temannya. kris hanya berdiri melihat kyungsoo yang sudah mengambil pisau lain dari saku celana pendeknya. ia menggenggamnya lagi di tangan kiri. lee joon tidak bernasib baik karena baru saja ia akan masuk ke dalam kamar, kyungsoo sudah melempar pisaunya lagi. karena terlalu jauh jaraknya jadi pisau kyungsoo hanya mengenai kaki lee joon. joon langsung membungkuk kesakitan sementara kyungsoo berlari kearahnya. kyungsoo menendang wajah joon sangat keras, membuat tubuh joon membentur tembok. darah joon muncrat kemana-mana.

dan kyungsoo menyelesaikan joon hanya dengan memilintir kepalanya dengan kuat, mematahkan lehernya. tubuh joon langsung tergeletak di lantai begitu saja. kyungsoo bangkit dan melihat dua tubuh lain. darah ada dimana-mana. ia sayang dengan pisau kris yang menancap di dada tikus tapi ia tidak mau mengambilnya. terlalu banyak darah.

hingga tiba-tiba seseorang yang memeluknya dari belakang membuat kyungsoo sadar.

kris tidak sanggup melihat malaikat kecilnya berbuat sekeji itu. sekarang dia mengerti bagaimana kyungsoo mengalahkan musuh sebanyak itu di malam ketika mereka pertama kali bertemu. kyungsoo tak butuh senjata. musuh memang banyak dan berpengalaman. tapi kyungsoo memiliki teknik. dia tidak asal pukul. sekalinya memukul, pasti sangat keras sampai membuat seseorang sulit untuk bangun lagi. dan kyungsoo tinggal pilih saja mau dibuat babak belur atau mati.

dan teknik memilintir kepala itu sangat kejam.

kyungsoo hanya diam saja di peluk kris dari belakang. matanya menatap tajam kearah pintu. ia sedang emosi sekarang. kalau sedang emosi, kyungsoo memang selalu kejam. dia tidak suka dengan tikus yang menganggu tidurnya. ia baru saja merasakan kedamaian tapi tikus sudah menyerang lagi dan merusak semua.

hingga tiba-tiba mereka berdua mendengar suara derap langkah dari kejauhan. ukiss sudah datang.

" jumlah ukiss cukup banyak dan mereka sangat merepotkan. kita akan lompat dari jendela " ucap kris cepat sambil menarik tangan kiri kyungsoo menuju balkon. kris menunduk melihat ke bawah, melihat apakah ada tikus yang jaga di bawah atau tidak. dan ternyata ada. kris langsung mengisi senapan dengan amunisi dan menembaki tikus yang ada di bawah dengan brutal. begitu mereka mati, kris langsung melompat turun duluan. ia meninggalkan senapan di balkon karena melompat sambil membawa senapan bukanlah ide bagus.

tubuh kris seakan terbang untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mendarat dengan kedua kakinya di tanah. kyungsoo menatap dari atas dengan takjub. matanya berbinar. kris terlihat keren sekali melompatnya. tapi sekarang giliran kyungsoo yang melompat. kyungsoo langsung berpegangan ke tembok balkon yang hancur dengan ngeri. ia pernah lompat dari lantai dua, tapi belum kalau tiga.

kris membuat posisi gendongan dengan kedua tangannya. ia mengangguk cepat, tanda menyuruh kyungsoo cepat lompat. kris mengisyaratkan kalau ia akan menangkap tubuh kyungsoo. kyungsoo tetap takut tapi ia percaya dengan kris. suara derap langkah makin terdengar keras, diiringi dengan suara tembakan. kyungsoo langsung melompat tanpa berpikir lagi.

rasanya seperti terbang. ia memosisikan tubuhnya agar lebih mudah di tangkap kris. dan detik berikutnya ia sudah mendarat dengan mulus di kedua tangan kris.

kris sendiri belum pernah menangkap seseorang dari lantai tiga. tapi ia percaya kyungsoo. tubuh kyungsoo ringan dan ia pasti bisa menangkapnya. ternyata kyungsoo sendiri memosisikan tubuhnya dalam bentuk setengah rebahan agar ia bisa mendarat dengan tepat di kedua tangan kris. kris menangkap kyungsoo dengan senyuman lebar. kyungsoo memang cerdas. dia terlalu sempurna.

kris berlari dengan kyungsoo di gendongannya menuju mobilnya. anehnya kris menurunkan kyungsoo di kursi setir. kris langsung melompati mobil dan masuk ke kursi penumpang. ia melempar kunci kearah kyungsoo, yang langsung di tangkap dengan mudah.

" kau yang nyetir. aku harus menembak karena mereka pasti mengejar dengan mobil juga " ucap kris cepat sambil menyalakan gps yang ada di dashboard. ia menyentuh-nyentuh layar gps dan gps langsung menunjukkan arah dengan suara. kyungsoo menginjak pedal gas dalam-dalam dan ngebut keluar dari parkiran apartment. sementara kris badannya setengah melongok ke jok belakang untuk mengambil senapan dan amunisinya. setelah senapannya siap, kris langsung menatap depan lagi. senapan yang tadi ia gunakan untuk menyelamatkan kyungsoo ada di tangan.

" _turn left on the next intersection "_

suara lelaki dari mesin gps terdengar keras di dalam mobil. kyungsoo banting setir ke kiri dan melaju dengan cepat. kris dalam hati kagum dengan kemampuan ngebut kyungsoo yang bisa dibilang boleh saingan dengan jongin. kris berharap kyungsoo memiliki sedikit saja kekurangan karena ia terlalu sempurna sampai-sampai kris sendiri takut.

kyungsoo tahu kalau lukanya harus dibalut ketika ia berada di luar. ia tahu cara membalut lukanya sendiri. ia tahu kalau ia harus menggunakan rompi anti peluru karena ia pasti di tembaki. ia tahu kalau pasti ada yang mendobrak pintu depan. ia tahu cara melempar pisau dengan tepat dengan tangan kiri. ia tahu cara melompat dengan benar untuk memudahkan orang yang menangkap. ia tahu cara menyalip dengan cepat dan ngebut di jalanan ramai.

kyungsoo memang malaikat kris.

lamunan kris terhenti karena ia mendengar suara tembakan. ukiss sudah menyusul rupanya. kyungsoo menatap kris panik, tapi kris hanya tersenyum.

" kau konsentrasi menyetir saja. biar aku yang urus mereka. mobilku akan baik-baik saja karena ini juga sama seperti mobilmu bahannya " sahut kris santai. ia mengokang senapannya dan membuka jendela. kris melihat kaca spion, memperhatikan sedan hitam yang sedang ngebut tak jauh dari belakang mereka. mereka berusaha menyusul, tapi kyungsoo menyetir terlalu cepat dan meliuk-liuk, membuat mereka sulit mendekat. kris menunggu sampai tidak ada mobil di antara mereka karena ia tidak mau menembak mobil lain. begitu waktunya sudah tepat, kris langsung melongokkan badannya keluar lewat jendela dan menembaki ban mobil tikus.

kyungsoo hanya mendengar suara tembakan berkali-kali di belakangnya, tapi ia tak melihat apapun. ia sangat fokus dengan apa yang ada di hadapannya. ia tidak mau melirik kaca spion karena ia takut ia nanti akan panik kemudian oleng dalam menyetir. kris sudah membagi tugas. dan ia harus percaya dengan kris.

hingga tiba-tiba suara tembakan berhenti dan badan kris kembali masuk sepenuhnya di dalam mobil. ia menutup jendela mobil dengan tenang. kyungsoo melirik kris dengan tatapan bingung, karena kenapa aksi tembak-tembakannya cepat sekali. kris nyengir.

" aku hanya menembak ban mobil agar mereka berhenti mengikuti. aku tidak ada waktu untuk menembaki mereka satu-satu karena kita harus cepat sampai di kantor. ukiss bisa kita bereskan nanti " jelas kris sambil meletakkan senapannya kembali ke jok belakang. kyungsoo mengangguk mengerti. kris pasti sudah memikirkan semuanya.

mereka menyetir dalam diam. kyungsoo masih mendengar petunjuk arah dari gps, sementara kris hanya melihat-lihat sekeliling dengan tenang. kris baru menyadari kalau ternyata kyungsoo malah memudahkan segalanya. kyungsoo tidak merepotkan sama sekali dan ia bisa menjadi partner kris dalam membereskan tikus. memang kyungsoo perlu banyak latihan dan belajar menembak, tapi sisanya dia sudah cukup kuat. tidak, tidak. kyungsoo sangat genius. itu yang terpenting. dia belajar dari melihat dan mendengar. kyungsoo akan menjadi sangat kuat kalau ia dilatih dengan baik. kris tersenyum memikirkannya.

" ah kyungsoo, aku baru ingat. sekolahmu bagaimana? " tanya kris baru sadar. kyungsoo tak meliriknya dan masih fokus menyetir, tapi dia sudah tidak ngebut lagi.

" aku sudah titip ijin pada junmyeon. tidak masalah " jawab kyungsoo seadanya. kris mengangguk pelan.

kyungsoo baru sadar kalau lokasi kantor kris sangat jauh dari apartment. rasanya seperti keluar kota, walaupun sebenarnya tidak. kyungsoo pernah lihat jalan-jalan di sekelilingnya. daerah perbatasan seoul. dan semakin lama jalan yang ramai berubah jadi perumahan sederhana yang sepi. sudah banyak pohon-pohon tinggi menjulang di sekitarnya, seperti pedesaan. kyungsoo tak bertanya kenapa jauh sekali dan hanya fokus menyetir.

" _you know english don't you_ " sahut kris tiba-tiba mengagetkan kyungsoo. jantung kyungsoo seakan berhenti berdetak. ia tidak menoleh kearah kris, hanya menatap depan dengan tatapan ngeri. memang tidak mungkin menyembunyikan sesuatu dari kris. cepat atau lambat kris pasti tahu.

" _answer me kyungsoo_ " ucap kris lagi. suaranya terdengar biasa, walaupun nadanya tegas. kyungsoo menelan ludah susah payah.

" _i can fuck you hard right here right now and you can't escape me—"_

" _STOP KRIS STOP! GEEZ WHY ARE YOU ALWAYS SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT TO ME? _" pekik kyungsoo frustasi. ia menatap kris tajam. kris hanya menatap kyungsoo kalem, walau tatapannya sengit.

ia sengaja memancing kyungsoo dengan kata-kata frontalnya karena ia yakin kyungsoo pasti tak tahan mendengarnya.

" _why you no tell me that you know english?_ " tanya kris lagi. kyungsoo menghela nafas berat. kris memang sungguhan marah.

" _you never ask me _" jawab kyungsoo sekenanya. kris berdecak.

" _but you just can tell me right away! you are freakin annoying you know?_ " ucap kris gemas. kyungsoo tersenyum. ia tahu kalau dirinya menyebalkan. ia hanya ingin membuat kris berhenti berlaku baik padanya karena ia tidak seharusnya melakukan itu. kris membuat kyungsoo menangis dan itu membuat rasa sesak di dada kyungsoo hilang. tak ada yang bisa membuat kyungsoo menangis karena ia terlalu kuat untuk menangis. tapi kata-kata kris yang sederhana menghancurkan semuanya. kyungsoo berterima kasih dalam hati pada kris karena ia sudah mengijinkan kyungsoo menangis sepuasnya.

tapi kyungsoo mulai bingung karena sekarang yang terlihat hanyalah pepohonan tinggi menjulang di sekelilingnya. tak ada lagi rumah. hanya jalan setapak dua arah dengan hutan yang mengelilingi. kyungsoo tak yakin kalau mereka masih di seoul.

" dimana kita sekarang? " tanya kyungsoo sambil menoleh kearah kris. kris ternyata dari tadi menatapnya tajam, jadi kyungsoo langsung mengalihkan pandangannya. kris sialan.

" perbatasan. aku sengaja mencari tempat terpencil agar kalau terjadi serangan besar-besaran, warga sekitar takkan terganggu " jawab kris kalem. kyungsoo memutar bola mata. warga sekitar darimana. rumah penduduk saja sudah tak kelihatan lagi.

" _is it okay for me to go to your office? _" tanya kyungsoo tak yakin. ia merasa tidak berhak masuk ke dalam kantor kris. ia bukan siapa-siapa dan ia hanya akan merepotkan kris. kris malah tertawa kecil mendengar pertanyaan lucu kyungsoo.

" _of course you can go to my office kyungsoo. soon or later you will go there and meet my bestfriends. ah..._ " kris baru sadar kalau ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal sahabatnya.

" _can i have my phone back, lady?_ " tanya kris sambil tersenyum jahil. kyungsoo mendengus dan mengambil hp kris di saku celananya kemudian melempar ke sembarang arah. kris tentu saja bisa menangkapnya dengan mudah. ia langsung menelpon sehun.

" _you okay?_ " tanya sehun langsung tanpa berkata halo. kris tertawa.

" _totally. credit to my lovely princess "_

sehun langsung menghela nafas lega. ia sedang sendirian di kantor dan semua sahabatnya pergi. ia paling tidak suka sendirian karena ia merasa lemah. biasanya ia dan yixing berjaga di kantor. tapi yixing masih nanti malam pulang. sekarang masih jam 3 sore.

" _what happened? "_

" _my apartment... "_

sehun tak perlu mendengar penjelasan lengkap untuk tahu kalau apartment kris pasti hancur. mblaq memang suka membawa bom-bom rakitan dengan daya ledak tak terlalu kuat, hanya untuk menghancurkan pintu kamar apartment kris. kris memang harus memasang pintu baja berlapis-lapis atau apa agar tak mudah di hancurkan.

" _i'll call the repairman to fix your room. for few days you can sleep in other room or something "_

sebenarnya tanpa kyungsoo tahu lagi kalau kris sudah menyewa semua kamar di apartment mulai dari lantai satu sampai lima. kris selalu jaga-jaga kalau kamarnya hancur. sekarang kamarnya di lantai tiga hancur. kris berniat untuk pindah ke kamar di lantai dua, agar memudahkan kyungsoo melompat nanti. ia bisa langsung masuk kamar tanpa mengurus administrasi lagi. kris memang punya cukup uang untuk membayar sewa kamar sebanyak itu per tahun.

" _anyway i'll bring my princess to the office so behave. is luhan already home? "_

" _in fifteen minutes "_

kris mengerang frustasi. ia tidak mau malaikat kecilnya yang manis harus melihat ulah tidak senonoh sehun dan luhan. walaupun ujung-ujungnya ia pasti melihat juga, tapi setidaknya tidak sekarang. kyungsoo masih belum stabil dan ia bisa berbuat hal-hal mengerikan. seperti melempar pisau ke jantung luhan atau semacamnya. kris tidak tahu berapa banyak pisau yang diambil kyungsoo dari raknya, tapi sepertinya cukup untuk membereskan kris beserta sahabat-sahabatnya.

" _no sex no blowjob no handjob no eating each other face no sexual activities guys please my princess is not in a stable condition and i'm scared he will strangle you or luhan. or even worse "_

kyungsoo memutar bola matanya. kris berbicara seolah-olah ia tidak ada di sampingnya dan tidak mendengar dengan jelas. kris lupa kyungsoo mengerti bahasa inggris atau bagaimana sih. tentu saja ia tahu kalau kris memanggilnya putri lagi, putriku lebih tepatnya, dan ia sedang melarang dua sahabatnya _making out_ di depannya. kyungsoo sebenarnya tak masalah melihat pasangan berlaku macam-macam di depannya. dia tidak peduli. asalkan mereka tak menganggunya.

" _is he that scary jesus christ? "_

" _well sadly he is. so behave_ " ucap kris sambil langsung mematikan sambungan. untuk beberapa saat ia lupa kalau kyungsoo ada di sampingnya dan sedang menyetir. tapi kyungsoo hanya diam saja dan tidak berkomentar. ia selalu tidak berkomentar ketika kris sedang berbicara panjang lebar dalam bahasa inggris, walaupun ia sendiri mengerti.

kris melihat arloji di tangannya lekat. ia menghitung. kata sehun, luhan akan kembali ke kantor dalam lima belas menit. kalau lima belas menit berarti kenyataannya lima menit. luhan kalau ngebut seperti orang gila. jadi ia menghitung kalau dalam...

enam...

lima...

empat...

sebuah sedan berwarna merah tiba-tiba melesat melewati mobil kris dengan kecepatan tinggi. kyungsoo sampai terlonjak di kursinya karena suara mesin sedan merah itu terdengar sangat nyaring dan ia melaju sangat kencang. bahkan kyungsoo sampai melihat ada asap di sekeliling ban mobil itu karena gesekannya terlalu kuat. kris geleng-geleng di sampingnya.

" _luhan "_

" _luhan? "_

" _one of my bestfriends "_

" _oh "_

kyungsoo seharusnya tak kaget melihat sahabat kris yang kalau nyetir seperti di kejar maut. kris saja sangat berbahaya. pasti semua sahabatnya juga sama berbahayanya. rasanya kyungsoo seperti akan berkunjung ke kandang macan. sudah terlambat bagi kyungsoo untuk bilang kalau ia tidak mau ke kantor kris.

" _you'll be okay. they won't bite_ " sahut kris tiba-tiba. ia bisa merasakan dengan jelas kalau manusia kecil di sampingnya ini mulai takut. kyungsoo menatapnya dengan mata besarnya yang bening. kris tersenyum.

kyungsoo berharap sahabat-sahabat kris akan menerimanya karena mereka juga pasti tahu kalau kyungsoo sebenarnya hanya menambah masalah kris. entah sejak kapan kyungsoo lebih sering memikirkan kris dari pada dirinya sendiri. padahal mereka baru bertemu kemarin, tapi rasanya seperti sudah lama sekali.

" mobil luhan itu merk apa? " tanya kyungsoo penasaran. rasanya semua mobil sport yang hanya ia lihat di tv atau majalah jadi hidup sejak ia bersama kris. bukan hanya melihat langsung, ia bahkan sedang menyetir salah satunya.

" bugatti. nanti di kantor kau malah akan melihat lebih banyak lagi mobil sport dengan berbagai macam merk "

kyungsoo mendadak pusing. ia akan berurusan dengan sekelompok macan kaya dan sangat berbahaya. lengkap sudah penderitaannya.

tapi matanya langsung membelalak lebar begitu sebuah rumah mewah yang sangat besar terlihat di pandangannya. bukan rumah lagi sepertinya, tapi mansion. mansion yang sangat besar dan mewah. mengerikannya adalah ketika di sekitar mansion itu berdiri lelak-lelaki yang berbaris rapi mengelilingi rumah, berpakaian hitam-hitam dan membawa senapan laras panjang. mereka seolah siap menembak siapa saja yang muncul dari ujung jalan tapi bukan mobil boss mereka. jumlah pasukan itu cukup banyak. kyungsoo bisa membayangkan seperti apa kengerian serangan yang sesungguhnya.

begitu mobil kris sudah dekat, pasukan itu minggir membuka jalan dan otomatis gerbang depan yang berdiri tegak menjulang ikut terbuka perlahan. mansion itu dikelilingi pagar besi yang sangat tinggi. kyungsoo melajukan mobil dengan perlahan masuk ke dalam mansion. mansion itu pun memiliki lapangan parkir yang luas. dan benar kata kris. disana sudah terparkir sekitar empat mobil sport lain, dalam berbagai macam warna. ia mendapati bugatti merah luhan yang tadi ngebut sudah terparkir cantik. kyungsoo menelan ludah susah payah dan memarkirkan mobil kris di samping mobil luhan.

setelah mengunci mobil, kyungsoo langsung memberikan kuncinya ke kris. kris memasukkan kunci mobilnya ke saku celana dan menggandeng tangan mungil kyungsoo masuk ke dalam mansion. tangan mungil itu memang sungguhan mungil di banding tangan jumbo kris. bahkan chanyeol yang tingginya hampir sama dengannya pun tangannya masih lebih kecil dari punya kris. menggenggam tangan sekecil dan sehangat ini membuat kris gemas ingin menelan kyungsoo, tapi sekali lagi ini bukan waktunya.

kris mengandeng tangan kiri karena yang kanan pasti masih ngilu. setelah yixing datang nanti dia harus merawat luka kyungsoo dengan benar. ia sendiri hanya mengerti soal obat seadanya. berbeda dengan yixing yang memang kuliah di jurusan kedokteran.

lagi-lagi pintu depan mansion kris terbuka sendiri begitu kris berjalan mendekatinya. kyungsoo otomatis menempel ke punggung kris karena hawa di dalam mansion kris sangat dingin dan mencekam. bagian dalam mansion pun sudah tidak diragukan lagi mewahnya. kyungsoo sedikit terlonjak kaget ketika pintu mansion tertutup lagi di belakangnya. kyungsoo ingin melompat ke dalam pelukan kris dan membulat disana selamanya. ia sungguh takut dengan mansion ini karena nuansa eropanya sangat kental. seperti di film-film horor.

" kau ingin aku gendong atau bagaimana kyungsoo? " sahut kris tiba-tiba, membuat kyungsoo melompat dari tempatnya berdiri. ia sungguhan kaget sampai jantungnya berdebar keras. kris tertawa melihat reaksi kyungsoo yang berlebihan. kyungsoo yang sebal memukul lengan kris keras. lengan kanannya walaupun sakit tapi masih memiliki kekuatan yang cukup untuk membuat kris mengaduh.

" aku hanya bercanda kyungsoo. kau jangan takut begitulah. ini kantorku. kau sangat aman berada disini "

kyungsoo melihat sekeliling dengan mata besarnya. jadi selama ini kris menyebut kantor ternyata hanya sebuah mansion besar. bukan gedung pencakar langit atau apa. hanya mansion, di tempat terpencil di pinggiran kota seoul. di dalam mansion terdapat banyak pintu dan satu tangga besar di tengah. dilihat dari sudut manapun mansion ini seperti rumah hantu, hanya saja sangat mewah dan bersih.

" kau punya maid atau semacamnya? " tanya kyungsoo sambil memperhatikan foto keluarga yang tergantung di tembok mansion. ia bisa mengenali wajah muda kris yang tampan. dan ada seorang perempuan muda cantik yang berdiri di sebelahnya, sepertinya kakak perempuannya. ayahnya terlihat gagah dan mengerikan, sama seperti kris. ibunya sangat cantik sekali, juga terlihat muda. ayah dan ibu kris memang sangat tinggi, jadi jelas saja kris tingginya mengerikan. tapi orangtua kris memang mempesona. keluarga yang mempesona.

" tentu aku punya. kalau tidak siapa yang mau mengurus rumah sebesar ini " ucap kris sambil menarik tangan kyungsoo lembut, agar ia berhenti melihat foto keluarga yang besar itu. mereka berjalan menuju salah satu pintu. sepertinya sudah tiba waktunya bagi kyungsoo untuk bertemu sahabat kris. ia bersembunyi di punggung kris karena ia belum siap. begitu kris membuka pintu besar itu, kyungsoo menahan nafasnya.

to be continue

* * *

ps: little dictionary for krisyeol conversation: smh = shaking my head, alr = already, fr = from, em = them, smt = something. if you still dont get some part then just ask me :)

pss: sorry for long story omg ;A; i cant cut this chapter into two because it'll be awkward... i had so much feels for kyungsoo's sadness so thats why that part is long TuT sorry again ;~;

psss: dont forget to tell me what you think of this chapter yeah! thanks very much OuO


	8. Chapter 8

chase or be chased chapter 8

pairing: kris/kyungsoo, slight!sehun/luhan, ninja!jongin/kyungsoo

word count: 5528

warnings: swearing

di dalam ruang pertemuan yang besar, luhan dan sehun duduk bersebelahan di salah satu kursi. kris menghela nafas lega karena mereka berdua hanya duduk berdampingan, tidak melakukan apa-apa. tapi tangan mereka bersatu. tak masalah. hanya gandengan tangan mesra saja.

" _you look good kris. after what happened i mean_ " komentar luhan sambil menyeringai kearah kris, tangannya memainkan jari-jari sehun. sehun sendiri hanya duduk dengan malas di kursi, tapi matanya menatap tajam ke kaki kecil lain yang kelihatan berdiri di belakang kris.

" _well my princess helped me a lot. fuck no he saved me. he killed three while i killed two "_

alis luhan terangkat kaget. mata sehun makin menyipit karena sebelah tangan kris berada di belakang punggungnya, pasti menggenggam tangan kyungsoo. sehun sudah penasaran setengah mati dengan sosok kyungsoo yang baru saja membunuh tiga orang member mblaq. dan tubuh kris yang menyebalkan sekali besarnya malah menutupi pemandangan.

" _you said you'll bring the princess. where?_ " tanya luhan sambil memiringkan kepalanya. senyumnya mengerikan sekali. kris menatap pasangan mesum di depannya ini tajam.

" _behave_ " ucap kris tanpa bersuara, hanya menggerakkan mulutnya saja. ia butuh luhan dan sehun mendengar tanpa perlu kyungsoo mendengar. sehun memutar bola mata sementara luhan mengedikkan bahu tak peduli.

kris menarik tangan kyungsoo agar ia melangkah ke depan dan berdiri di samping kris, tangannya meremas tangan kiri kyungsoo yang mungil. kyungsoo menatap dua orang lelaki mempesona di depannya ini dengan mata besarnya. sementara luhan dan sehun menatap kyungsoo syok.

" _well kyungsoo, they are luhan and sehun. orange hair luhan, white hair sehun. guys, this is my princess "_

rahang luhan seakan mau jatuh dari mulutnya. sehun sendiri melongo lebar sekali. kyungsoo merasa tak nyaman di tatap sampai seperti itu. apa ia kelihatan jelek sekali sampai dua lelaki mempesona di depannya ini kaget sekali. sementara itu kris malah menyeringai lebar, bersorak karena sang pasangan mesum syok sekali.

di mata luhan, kyungsoo terlihat seperti anak kecil. tidak, tidak. kyungsoo memang anak kecil. luhan tahu kalau kyungsoo seumuran dengan sehun. tapi anak kecil di pikiran luhan adalah anak sekolah dasar. tubuh kyungsoo kecil mungil, kurus, dan kulitnya putih sekali. rambutnya hitam kelam dan kelihatan lembut. wajahnya mengerikan. mengerikan lucunya. matanya besar dan berkilau. hidungnya lucu. bibirnya tebal, seperti punya jongin, hanya saja bentuknya seperti hati. secara keseluruhan, kyungsoo seharusnya masih sekolah dengan seragamnya dan membawa botol minum, bukan menghajar orang.

di mata sehun, kyungsoo terlihat sangat mungil dan lemah. bagaimana tidak terlihat lemah. kyungsoo hanya memakai singlet putih longgar dan celana pendek pororo. sekali lagi, pororo. mana ada orang memakai celana pororo kemudian membunuh. tidak ada. kecuali kyungsoo. oh jangan lupa sandal kamar kelinci yang di pakai kaki kecil kyungsoo. lengan kanan kyungsoo di perban. sepertinya ia terluka sedikit ketika bertarung, atau diburu, entahlah. tapi luka itu pasti kecil karena kalau besar, kris tidak mungkin setenang ini.

yang membuat sehun dan luhan ngeri adalah tato yang terlihat di bagian dalam lengan kiri kyungsoo, berbentuk salip dan cukup besar. air liur sehun hampir saja menetes karena melihat betapa kontrasnya goresan hitam itu di kulit putih kyungsoo, tapi ia menahannya. di kantor mereka yang bertato hanya kris. dan ini lagi kyungsoo. dunia memang sudah mau kiamat.

" _guys..._ " sahut kris mengagetkan sehun dan luhan yang dari tadi melongo bodoh. kyungsoo mundur sedikit ke belakang jadi sebelah badannya tertutupi badan kris. ia sangat sedih karena dua sahabat kris menatapnya seolah kyungsoo ini alien atau apa. kyungsoo ingin menangis karena kalau sampai ia dibenci sahabat kris berarti habis sudah. sayangnya apa yang ia kira berbeda seribu persen dari apa yang di pikirkan sehun dan luhan.

" _HOLY MOTHER FATHER ARE YOU FUCKIN SERIOUS? THAT PETITE DUDE BESIDE YOU IS FUCKIN ADORABLE AND CUTE THERE IS NO WAY IN HELL HE COULD KILL OR EVEN FIGHT!_ " pekik luhan tak percaya. ia bahkan melompat dari kursi dan langsung menghampiri kyungsoo, tapi dihalangi kris.

" _GODDAMMIT KRIS GO AWAY! I WANT TO SEE THIS CUTIE PIE BECAUSE EVEN HE IS NOT KYUNGSOO, I WILL CHERSIH HIM "_

kyungsoo bergidik ngeri karena luhan mengerikan sekali. wajahnya sangat cantik dan kelihatannya baik padahal kalau ngomong isinya sumpah serapah semua.

" _luhan calm your tits. he is truly kyungsoo. and no you can't cherish him because he is mine "_

kyungsoo ingin menendang kaki kris karena ia bukan milik siapa-siapa. dari tadi ia diam saja di panggil putriku oleh kris tapi bukan berarti ia terima. ia hanya tidak mau membuat keributan sekarang.

" _you are no fun kris. but hello kyungsoo, i'm luhan_ " ucap luhan mendadak lembut dan manis sambil memiringkan kepalanya agar bisa melihat kyungsoo. kyungsoo menatap luhan dengan mata besarnya, tapi diam saja.

" _come here kyungsoo. i won't bite and i'm nice_ " ucap luhan lagi sambil kali ini mengulurkan tangan. senyumnya kelihatan tulus dan matanya terlihat bersinar. aura luhan mengatakan kalau ia baik, walau kyungsoo tahu kalau dari sudut manapun luhan bukan orang baik. tapi ia melepas genggaman kris dan meraih tangan luhan. begitu luhan mendapat tangan kecil itu, ia langsung menarik kyungsoo kearahnya agar kyungsoo menjauh dari kris.

luhan meraup wajah kyungsoo dengan kedua tangannya dan menjerit heboh lagi. sehun yang dari tadi menonton hanya menopang dagu, tapi ia tersenyum. tak biasanya luhan langsung suka dengan orang asing. biasanya ia selalu bersikap ketus dengan siapapun yang kris bawa ke kantor. sedangkan kyungsoo, hanya dengan melihat saja luhan sudah senang padanya. kyungsoo memang memiliki aura orang baik yang kuat.

" _aren't you just precious and adorable?_ " ucap luhan sambil mencubit pipi kyungsoo gemas. kyungsoo hanya tersenyum sedikit, tapi dalam hati ia senang karena ternyata luhan menerimanya.

mata luhan melebar begitu melihat ada tato lagi yang membentang di bahu kanan kyungsoo. sebaris kata dalam bahasa yunani. ukurannya cukup besar sehingga kelihata jelas di balik singlet yang tipis. luhan gemas sekali dan langsung memeluk kyungsoo erat. kyungsoo yang kaget di peluk luhan hanya bisa diam saja, tapi matanya menatap sehun yang duduk tak jauh darinya. sehun tersenyum. kyungsoo juga ikut tersenyum. ternyata lelaki tampan ini yang tadi menelpon kris.

" _even his body is so soft and warm OH MY GOD SEHUN CAN WE ADAPT HIM TO BE OUR SON? HE IS TOO ADORABLE AND I CAN'T LEAVE HIM LIKE THAT!_ " luhan tak bisa berhenti mengagumi kyungsoo sementara kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah. sehun memutar bola mata tapi ia melompat dari kursi dan menghampiri luhan.

" _whatever makes you happy lulu. anyway hello kyungsoo, i'm sehun_ " ucap sehun sambil menyodorkan tangannya. kyungsoo meraih tangan sehun dan menjabatnya pelan. ia tersenyum, walaupun pelukan luhan mulai terasa menyakitkan. untung saja luhan tidak mengenai perbannya karena kalau kena, kyungsoo pasti langsung membanting tubuh luhan.

" _thank you for saving kris_ " ucap sehun mengagetkan kyungsoo. luhan sendiri juga kaget. kris tak mendengar karena dia sendiri sudah keluar ruangan sejak tadi. mata kyungsoo membelalak.

luhan melepas pelukannya dan menatap kyungsoo lekat. ia tersenyum lembut. sehun juga tersenyum kecil padanya. kyungsoo akhirnya bisa tersenyum lebar.

" _i don't know what to say but you're welcome? "_

luhan dan sehun tertawa mendengar jawaban kyungsoo yang polos. kentara sekali kalau kyungsoo memang tidak menganggap kris apa-apa. tapi tak masalah. kyungsoo sudah membantu kris. dan kris mencintai kyungsoo sampai seperti ini. tak ada alasan untuk membenci seorang kyungsoo. tak salah memang kalau kris menyebut kyungsoo malaikatnya.

" _lets sit and talk_ " ucap luhan sambil menarik tangan kiri kyungsoo lembut dan duduk di salah satu kursi. sehun berjalan keluar dari ruangan karena ia merasa kris membutuhkannya. jadilah kyungsoo duduk bersebelahan dengan luhan dalam keheningan. kyungsoo masih takut-takut sementara luhan tidak bisa berhenti menatap kyungsoo. ia tidak habis pikir bagaimana seseorang sekecil dan semanis kyungsoo sanggup membunuh.

" jadi kyungsoo, apa yang terjadi dengan lenganmu? " tanya luhan sambil menatap kyungsoo khawatir. kyungsoo menghela nafas berat.

" tergores peluru tadi ketika kabur. aku lelah jadi aku lengah sedikit dan peluru mereka menggores lenganku. tapi tak apa. sudah tak terasa sakit " jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. luhan mengangguk.

" kau tak ingin bertanya sesuatu? dalam hal ini kaulah yang tidak tahu apa-apa, karena kami sudah tahu semua " ucap luhan sambil tersenyum penuh arti. kyungsoo mulai takut karena senyum luhan malah kelihatan menyeramkan. luhan ini macam berkepribadian ganda atau apa karena rasanya baru tadi dia kelihatan baik dan ramah tapi sekarang terlihat menakutkan.

" umm... kalian semua bisa bahasa inggris dengan lancar ya? "

luhan langsung tertawa tak karuan. dari semua hal yang bisa kyungsoo tanyakan, ia malah bertanya soal bahasa. sungguh menggemaskan sekali.

" tentu saja. kami semua bisa bahasa inggris karena kau tahulah klien kita kan berasal dari berbagai macam negara di seluruh dunia. jadi bahasa inggris adalah bahasa wajib. selain itu kami juga belajar bahasa lain seperti prancis, rusia, thailand, dan lain-lain " jawab luhan sambil tersenyum. kyungsoo manggut-manggut mengerti.

" ada berapa banyak sahabat kris? " ini dia yang paling membuat kyungsoo penasaran. luhan menyeringai.

" ada enam. aku, sehun, jongin, tao, chanyeol, dan yixing. di tambah kris jadi tujuh. kami memang sahabat tapi kami juga dibayar dalam pekerjaan ini "

mata kyungsoo sontak membelalak. ia baru tahu kalau meskipun sahabat tapi semua juga dibayar, sama seperti pegawai.

" tentu kami di bayar karena kami juga bekerja. masing-masing dari kami memiliki tugas masing-masing. contohnya aku. aku adalah _spoker person_ perusahaan kris karena aku yang biasanya bernegosiasi dengan klien. yang lain juga memiliki tugas yang berbeda " lanjut luhan menjelaskan lebih detail karena ia tak tahan melihat ekspresi kaget kyungsoo yang aneh tapi tetap lucu.

mulut kyungsoo membulat 'o' karena ia baru mengerti sekarang. ada terlalu banyak hal yang ia tidak mengerti dan sepertinya bertanya pada luhan adalah ide bagus. luhan meskipun seram tapi dia terlihat lembut dan baik. wajahnya juga cantik sekali. kyungsoo tanpa sadar langsung suka dengan luhan dan ingin berteman baik.

" kalau sehun? "

" dia itu bisa dibilang intelnya perusahaan. dia hacker, mata-mata, pengintai, pengawas semua jalannya aktivitas. pokoknya pekerjaannya hanya berhubungan dengan laptop dan barang-barang elektronik. biasanya dia memperingatkan kalau akan ada tikus yang menyerang dan semacamnya "

pantas saja tadi yang menelpon kris si sehun bukan chanyeol, karena yang mengerti soal keberadaan tikus hanya sehun.

" yang lain? "

" kau tanya sendiri ya nanti setelah bertemu "

kyungsoo langsung cemberut. luhan terkikik dan memeluk kyungsoo gemas. rasanya seperti memiliki anak yang manis, karena wajah kyungsoo terlalu muda untuk jadi adik. luhan menganggap adik hanya kepada kris dan sahabat lain, kecuali sehun. sehun pacarnya jadi meskipun muda dia bukan adik luhan. kyungsoo karena saking kecilnya jadi masuk taraf anak.

" umurmu berapa luhan? " tanya kyungsoo ingin tahu. ganti luhan yang cemberut.

" tidak sopan bertanya umur pada orang yang baru kau kenal kyungsoo " ujar luhan pura-pura memarahi. kyungsoo hanya nyengir. tapi luhan juga akhirnya tetap menjawab.

" aku tahun ini 21. aku yang paling tua di perusahaan. kris, chanyeol dan yixing seumuran. tao lebih tua darimu satu tahun. jongin dan sehun seumuran denganmu "

kyungsoo penasaran dengan wajah chanyeol karena ia malah hanya tahu soal chanyeol. dan ia juga penasaran dengan jongin karena jongin ternyata seumuran juga dengannya.

" yang lain kemana luhan hyung? "

luhan menjerit heboh lagi karena kyungsoo baru saja memanggilnya hyung. ia memeluk kyungsoo erat-erat seperti boneka teddy bear. kyungsoo yang bingung hanya pasrah saja di peluk luhan terus.

" jangan panggil hyung. panggil luhannie saja. dan oh yang lain sedang membereskan tikus, karena tadi disuruh kris "

wajah kyungsoo langsung suram begitu mendengar yang lain sedang membereskan tikus. kenapa aktivitas yang dilakukan kris dan sahabatnya hanya berkisar pada membunuh dan menembak. tapi memang begitulah cara mereka bertahan hidup.

" ini ruang apa luhannie? " tanya kyungsoo berusaha memikirkan yang lain. ruang ini sangat besar dan memiliki banyak kursi yang mengelilingi satu meja bundar di tengah. di ujung ruangan ada layar dan di langit-langit tergantung proyektor. semacam ruang pertemuan.

" ini tempat kami berkumpul bersama untuk membahas hal-hal penting. di dalam rumah terdapat pintu-pintu yang berisi ruang kerja masing-masing. nah di ruang ini tempat kita berkumpul bertujuh untuk membahas sesuatu "

jadi pintu-pintu yang tadi kyungsoo lihat ketika masuk adalah pintu ruang kerja sahabat kris. padahal hanya mansion tapi isinya sudah seperti kantor sungguhan.

hingga tiba-tiba suara deru mesin mobil yang ngebut terdengar samar dari kejauhan. kyungsoo menatap luhan bingung, sementara luhan langsung tersenyum cerah.

" itu jongin dan yang lain. ayo kyungsoo kita lihat! " ajak luhan sambil bangkit berdiri dan menarik tangan kyungsoo menuju jendela dalam ruangan. luhan membuka jendela itu dan melihat keluar. kyungsoo berdiri di dekat jendela dan menatap keluar juga, kearah jalan. suara deru mesin mobil makin lama makin terdengar jelas dan gerbang depan pun terbuka perlahan.

benar saja. dari ujung jalan tiba-tiba muncul sedan putih yang ngebut dengan kecepatan tinggi. suara mesinnya terdengar nyaring karena suasana selalu hening di sekitar mansion. mata kyungsoo melebar karena gaya ngebut sedan putih itu sangat keren. luhan hanya tersenyum.

" yang nyetir mobil itu jongin. mobilnya audi putih. keren ya? "

kyungsoo mengangguk takjub. sedan putih itu langsung melesat masuk melewati gerbang dan berhenti mendadak di parkiran sebelah mobil kris. kyungsoo bahkan bisa melihat asap yang berterbangan saat sedan itu tiba-tiba mengerem mendadak. sebenarnya ada apa dengan sahabat kris dan gaya menyetirnya yang brutal.

luhan menutup jendela dan menunggu sampai sahabat-sahabatnya masuk ke dalam mansion. suara berat lelaki yang berbincang dari kejauhan membuat kyungsoo meringkuk di samping luhan. tidak ada kris di dalam ruangan dan kyungsoo tidak tahu harus berlindung ke siapa. semoga sahabat kris yang lain ini baik juga seperti luhan dan sehun.

begitu pintu terbuka, kyungsoo tanpa sadar menahan nafas karena saking groginya.

mereka bertiga bertubuh sangat tinggi dan tampan. yang satu tingginya hampir setinggi kris, rambutnya pendek warna cokelat. yang dua kulitnya hitam. yang satu rambutnya pirang sementara yang lain rambutnya abu-abu. kyungsoo baru tahu kalau rambut bisa warna-warni seperti itu. sayangnya mereka bertiga berwajah sangat menyeramkan, kecuali yang paling tinggi. kyungsoo mengira-ngira mana yang bernama chanyeol.

sementara chanyeol, jongin dan tao hanya bisa melongo bodoh di ujung pintu. jongin dan tao belum tahu soal kyungsoo karena mereka tadi sebenarnya baru sampai di kantor, tapi langsung diculik chanyeol untuk menyerbu markas cnblue. chanyeol sudah melihat wajah kyungsoo di foto, saat itu bersama sehun dan luhan. hanya saja ia tidak mengira kalau manusia aslinya memang... sekecil itu.

" _don't tell me he is kyungsoo... "_

" _well he is. guys this is kyungsoo "_

" _WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK THERE IS NOW WAY KYUNGSOO WOULD BE THIS TINY OH MY FUCKIN GOD ARE YOU BLOODY SERIOUS LUHAN?_ " jerit chanyeol histeris karena ia tak kuat menahan segala rasa. luhan langsung tertawa tak karuan karena respon chanyeol mirip sekali dengan dirinya tadi. semua juga pasti tak ada yang percaya kalau seorang do kyungsoo bisa berbentuk seperti ini.

" _no guys please i don't get it. can someone kindly tell me what the hell is going on? who is that cute little penguin over there?_ " tanya jongin bingung sambil melihat luhan dan kyungsoo bergantian, walaupun lebih lama di kyungsoo karena ia baru tahu ada lelaki bisa seputih dan secantik itu.

" _jongin, tao, this is kyungsoo. he is kris's love, heart, air, world, life, blood, soul—"_

" _WAIT STOP THERE LUHAN! did you just say he is kris's love? like really, love?_ " potong tao tak percaya. luhan mengangguk mantap. tao melongo. sementara jongin patah hati karena ia baru saja akan meminta kyungsoo menjadi pendamping hidupnya tapi tak jadi karena ternyata si lelaki cantik itu milik kris.

siapapun pasti suka pada pandangan pertama ke kyungsoo, tidak mungkin tidak. chanyeol saja juga terpesona dengan aura kyungsoo yang bersinar diantara mereka yang sudah banyak melakukan dosa. dilihat dari wajah saja mereka semua sudah tahu kalau kyungsoo orang baik. kyungsoo takkan berniat jahat apapun pada mereka. chanyeol mulai mengerti kenapa kris bisa jatuh secepat itu. kyungsoo sendiri ternyata memang sungguhan cantik.

" _but i still don't get it_ " sahut jongin pelan. luhan menghela nafas berat sementara chanyeol berdecak.

" _dude i told you yesterday about kris's accident. that day when he almost died. he is still alive because someone saved him. and well, that someone is kyungsoo _" jelas chanyeol tak sabar. mata jongin dan tao langsung membelalak.

kyungsoo ingin menangis karena kenapa reaksi semua orang dari tadi sama saja. tidak ada yang percaya kalau kyungsoo memang bisa berkelahi. tapi baekhyun saja kadang masih suka lupa kalau kyungsoo bisa berkelahi. jadi tidak salah sebenarnya kalau orang-orang tampan ini tidak percaya. hanya saja cara mereka menatap kyungsoo seolah kyungsoo ini kutu sementara mereka adalah singa. kyungsoo tahu badannya memang kecil dan ia juga kurus, tapi kan tidak sampai segitunya. ia sendiri jengkel dan sedih.

di tambah frustasi karena semua orang tidak bisa berhenti mengatakan kalau kyungsoo adalah cinta hidup mati kris. kyungsoo tidak ingin kris mencintainya karena ia bukanlah apa-apa. tapi kau tidak bisa melarang seseorang mencintaimu jadi kyungsoo hanya bisa diam. ia berusaha tidak memikirkan apakah nanti ia akan jatuh cinta juga dengan kris. yang jelas sekarang ia hanya menganggap kris sebagai pelindungnya. mungkin ia suka pada kris karena kris selalu memperlakukannya dengan lembut, walaupun kris mesum dan sangat menyebalkan. tapi kris orang baik. tidak, tidak. kris bukan orang baik. kris hanya bersikap baik pada orang terdekatnya.

" _kyungsoo, nice to meet you. i'm chanyeol_ " sahut seseorang tiba-tiba saja sudah berdiri menjulang di depan kyungsoo. kyungsoo mendongak lama sekali baru bisa bertemu wajah chanyeol. chanyeol tersenyum lebar kearahnya. kyungsoo ikut tersenyum dan ia berdiri, agar bisa berjabat tangan.

" _nice to meet you chanyeol_ " ucap kyungsoo ramah. ia senang karena chanyeol langsung menerimanya. wajah chanyeol tidak kelihatan seram sama sekali sebenarnya, malah senyum lebarnya yang terlihat agak mengerikan. tapi tak apa. hanya saja tinggi chanyeol memang hampir setinggi kris dan itu sangat menyebalkan. leher kyungsoo suka pegal kalau berbicara pada kris terlalu lama, sekarang ketambahan lagi chanyeol.

si lelaki pirang dan lelaki berambut abu-abu ikut berjalan menghampiri kyungsoo. kyungsoo menatap mereka berdua takut-takut. tapi si rambut abu-abu langsung tersenyum lebar dan mengulurkan tangannya.

" _my name is huang zitao. you can call me tao_ " sahut tao dengan suara pelan. kyungsoo ingin tertawa karena kenapa yang wajahnya paling seram malah suaranya sangat lembut. malah masih berat suara kyungsoo.

" _nice to meet you tao_ " ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum dan menjabat tangan tao.

" _i'm jongin_ " sahut jongin dari samping tao. kyungsoo beralih dari mata panda tao ke jongin. kulit jongin sungguhan hitam. seksi sebenarnya. dan lagi bibirnya juga tebal, hampir sama sepertinya. kyungsoo hanya tersenyum pada jongin, karena tak ada tangan yang terulur.

" kyungsoo " sahut kyungsoo pelan. jongin terus menatapnya lekat dan kalau kyungsoo tidak berpengalaman, ia pasti melewatkan kilatan di mata jongin. kyungsoo ingin menyeringai tapi ia berusaha menahannya. ia tidak boleh bermain dengan sahabat kris. tidak. kyungsoo bisa mempermainkan yang lain tapi bukan kris dan sahabatnya. atau hal itu yang berusaha kyungsoo pikirkan, karena jongin kelihatan paling menggoda diantara semuanya.

kalau dilihat dari dekat, sulit bagi chanyeol, jongin, dan tao untuk melewatkan tato-tato yang menghiasi kulit putih kyungsoo. mereka berusaha menyingkirkan fakta bahwa seorang do kyungsoo ternyata suka pororo, walaupun jongin senang karena dia juga suka pororo. tapi mereka berusaha tidak menatap goresan hitam besar yang ada di bahu kyungsoo lekat. belum lagi salipnya. dan perban di lengan kanannya. kalau mengesampingkan wajah dan tubuh, kyungsoo sebenarnya memang cocok mendapat predikat anak dari mantan preman. tapi kalau di gabung dengan wajah dan tubuh, kyungsoo tetap terlihat seperti anak sekolah dasar yang manis dan polos.

hingga suara langkah kaki lain yang datang masuk ke dalam ruangan membuat mereka semua menoleh kearah pintu. terlihat kris dan sehun yang berjalan masuk perlahan. mata kris langsung cerah begitu melihat kyungsoo berdiri di dekat sahabat-sahabatnya. sepertinya semua sudah berkenalan.

" kalian semua sudah bertemu kyungsoo kan? bagaimana? " tanya kris sambil bersedekap. ia berdiri di samping kyungsoo sambil menyunggingkan senyum puas. chanyeol menghela nafas kalah.

" _impossible_ " komentar chanyeol seadanya. kris langsung tertawa.

" bayangkan saja manusia kecil ini membuatku kerepotan di hari pertama kami bertemu "

kyungsoo langsung menyikut perut kris keras dengan siku kirinya. kris mengaduh dan berjalan menjauhi kyungsoo. semua yang melihat hanya bisa membelalak. si manusia kecil bisa menyikut kris dengan santai. tak ada yang berani menyikut perut kris, bahkan mantan pacar pun tidak.

" umm... begini. tadi luhannie sudah cerita—"

" LUHANNIE? " potong kris kaget, ia berdiri di samping chanyeol. kyungsoo menatap kris bingung sementara luhan yang duduk di kursi langsung tertawa.

" _we are already close so why not calling me luhannie? it's better than luhan hyung you know. also more kawaii "_

" _KAWAII YOUR ASS_ " pekik kris sewot. kyungsoo bahkan memanggilnya bodoh sementara luhan yang baru bertemu beberapa menit sudah mendapat panggilan sayang. kyungsoo sangat tidak adil pada kris.

kyungsoo tidak peduli pada kris dan melanjutkan kata-katanya.

" tadi luhannie cerita soal tugas-tugas kalian. aku sudah tahu tugas sehun dan luhannie tapi aku belum tahu soal tugas kalian bertiga " ucap kyungsoo penasaran. ia menatap tiga lelaki tinggi di depannya ini bergantian. ia sengaja mengacuhkan kris karena ia bisa melihat kris nanti setelah kembali ke apartment.

" bagaimana kalau kita duduk dulu kyungsoo? " ujar chanyeol menawari. kyungsoo langsung tersenyum dan duduk di samping luhan. chanyeol duduk di sampingnya yang lain sementara jongin dan tao hanya bisa mengikuti.

jadinya chanyeol dan luhan bercerita heboh soal mereka sementara kyungsoo duduk di tengah mendengarkan. ia baru tahu kalau jongin dan tao sama-sama pengantar barang. kalau jongin mengantar barang di wilayah korea sementara tao adalah pengawas dari semua barang yang diantar. sesekali juga tao ikut mengirim barang dari cina keluar negeri. tapi ia lebih sering mengawasi jalan masuk keluarnya barang. sementara chanyeol adalah tangan kanan kris. bisa di bilang ia bekerja seperti sekretaris. ia menghubungi kris dan melaporkan segalanya. ia menjadi boss sementara ketika kris tak ada. chanyeol adalah orang paling terpercaya kris.

kris sendiri hanya berdiri diam sambil bersedekap, matanya menatap kyungsoo dan sahabatnya lekat. tapi begitu ia mendapati jongin yang menatap kyungsoo dengan tatapan aneh, kris langsung menyipitkan mata. jongin yang sadar kalau ada hawa pembunuh di dekatnya langsung menoleh kearah kris, dan mendapati kalau bossnya itu sedang menatapnya sengit. jongin langsung menghela nafas berat. kris memang menjadi sangat posesif kalau berhubungan dengan orang yang dicintainya. ia paling benci berbagi. padahal jongin sendiri tidak sungguhan ingin merebut kyungsoo darinya. jongin hanya suka menatap lelaki kecil dan manis itu.

" _mine_ " mulut kris bergerak tanpa suara.

" _i know_ " mulut jongin ikut bergerak tanpa suara. kris memutar bola mata. sudah tahu tapi tetap menatap kyungsoo seperti itu.

" _you are jealous_ " mulut jongin bergerak lagi, ia menyeringai. kris tersedak dan matanya membelalak. untung saja yang lain tidak melihat dan mendengar. kris mengisyaratkan kalau ia akan memotong leher jongin. jongin tertawa tanpa suara. kris tersenyum melihatnya.

kris memang protektif, tapi ia percaya sahabatnya. jongin memang suka menggoda pacar-pacar kris terdahulu, tapi itu karena ia memang suka bermain. jongin, juga yang lainnya, suka bermain kesana kemari. tidur dimana-mana tanpa tahu siapa yang sudah ditiduri dan siapa yang belum. semua kecuali luhan dan sehun tentunya. mereka semua tak percaya dengan hubungan yang serius, walaupun mereka juga senang dua sahabat mereka saling mencintai. sampai kris terkena virus cinta juga seperti sekarang.

akhirnya kris memutuskan untuk duduk di kursi samping sehun. sehun tidak ikut mendengarkan cerita heboh chanyeol karena ia malas, jadi ia hanya duduk sambil bersedekap. begitu ia mengangkat wajah dan melihat kris duduk di sampingnya, seringai sehun langsung kembali. ia menyenggol lengan kris pelan.

" _your girlfriend is lovely_ " bisik sehun pelan sambil menunjuk kyungsoo dengan dagunya. kyungsoo sendiri duduk di tengah dan mendengar dengan seksama cerita chanyeol. matanya berbinar dan senyumnya lebar sekali. dia bisa cocok dengan chanyeol dan luhan cepat sekali karena mereka bertiga sama-sama ekspresif. kris hanya menghela nafas melihatnya.

" _everyone loves kyungsoo already_ " bisik sehun lagi, kali ini sengaja untuk memancing reaksi kris. dan benar saja. kris baru sadar kalau mata sahabatnya kemana-mana. jongin menatap bahu kanan kyungsoo dengan lekat. sementara tao malah dengan terang-terangan menatap paha kyungsoo yang terlihat karena ia duduk bersila di kursi. kaki kyungsoo sama mulusnya dengan perempuan. tak ada bulu atau semacamnya, bekas luka pun tak ada. kris mulai curiga jangan-jangan kyungsoo memang sungguhan perempuan atau apa. dia mulai berpikir tidak-tidak lagi gara-gara omongan sehun. jadi kris ganti menatap sehun tajam. sehun hanya mengedikkan bahu, tapi seringainya belum hilang.

luhan tidak menatap kemana-mana tapi tangannya bersandar santai di kedua pinggang kyungsoo. sesekali luhan juga melirik bibir kyungsoo. hanya chanyeol yang tidak melakukan apa-apa, hanya berbicara dengan kyungsoo. kris terharu karena sahabat sejatinya memang hanya chanyeol, sisanya bajingan saja. sehun berusaha menahan tawa karena wajah kris kelihatan memelas sekali. ia seperti ingin merebut kyungsoo dari sahabatnya tapi kyungsoo sendiri kelihatan senang. sehun tidak tahu kalau kris memang bisa selemah ini kalau berurusan dengan kyungsoo. ia ingin mengambil foto tapi ia tidak mau dicekik kris.

setelah mengobrol sampai malam, akhirnya kris menculik kyungsoo dan mengajaknya ke ruang makan. kyungsoo sampai lupa kalau ia belum makan sejak pagi. ia terlalu mati tadi jadi tak sadar kalau ia belum makan sama sekali. begitu kris mendudukkannya di kursi makan, perut kyungsoo baru berbunyi keras sekali. untung saja di ruangan hanya ada kris, jadi hanya kris yang mendengar. dan kyungsoo harus tabah makan sambil diiringi suara tawa kris yang menggelegar.

sementara sahabat lain hanya bisa geleng-geleng mendengar tawa kris yang kedengaran sampai keluar. kyungsoo memang sumber kebahagiaan kris. ucapan luhan yang berlebihan tadi ternyata memang benar semua. _kyungsoo is kris's love, air, heart, life, soul, etc etc._

kyungsoo makan seperti orang yang tidak pernah makan setahun. kris duduk di sampingnya dan memperhatikan. kalau dilihat seperti ini kyungsoo hanya terlihat seperti anak sekolah biasa. tak ada yang tahu apa saja yang sudah ia lalui. kris jadi sedih karena ia mengambil masa-masa menyenangkan kyungsoo di sekolah. kyungsoo seharusnya pergi keluar bersama teman-temannya, bukannya melempar pisau untuk bertahan diri.

kyungsoo makan dengan rusuh dan belepotan semua. kris tergoda untuk menjilat pipi kyungsoo tapi ia menahan dirinya. jadi ia hanya mengambil lap di meja dan mengusapkannya lembut ke pipi kyungsoo yang belepotan. kyungsoo berhenti makan dan menatap kris. kris hanya tersenyum.

" _eat slowly or you will choke on your food kyungsoo_ " sahut kris sambil menarik tangannya dan kembali menopang dagu menatap kyungsoo. kyungsoo yang bingung merespon apa hanya kembali melanjutkan makannya. ia tidak nyaman di tatap kris saat makan tapi ia tak mau makan sendirian. kalau sedang sendirian di rumah kyungsoo selalu pergi ke rumah baekhyun dan makan disana. orangtua baekhyun sudah menganggap kyungsoo seperti anak mereka juga. karena itulah kyungsoo tak terbiasa makan sendiri.

kyungsoo makan dengan lebih pelan sekarang agar tak belepotan lagi. kris masih menatap kyungsoo lekat. rasanya kris bisa diam berjam-jam dan hanya menatap kyungsoo. tapi kyungsoo harus sendirian, tak boleh bersama yang lain. kris memang sangat egois.

tapi kepala kris langsung terangkat begitu ia mendengar suara mesin mobil dari kejauhan. pendengaran kris sangat tajam jadi ia bisa mendengar suara pelan dengan baik. kyungsoo yang tak mendengar apa-apa hanya makan dalam diam. kris melirik arlojinya. yixing pulang. suara mesin mobil yixing tidak nyaring karena ia tidak memodifikasi mobilnya. berbeda dengan semua, termasuk kris sendiri, yang memodifikasi mobil habis-habisan.

kris tinggal menunggu saja sampai yixing masuk ke dalam mansion. kyungsoo sudah berhenti makan dan sedang minum sekarang. wajahnya kelihatan lega sekali. warna kulitnya sudah tidak pucat lagi karena ia sudah makan, walau tetap saja putih.

hingga tiba-tiba suara pintu terbuka mengagetkan mereka berdua. terlihatlah kepala yixing yang mengintip ke dalam ruangan. ia tersenyum lebar, lesung pipi terlihat semua. dia kelihata ceria sekali setelah mengunjungi rumah. kris menyuruh yixing masuk dengan tangannya.

mata kyungsoo hanya melebar begitu melihat ada satu lagi sahabat kris yang ia belum kenal. semoga saja ini yang terakhir karena kepala kyungsoo sudah pusing mengingat wajah-wajah baru dalam sehari. lelaki di depannya ini berbadan kurus sekali, sama seperti dirinya, dan ia tidak terlalu tinggi. kyungsoo senang karena ternyata ada yang tingginya sama seperti dirinya. sahabat kris yang lain semua setinggi tiang jadi melihat yang sama membuatnya bahagia. tidak perlu mendongak lagi.

kyungsoo langsung tersenyum lebar begitu sahabat kris itu berdiri di hadapan kris.

" _you okay buddy?_ " tanya yixing sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi kris seperti anak kecil. kris menepis tangan yixing kasar dan menatapnya tajam. yixing memang suka seenaknya sendiri padanya. yixing hanya nyengir.

" _i'm okay, but my princess right here isn't. you have to check him "_

yixing mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah seram kris ke wajah mempesona di sampingnya. yixing sudah mendengar semua tentang kyungsoo tadi saat ia menyetir. chanyeol sudah cerita panjang lebar tak karuan. dan kenyataan kalau seorang kris bisa jatuh cinta saja membuat yixing ingin tertawa. tapi ia tidak mau terlihat seram di depan kyungsoo. lelaki kecil di depannya ini memang sudah kelihatan baik walau tidak melakukan apapun. auranya bersinar. yixing menyodorkan tangannya dan tersenyum.

" _hello kyungsoo. i'm yixing. nice to meet you_ " sahut yixing ramah. kyungsoo menyambut tangan yixing dan menjabatnya lembut.

" _nice to meet you too_ " ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

mata yixing memang tidak bisa melewatkan perban di lengan kanan kyungsoo. sebagai 'dokter' di kantor kris, memang sudah menjadi tugas yixing untuk merawat luka sahabat-sahabatnya.

" _i will check your wound kyungsoo. follow me_ " ucap yixing sambil menarik tangan kyungsoo agar ia berdiri. kyungsoo melirik kris terlebih dahulu. kris tersenyum dan mengangguk. kyungsoo akhirnya berdiri dan berjalan mengikuti yixing keluar dari ruang makan.

ternyata semua ruang kerja berada di lantai dua. kyungsoo memperhatikan nametag yang tertempel di setiap pintu. ada nama-nama sahabat kris disana. rasanya seperti berada di kantor sungguhan. hingga sampailah mereka berdua di ruangan yixing. dan benar saja. karena yixing adalah dokter kantor mereka, ruangannya sama seperti kamar rumah sakit. serba putih dan banyak peralatan medis. kyungsoo melihat sekeliling dengan takjub. yixing terkikik melihat ekspresi takjub kyungsoo yang lucu.

" _sit here kyungsoo_ " sahut yixing sambil menepuk pinggiran kasur ala rumah sakit. kyungsoo melompat naik dan duduk menunggu yixing. yixing mengambil beberapa botol dan baskom. gayanya sudah seperti dokter sungguhan.

setelah mengambil semua yang di perlukan, yixing ikut duduk di samping kyungsoo. ia membuka perban yang membalut lengan kyungsoo lembut. dahinya mengernyit saat ia melihat lukanya. luka yang jelek sekali. ia tidak suka melihat ada luka di kulit kyungsoo yang putih. baru kali ini yixing melihat ada lelaki memiliki kulit selembut kulit kyungsoo. yixing mengambil kapas yang sudah di beri alkohol kemudian menyapukannya lembut ke luka kyungsoo. kyungsoo menggigit bibir agar tak mendesis kesakitan. tadi kris, sekarang yixing. ia hanya ingin lukanya cepat sembuh karena ia gatal sekali ingin mencabik lukanya sendiri.

yixing bercerita berbagai macam hal untuk mengalihkan perhatian kyungsoo. kyungsoo menatap yixing lekat. yixing bercerita soal bagaimana ia dan kris bertemu, kuliahnya, rumahnya di changsa, dan kyungsoo mendengarkan dengan seksama. yixing memang orang baik. tak ada aura kegelapan dalam dirinya. kyungsoo penasaran kenapa orang macam yixing bisa bekerja dengan kris.

" kau bisa berkelahi yixing hyung? " tanya kyungsoo ingin tahu. yixing mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap mata besar kyungsoo yang bersinar. ia tertawa pelan.

" tidak bisa. aku tidak bisa berkelahi tapi aku lumayan bisa mengangkat senjata. aku tidak perlu berkelahi karena aku selalu berjaga di kantor. kalau aku ikut berkelahi, kemudian ada sahabat yang terluka, siapa yang mau merawat? "

kyungsoo langsung tertawa geli. benar juga. apa gunanya yixing jadi dokter kalau ternyata dia sendiri ikut perang. dia pasti jaga di kantor bersama sehun. karena akan gawat juga kalau sehun ikut bertarung. dia harus terus mengawasi segalanya.

" _there, there. all done_ " ucap yixing setelah ia selesai menempelkan plester. luka kyungsoo sekarang hanya ditutup kapas yang diplester di pinggirannya. ia tidak perlu di perban lukanya tidak terlalu besar. kyungsoo langsung menghela nafas lega.

" _thanks a lot yixing hyung_ " ucap kyungsoo senang. yixing mengangguk. tanpa kyungsoo sadari kalau kris dari tadi sudah berdiri di ujung pintu. ia bersandar di pinggiran pintu sambil bersedekap. ia harus membawa kyungsoo pulang karena hari sudah larut.

" _we should go kyungsoo. say bye to yixing_ " sahut kris tiba-tiba, mengagetkan kyungsoo. yixing tak kaget karena ia selalu merasa kalau kris sedang dekat. hawa pembunuh kris sangat besar. dan yixing baru sadar kalau kris sedang cemburu padanya. yixing ingin tertawa karena kris sepertinya mudah cemburu sejak ia cinta pada kyungsoo. sahabatnya itu memang bodoh.

" _see you yixing hyung. and thanks again_ " ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum pada yixing. yixing hanya tertawa dan mengangguk. tapi senyum kyungsoo langsung hilang begitu ia melihat wajah masam kris. ia tidak mengerti kenapa kris dari tadi bersikap menyebalkan, jadi ia berjalan duluan keluar dari ruang kerja yixing. kris hanya menatap yixing sebentar sebelum ia ikut keluar menyusul kyungsoo. yixing sendiri hanya geleng-geleng melihat sahabat lamanya yang bodoh, dan sahabat barunya yang tidak peka.

kyungsoo berpamitan dengan cepat pada sahabat barunya karena kris sudah bersiap mengangkut kyungsoo paksa kalau ia terlalu lama. luhan memeluknya cepat karena ia juga sedih kyungsoo sudah harus pergi. pelindung kyungsoo segalak singa jadi luhan malas mencari masalah. setelah kyungsoo keluar dari mansion bersama kris, semua sahabat yang berdiri di dekat pintu langsung menarik nafas panjang.

" _i don't know that he is that whipped. i mean, i know he is whipped. but God please i never see him jealous like that_ " komentar jongin sambil geleng-geleng. chanyeol tertawa mendengarnya.

" _love is blind dude "_

semua orang memutar bola mata, kecuali sehun dan luhan. mereka hanya saling pandang. tapi dalam hati mereka setuju.

to be continue

* * *

ps: sorry for super boring chapter odg you have no idea how many times i wrote then erased then rewrote then erased again otl. this chapter is the hardest to write bc i was about to get the writer block disease TuT for those who asks for krisoo moment pls wait for three or four chapters again ;u;

pss: dont forget to tell me what you think of this chapter~ thanks very much :'D


	9. Chapter 9

chase or be chased chapter 9

pairing: kris/kyungsoo, slight!suho/chen

word count: 4854

warning: swearing

kyungsoo tidak kaget ketika ia melihat ada iphone baru di meja sebelah tempat tidur. hari sudah pagi dan kyungsoo bersiap pergi ke sekolah. kemarin setelah kris dan kyungsoo sampai di kamar apartment baru, kyungsoo langsung melompat ke tempat tidur dan tertidur pulas. ia sangat lelah dan ia tak sanggup membuka mata lagi. ia tidak tahu apa saja yang kris lakukan tapi yang jelas ketika ia membuka mata pagi ini, kris sudah tak ada di kamar. mungkin dia ada kuliah pagi, atau mungkin dia berada di kantor. entahlah. kyungsoo tak mengerti dan ia tak mau mengerti.

ketika sedang mandi, kyungsoo menyempatkan diri melihat luka di lengannya yang sudah mulai sembuh. lukanya sudah tidak terasa sakit lagi ketika terkena air. kyungsoo kagum dengan kemampuan medis yixing. setelah memakai seragam dan bersiap-siap, kyungsoo baru sadar kalau ia berada di kamar apartment yang baru. dekorasinya sangat mirip dengan kamar kris yang lama. kyungsoo ingat kalau kamar kris yang lama pasti hancur tak karuan, jadi mereka pindah ke kamar baru. kyungsoo berusaha tak ngeri dengan kenyataan kalau kris bisa pindah kamar sesuka dia.

kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari kamar dan menutup pintunya. sistem keamanan kamar baru juga sama persis seperti kamar lama kris. kyungsoo lega karena ia tak tersetrum ketika melewati garis hologram tadi. kyungsoo mengingat nomor kamar apartment yang baru, 289. artinya kamar baru kris berada di lantai 2 dan bernomor 89. kyungsoo mengangguk sebelum kemudian berjalan menuju lift. sambil berjalan ia mengecek hp barunya. sudah ada nomor orangtua dan sahabatnya disana. hanya saja mata kyungsoo melebar begitu ia melihat ada nomor sahabat kris juga, semuanya. kyungsoo baru sadar kalau nomor hpnya baru tapi kontaknya tak ada yang hilang sama sekali. kyungsoo sudah tak merasa ngeri lagi karena ia tahu semua pasti ulah sehun. mungkin melacak nomor seseorang adalah pekerjaan paling mudah bagi sehun.

kyungsoo berjalan keluar dari lobby dengan kedua tangan berada di saku celana. matanya melihat sekeliling dengan waspada. tak ada tanda-tanda akan terjadi serangan atau apa. bahkan ketika kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam mobil pun suasana tetap tenang. kyungsoo menarik nafas lega dan langsung tancap gas menuju sekolah. masih ada 20 menit lagi sebelum bel sekolah berdering tapi kyungsoo tak mau bertaruh. apapun bisa terjadi. jadi secepatnya ia harus segera sampai di sekolah. ia tidak mau membolos lagi karena ayahnya pasti marah nanti. kyungsoo sengaja parkir agak jauh dari gerbang sekolah karena ia tak mau menarik perhatian. ia langsung melompat keluar dari mobil dengan cepat kemudian setelah agak jauh baru mengunci mobilnya. ia berjalan tenang menuju gerbang sekolah.

kyungsoo membenarkan kacamatanya yang melorot. hari ini dia memakai penyamaran lengkap. ia berusaha kembali ke kehidupannya yang normal walaupun ia tahu ia sudah tidak normal lagi. kyungsoo menghela nafas berat dan mempercepat langkahnya. begitu ia melihat baekhyun berdiri di depan gerbang dari kejauhan, kyungsoo tanpa sadar langsung berlari kearahnya.

baekhyun memang sengaja berdiri di depan gerbang karena ia menunggu sahabatnya datang. baekhyun sangat cemas pada kyungsoo karena sahabatnya itu jarang sakit. dan mendengar sahabatnya sakit tanpa bisa menjenguk membuat baekhyun sedih. orangtua kyungsoo melarang baekhyun menjenguk karena mereka tak ingin baekhyun tertular, padahal baekhyun sendiri tak peduli. tapi matanya langsung melebar begitu melihat kyungsoo berlari secepat kilat kearahnya dari kejauhan.

kyungsoo memperlambat langkahnya agar ketika ia menabrak baekhyun nanti, baekhyun takkan terjungkal ke belakang. tapi kyungsoo tetap melompat kearah baekhyun dan memeluknya erat. baekhyun yang kaget kyungsoo melompat kearahnya langsung siap-siap menangkap. kyungsoo memeluknya erat sekali seperti koala dan wajahnya terbenam di bahu baekhyun.

" k-kyungsoo... " sahut baekhyun bingung. kyungsoo hanya menggeleng dan mengusap-usapkan wajahnya ke bahu baekhyun. baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan menepuk-nepuk kepala kecil kyungsoo lembut.

" dasar bodoh " gumam baekhyun pelan. tapi ia tersenyum. ia lega sekali sahabatnya sudah sehat dan masuk sekolah. walaupun ia sangat yakin kyungsoo pasti habis mengalami masa-masa sulit, yang dia sendiri tak tahu, karena kyungsoo tak pernah memeluknya. maksudnya kyungsoo pernah memeluknya tapi hanya pada saat-saat tertentu saja. kalau kyungsoo butuh memeluk seseorang itu artinya dia sungguhan sedih atau tak sanggup lagi menahan perasaan.

kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan ia menatap baekhyun lekat. mereka tak bertemu sehari tapi rasanya seperti setahun. terlalu banyak hal yang terjadi dan kyungsoo tak tahu harus apa. ia mengusap pipi baekhyun lembut sebelum akhirnya beralih menggenggam tangannya dan menariknya lembut masuk ke dalam sekolah. baekhyun bingung setengah mati karena kyungsoo bertingkah aneh tapi ia tak bertanya apapun.

" mau bicara? " tanya baekhyun ketika mereka berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. tak ada yang peduli kyungsoo masuk sekolah bergandengan dengan baekhyun karena mereka bahkan tak peduli kyungsoo ada atau tidak. kyungsoo rasanya sangat bersyukur karena kehidupan sekolahnya tidak berubah sama sekali.

" kalau waktunya tepat, aku pasti ceritakan semua " jawab kyungsoo sambil tersenyum sedikit. dahi baekhyun berkerut dalam. biasanya kyungsoo selalu cerita pada baekhyun walaupun itu soal kehidupan kelamnya, tapi kali ini tidak. baekhyun mulai takut kalau kyungsoo kenapa-napa. ia ingat dengan luka di bibir kyungsoo beberapa waktu lalu. pasti ada sangkut pautnya dengan hal itu. dan dengan orang misterius yang menelpon kyungsoo ketika mereka sedang berkumpul di ruang osis. baekhyun sangat ingin tahu tapi ia tidak bisa memaksa kyungsoo. kyungsoo bukanlah orang yang bisa dipaksa. setidaknya olehnya.

" masalahnya sangat serius ya? " tanya baekhyun lagi. ia berhenti berjalan dan menatap kyungsoo sedih. kyungsoo ikut berhenti berjalan dan menatap baekhyun nanar. ia meremas tangan baekhyun lembut sebelum kemudian melepas genggamannya dan berjalan dulu. ia harus segera masuk kelas sebelum bel berbunyi. baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan berjalan menuju kelasnya juga.

junmyeon hampir saja terjungkal jatuh dari kursinya ketika ia melihat kyungsoo berjalan masuk. ia dan sahabat lain sangat khawatir dengan keadaan kyungsoo dan sekarang tiba-tiba saja ia muncul dalam keadaan sangat sehat, walaupun ekspresinya mengerikan. begitu kyungsoo duduk di kursinya, junmyeon yang duduk di sampingnya langsung memeluk bahu kyungsoo dan mengusap lengannya lembut. kyungsoo bersyukur lukanya sudah baikan karena junmyeon sedang mengusap lengan kanannya. ia tidak mau dengan refleks meraih lengan junmyeon dan memilintirnya sampai patah. kyungsoo tersenyum dan mengangguk. untung saja junmyeon menarik tangannya dan ganti menatap kyungsoo lekat.

" aku sudah sembuh junmyeon. tidak perlu khawatir " sahut kyungsoo sambil meraih tasnya dan mengeluarkan buku tulisnya. ia berusaha tenang ketika ia melihat ada pistol dan pisau di dalamnya. dan benda hitam aneh yang setelah kyungsoo amati, ternyata adalah dompet. dahi kyungsoo berkerut dalam. jangan bilang kalau kris memasukkan dompet baru ke dalam tasnya dan berisi uang. kyungsoo berusaha tak melihat isi dompet itu karena ia tidak mau pingsan sekarang. hari masih panjang.

kyungsoo belajar dengan giat dan berusaha mengejar ketinggalannya kemarin. junmyeon meminjaminya banyak catatan untuk disalin. kyungsoo tersenyum dan berterima kasih. untuk beberapa saat kyungsoo lupa dengan kesedihannya dan menikmati kehidupan sekolahnya dengan tenang. ketika jam istirahat berbunyi, kyungsoo bersama junmyeon berjalan menuju ruang osis. semua sahabat lain juga kaget melihat kyungsoo, tapi mereka tak bertanya apapun. mereka tersenyum dan memeluk kyungsoo hangat. kyungsoo sangat bersyukur memiliki sahabat yang mengerti dirinya dan menerima dirinya apa adanya.

" temani aku membeli roti kyungsoo " ajak baekhyun sambil menarik tangan kyungsoo yang sedang selonjoran di sofa ruang osis. ia sangat lelah karena tadi ia baru saja menyalin lima lembar catatan fisika milik junmyeon. masih ada lima catatan pelajaran lain yang harus disalin dan kyungsoo tak yakin tangan kanannya akan bertahan. kyungsoo mengerang dan berguling di sofa, tapi ia tak menepis tangan baekhyun yang menggenggamnya.

" ajak jongdae sana " ucap kyungsoo malas. baekhyun berdecak.

" mereka sedang sibuk dan aku tak mau lihat "

kyungsoo sontak duduk dan melihat ke sofa yang ada di seberangnya. tangan jongdae sudah berada di balik seragam junmyeon dan mulut mereka tentu saja sedang bergulat panas. mata kyungsoo melebar untuk beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya kembali ke ukuran normal. ia mendengus dan bangkit dari sofa. ia keluar dari ruangan dengan baekhyun yang menyusul di belakang, bergumam tak jelas macam _'stupid friends' 'stupid horny friends' 'why do i even befriend them'_. baekhyun hanya geleng-geleng karena kyungsoo sudah mulai dengan bahasa inggrisnya. ia tidak sepintar kyungsoo dalam mata pelajaran bahasa inggris tapi ia bisa membedakan kalau kyungsoo sedang berbicara biasa atau kyungsoo sedang menyumpahi orang.

" sudah lama sekali aku tak mendengar kau berbicara bahasa inggirs " komentar baekhyun sambil menyikut pinggang kyungsoo. kyungsoo baru sadar kalau ia hampir tak pernah berbicara bahasa inggris walaupun ia bisa. ia tahu sahabat-sahabatnya payah dalam bahasa inggris jadi ia hanya diam saja. sejak bersama kris dan sahabatnya kyungsoo jadi terbiasa berbicara dalam bahasa asing itu tanpa ia sadari. kyungsoo nyengir.

" hanya sedang ingin " sahut kyungsoo seadanya. mata baekhyun menyipit.

" aku curiga kalau kau sebenarnya kemarin tidak masuk bukan karena sakit tapi karena hal lain "

kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng. ia tidak bisa berbohong pada baekhyun tapi ia tidak bisa bercerita sekarang. demi keselamatan baekhyun. baekhyun harus tetap suci dan tidak tahu apa-apa.

" jangan bicara macam-macam ah. kau mau roti apa? biar aku belikan " ucap kyungsoo sambil melihat-lihat roti di kantin sekolahnya. karena sekolahnya hanya sekolah negeri murah jadi makanan yang dijual pun tidak banyak. baekhyun membelalak karena demi apa sahabatnya akan membelikannya roti.

" kau serius? jangan bercanda do kyungsoo "

" aku serius byun baekhyun. cepat pilih rotinya sebelum aku berubah pikiran "

baekhyun langsung menyambar roti melon dan memeluknya erat. kyungsoo tertawa dan mengambil roti vanila. ia membayar di kasir dengan uangnya sendiri sebelum kemudian berjalan kembali menuju ruang osis. baekhyun melirik kyungsoo tajam tapi ia tetap memeluk rotinya. sahabatnya sepertinya kerasukan setan.

" kau hilang ingatan atau bagaimana sih " gumam baekhyun tak mengerti. kyungsoo tertawa kecil dan menggeleng.

" ada banyak hal yang terjadi padaku akhir-akhir ini baekhyun. aku tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. bersamamu dan sahabat lain membuatku tetap waras " ucap kyungsoo pelan. baekhyun tak bisa melihat mata kyungsoo karena ia sedang menatap depan tapi baekhyun bisa mendengar nada pahit dari suaranya. ekspresi baekhyun langsung berubah suram lagi. ia memegangi roti yang di belikan kyungsoo erat. sahabatnya sedang kesusahan dan ia ingin membantu, walaupun ia tak tahu harus apa.

" aku selalu bersamamu kyungsoo. selalu dan akan selalu bersamamu "

kyungsoo menunduk dan tersenyum. ia tahu hal itu. dari sekian banyak sahabat memang hanya baekhyun yang mengerti dirinya. ia mengangguk dan tersenyum lebar pada baekhyun. baekhyun ikut tersenyum walaupun ia masih menatap kyungsoo penuh selidik. untungnya ketika baekhyun dan kyungsoo kembali ke ruang osis, jongdae dan junmyeon sudah berhenti _making out_. kyungsoo tak peduli dengan rambut mereka yang acak-acakan dan kembali selonjoran di sofa, yang kali ini sudah diokupasi minseok di ujung. kyungsoo merangkak dan meletakkan kepalanya di pangkuan minseok. minseok terlihat bingung setengah mati tapi ia tak bertanya. baekhyun terkikik di pojokan karena melihat semua orang yang bingung dengan tingkah aneh kyungsoo.

" kau membeli roti kyungsoo? kenapa kau tak bilang padaku. kan aku mau titip juga " ujar jongdae sambil cemberut. baekhyun menjitak kepala jongdae keras.

" kau terlalu sibuk memakan wajah pacarmu jadi aku dan kyungsoo pergi sendiri. dasar mesum. pergi sana beli sendiri " omel baekhyun kesal. jongdae memegangi kepalanya yang sakit sementara junmyeon hanya geleng-geleng.

" tangkap " sahut kyungsoo tiba-tiba sambil melempar rotinya. jongdae yang belum siap hanya bisa pasrah saat roti kyungsoo tepat mengenai dahinya. baekhyun dan minseok tertawa tak karuan sementara junmyeon berusaha menahan tawanya. kyungsoo tersenyum walaupun matanya terpejam sejak tadi. dengan mendengar suaranya saja ia sudah tahu dimana letak jongdae duduk dan ia sengaja melempar kearah kepalanya. jongdae memang menyebalkan.

" demi tuhan kyungsoo kenapa kau tiba-tiba melempar roti! untung saja ini roti karena kalau sepatu, habis sudah kepalaku! " pekik jongdae tak terima. baekhyun memegangi perutnya yang sakit karena terlalu banyak tertawa sementara junmyeon ganti tertawa melolong-lolong. walaupun hanya roti tapi lemparan kyungsoo sanggup membuat dahi jongdae memerah sedikit. minseok berusaha tak tertawa karena kalau tertawa tubuhnya bergetar, dan kyungsoo sedang di pangkuannya jadi ia berusaha tetap tenang. minseok takut ia akan dilempar juga dengan kyungsoo nanti.

" kau bilang kau ingin roti jadi aku memberi " ujar kyungsoo tanpa dosa, kali ini dengan mata terbuka. jongdae menatap kyungsoo tak percaya sementara junmyeon dan baekhyun sudah tergeletak di lantai dengan mulut berbusa.

" sudah cukup hentikan. dadaku sakit karena menahan tawa dan jongdae, cepat tutup mulutmu dan makan rotinya. baekhyun dan junmyeon jangan mati di lantai tolong " sahut minseok menengahi. kyungsoo berguling kearah lain dan memunggungi sahabatnya. baekhyun memukul-mukul lantai karena perutnya juga sakit. junmyeon sepertinya pingsan karena lupa menarik nafas tadi ketika tertawa. jongdae menggerutu tak jelas tapi tetap memakan rotinya. dalam hati ia berterima kasih pada kyungsoo yang memberikan roti padanya cuma-cuma.

beberapa saat kemudian bel tanda istirahat berakhir berbunyi dan semua anggota osis kembali ke kelas masing-masing. kyungsoo berjalan pelan dengan junmyeon di sampingnya. ia sangat mengantuk dan ingin cepat pulang.

" nanti aku dan yang lain akan pergi nonton film setelah pulang sekolah. kau mau ikut? " tanya junmyeon dengan wajah penuh harap. kyungsoo sontak berhenti berjalan dan matanya melebar. ia ingin ikut tapi ia tidak mau membahayakan sahabatnya. akan sangat mengerikan ketika ia pergi dengan sahabatnya kemudian ia di serang. sahabatnya bisa terluka. kyungsoo menelan ludah dan menggeleng lemah.

" maaf junmyeon tapi aku tak bisa ikut. aku... aku harus menyalin catatatnmu kan? iya aku harus menyalin catatan. kau pergi saja dengan yang lain tak apa " ucap kyungsoo sambil tersenyum kecil. ekspresi junmyeon langsung berubah sedih dan ia sepertinya terluka karena kyungsoo menolaknya. ia ingin berkumpul dengan sahabatnya lengkap seperti dulu. ia rindu berkumpul bersama.

" tapi... "

" lain kali aku janji. aku nanti yang akan mengajak kalian semua keluar. kalian harus percaya padaku ya? " potong kyungsoo berusaha meyakinkan. nadanya terdengar memohon. ia hanya tidak mau sahabatnya terluka itu saja. junmyeon akhirnya menyerah karena ekspresi kyungsoo kelihatan memelas sekali. ia tersenyum kecil dan mengangguk.

kyungsoo menjalani sisa hari dengan tenang. setelah jam sekolah selesai, semua sahabatnya pamit duluan karena mereka mengejar film yang di putar paling awal. kyungsoo hanya tersenyum dan melambai pada sahabatnya. ketika sahabatnya sudah jauh barulah kyungsoo berjalan pelan keluar dari kelas. ia hanya ingin cepat sampai apartment karena ia sudah sangat lelah dan mengantuk. dan walaupun hanya sebagai alasan, tapi kyungsoo memang sungguhan ingin menyalin catatan junmyeon. ia ingin segera mengembalikannya besok karena junmyeon juga pasti butuh bukunya untuk belajar.

kyungsoo melompat masuk ke dalam mobil dan langsung ngebut kembali ke apartment. selagi menyetir kyungsoo berusaha menelpon kris, tapi tidak tersambung karena hp kris mati. dahi kyungsoo langsung berkerut dalam. tidak biasanya hp kris mati. kris selalu menyuruhnya untuk menelpon kalau terjadi apa-apa tapi kalau hpnya mati bagaimana kyungsoo mau menelpon. kyungsoo menghela nafas dan meletakkan hp di jok sampingnya. mungkin kris hanya sedang sibuk.

begitu sampai apartment kyungsoo langsung masuk ke dalam kamar dan rebahan di tempat tidur. kamar apartment kris terlalu besar untuk kyungsoo sendiri. kyungsoo tidak suka sendirian. kalau ada kris setidaknya kyungsoo ada teman untuk diajak bertengkar. kyungsoo menghela nafas dan pergi mandi. setelah mandi kyungsoo mengganti baju dengan piyama pororo asing yang ada di lemarinya. pasti kris yang membelikan. kyungsoo tidak bisa protes karena piyama pororonya lucu. kyungsoo duduk bersila di tengah kasur sambil melihat hpnya.

jam menunjukkan pukul lima sore. kyungsoo berusaha menelpon kris lagi. masih tak tersambung. kyungsoo ganti menelpon chanyeol. chanyeol baru mengangkat setelah dering keenam, itupun dengan suara terengah.

" chanyeol? kau sedang apa? " tanya kyungsoo bingung.

terdengar suara engahan chanyeol yang terdengar jelas di telpon, suara jalanan yang ramai serta suara berisik orang-orang di sekitarnya. mata kyungsoo melebar.

" aku... sedang... sibuk... kyungsoo... " jawab chanyeol patah-patah dan serak. kyungsoo menelan ludah susah payah.

" kau sedang diburu? "

" bisa... dibilang... begitu... "

" um... kau perlu dibantu? "

" tidak... perlu... kyungsoo... terima... kasih... "

dahi kyungsoo berkerut dalam. chanyeol sedang diburu tapi ia malah mengangkat telpon kyungsoo. dia memang orang baik. dia pasti mengangkat karena siapa tahu kyungsoo sedang dalam bahaya dan ia tidak bisa menelpon kris.

" aku takkan mengganggumu sekarang chanyeol. hati-hati ya. jangan sampai terluka " ucap kyungsoo khawatir sebelum langsung mematikan sambungan.

di seberang sana chanyeol hanya bisa terdiam ketika kyungsoo mematikan sambungan. memang benar apa kris, kyungsoo suka seenaknya sendiri. tapi chanyeol tersenyum. baru kali ini ada yang peduli padanya dan mengatakan jangan sampai terluka. chanyeol berlari makin cepat dan melompati mobil yang sedang parkir. dia harus segera memikirkan cara untuk balik memburu orang-orang yang memburunya.

kyungsoo ganti menelpon luhan karena ia merasa belum yakin untuk menelpon sahabat lain. untungnya luhan langsung mengangkat di dering pertama. suaranya ceria sekali.

" _KYUNGSOO-YAH! AH MY LOVELY SON! MUM MISSED YOU SO MUCH~ "_ jerit luhan heboh. kyungsoo menggaruk tengkuknya yang tak gatal.

" _um... luhannie... "_

" _HOW YOU ARE BABY? HAVE YOU EATEN? OMO DID KRIS TREAT YOU BAD? I WILL KICK HIS ASS! "_

" _actually i want to ask you about kris... "_

terjadi keheningan untuk beberapa saat. kyungsoo menahan nafas karena entah kenapa jeritan luhan mendadak berhenti dan tak ada suara di seberang sana. hingga kemudian suara luhan berdehem terdengar di telpon.

" _so what's up kyungsoo? "_ tanya luhan dengan nada biasa. kyungsoo yakin kalau nada ceria luhan tadi hanya dibuat-buat saja. kyungsoo merasa ada yang aneh dengan sahabat-sahabat kris.

" _do you know how's kris? i called him but his phone is dead or something i don't know "_

" _ah... kris... he is... kinda busy now so he can't pick his phone. and i think he is out of battery. don't worry he is okay "_

kyungsoo tidak percaya perkataan luhan tapi ia tak ada pilihan lain. ada banyak hal yang ia tidak tahu. dan entah kenapa sepertinya kyungsoo tak ingin tahu.

" _is he... is he with you now? "_

terjadi keheningan lagi sebelum kemudian luhan menjawab.

" _yeah. you wanna talk to him? "_

" _NO! i mean... no. um... just tell him to eat properly "_

luhan tertawa kecil mendengar kyungsoo yang mendadak berteriak. reaksi spontan kyungsoo memang lucu.

" _okay i will tell him. anything else you wanna ask kyungsoo? "_

" _no. maybe. um... luhannie? "_

" _yeah? "_

" _please take care of him "_

" _always been and always will kyungsoo-yah "_

kyungsoo tersenyum mendengarnya. setidaknya apapun yang terjadi kris memiliki sahabat yang melindunginya.

" _thank you. i have some stuffs to do so bye luhannie "_

" _bye babysoo! be safe~ "_

kyungsoo tertawa dan mematikan sambungan. luhan memang suka memberi nama panggilan seenaknya.

di seberang yang lain, kris sedang menatap luhan tajam.

" _did you just call my princess babysoo? "_

" _yeah and so what? he is my baby son so shut the fuck up "_

" _... "_

" _anyway kris "_

" _yeah? "_

" _i'm sure he doesn't love you "_

" _... "_

" _but i'm sure as fuck he cares about you. a lot. he asked me to tell you to eat and take care of you "_

" _... "_

" _he is too good for you actually "_

" _shut up luhan. i don't need your opinion "_

" _but it's true "_

" _... sadly yes "_

" _you are so fuckin stupid wu yifan "_

" _STOP SAYING I'M STUPID GODDAMMIT "_

" _geez calm your balls "_

" _... sehun, how's chanyeol? "_

" _good. will be here in ten minutes. minor injuries only "_

" _thank God "_

yixing hanya diam saja karena ia sedang sibuk menjahit luka sobek di lengan kiri kris. mata sehun sudah berair karena entah kenapa ada banyak sekali aktivitas tikus. ia hanya berdoa semoga tak ada pergerakan yang terlewat matanya karena kalau sampai terlewat, habis sudah.

sementara itu kyungsoo sedang menyalin catatan dengan tekun. ia sampai lupa waktu dan baru sadar ketika ada pesan masuk di hpnya. dari sehun.

_kris asked me to send you some dinner, since you cant go out. enjoy the meal ^_^_

kyungsoo tidak tahu kalau sehun suka memakai emoticon di pesannya. tapi kyungsoo lebih tidak tahu lagi kalau kris seorang pengecut sampai harus menyuruh sehun yang mengirimkan makanan.

_please kick kris's balls hard. and thank you for the meal sehun-ah._

sehun terjungkal dari kursinya setelah membaca pesan kyungsoo. satu kantor tergeletak lemas di lantai karena terlalu banyak tertawa, kecuali kris tentunya. kris ngambek dan mengancam takkan memberi gaji bulan ini, yang sayangnya tak ada percaya.

tak beberapa lama kemudian suara bel di kamar apartment berbunyi. kyungsoo membukakan pintu. dan ia sangat syok saat melihat lelaki delivery pizza tersenyum lebar dengan sebuah karton berbentuk bundar besar di tangan. kris memang membelikan makanan tapi ia tidak perlu membelikan makanan dengan porsi lima orang hanya untuk kyungsoo. kyungsoo menerima pizzanya sambil tersenyum sedikit sebelum kemudian menutup pintu.

sayangnya kris memang mengerti betul dirinya. kyungsoo lupa makan sejak tadi pagi dan pizza untuk porsi lima orang itupun habis dalam waktu singkat. kyungsoo berterima kasih pada kris dalam hati sebelum kemudian melanjutkan menyalinnya. ia pergi tidur ketika waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sepuluh malam. ia tidak berharap apapun tapi setidaknya ia ingin kris pulang dan menemaninya tidur.

keesokan harinya, kyungsoo bangun dengan tempat tidur yang dingin. ia tidak tahu harus senang atau sedih atau marah atau merasa apapun. kyungsoo berusaha melupakan perasaannya dan bersiap pergi ke sekolah. ia menjalani hari yang seperti biasa. tak ada kerusuhan atau kehebohan apapun. masih tidak ada kabar dari kris. kyungsoo berusaha tak melempar barang ketika ia pulang dari sekolah mendapati kamar apartment masih tetap seperti saat ia tinggal. tak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan di dalamnya. kyungsoo semakin benci tinggal sendirian karena kali ini selain sendirian, dia juga tidak bisa kemanapun kalau ia tidak mau melukai orang lain.

ketika malam hari, kyungsoo mendapat kiriman makanan lagi dari kris. kali ini sushi roll dengan berbagai macam rasa. kyungsoo belum pernah makan sushi karena sushi cukup mahal di seoul. ada yang murah tapi rasanya sedih. dan sushi yang kyungsoo makan rasanya sangat lezat. tapi hatinya sakit jadi ia hanya bisa makan dalam diam. mata kyungsoo pedas tapi ia tak menangis. bagaimanapun kyungsoo tak menangis. kyungsoo tetap menghabiskan makanannya.

ia pergi tidur sambil memeluk kelincinya erat. ia berharap ia tidak kehilangan akal sehatnya. ia berharap agar ia kuat dan bisa bertahan. masih ada baekhyun dan sahabat lain. masih ada orangtuanya. kyungsoo menelpon ibunya dan menangis. ia hanya ingin hidup.

esoknya, kyungsoo tak peduli dengan apapun karena kris juga tak peduli padanya. ia akan pergi ke rumah baekhyun setelah pulang sekolah dan bermain disana sampai malam. kyungsoo sudah rindu dengan makanan rumah ibu baekhyun. kalau sempat ia juga akan mengunjungi orangtuanya. kyungsoo sudah lelah dan ia sudah muak dengan segalanya. tiga hari sudah cukup baginya. kris bisa saja mengabari kyungsoo apapun, alasan apapun kenapa ia tidak pulang ke rumah. tapi tak ada. bahkan alasan bodoh pun tak ada.

baekhyun tentu saja senang karena sahabatnya akhirnya mau main ke rumahnya lagi. baekhyun tahu kalau kyungsoo tak pulang ke rumah, karena rumah kyungsoo selalu terlihat gelap seolah tak ada orang. baekhyun tak bertanya karena ia tak ma membuat kyungsoo sedih. tapi mendengar sahabatnya akan main ke rumah, baekhyun tentu saja langsung setuju. apapun asal kyungsoo tak sedih lagi.

" aku beli dvd baru kemarin. kita nonton bersama ya! " ucap baekhyun bersemangat sambil melompat-lompat kecil. kyungsoo tertawa dan mengangguk. ia ikut berjalan bersama baekhyun menuju stasiun. biasanya mereka berdua pulang dan berangkat naik bus kota, karena cukup jauh kalau jalan kaki. kyungsoo tentu saja tak cerita kalau ia membawa mobil ke sekolah. tidak ada yang perlu tahu soal mobil kyungsoo.

kyungsoo tahu kalau akan sangat berbahaya ia pergi keluar tanpa ijin kris. tapi ia sedang amat sangat membenci kris jadi ia lebih baik mencelakai diri sendiri daripada harus ijin kris. kris tidak peduli padanya. ia memaksanya masuk ke dunianya kemudian meninggalkannya begitu saja di dunia yang dingin dan kelam, sendirian. kyungsoo benci sendirian. apapun asal jangan sendirian. jadi lebih baik ia tak sendirian walaupun ia nanti dalam bahaya. kyungsoo hanya lelah.

orangtua baekhyun tentu saja senang anaknya membawa pulang sahabatnya. ibu baekhyun malah sangat emosional dan sampai memeluk kyungsoo erat sekali. kyungsoo tersenyum dan membalas pelukan ibu baekhyun. rasanya hangat. dada kyungsoo masih sakit tapi ia senang. ia bisa bernafas dan ia bisa tertawa. kyungsoo makan masakan ibu baekhyun dengan lahap. baekhyun menyuruh kyungsoo makan dengan perlahan sementara kyungsoo hanya nyengir. setelah makan baekhyun langsung menarik kyungsoo ke kamarnya. sudah lama sekali kyungsoo tak ke kamar baekhyun.

baekhyun menyetel film horor yang baru ia beli. kyungsoo sama sekali tak takut film horor sementara baekhyun cukup berani menonton film horor, walaupun harus dengan bantal. kyungsoo duduk dengan tenang dan sama sekali tak terpengaruh dengan hantu-hantu yang bermunculan. baekhyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di balik bantal dan sesekali ikut menjerit. kyungsoo tertawa dan melempar popcorn ke wajah baekhyun. suara jeritan baekhyun seperti perempuan saja.

" terima kasih sudah mau mampir kyungsoo. sudah lama sekali aku tak melihatmu pergi keluar setelah pulang sekolah. aku takut kau kenapa-napa " sahut baekhyun khawatir sambil menatap kyungsoo lekat. waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam dan kyungsoo pamit pulang. kyungsoo tersenyum dan menggeleng.

" aku baik-baik saja baekhyun. walaupun aku tidak sekalipun, aku masih punya kamu kan? "

dahi baekhyun berkerut dalam. ia makin bingung, tapi ia tetap mengangguk. kyungsoo berbicara seolah ia mau mati atau apa.

" jangan mati kyungsoo " ucap baekhyun sedih. kyungsoo tertawa. baekhyun tentu saja tidak bermaksud mengatakan kalau kyungsoo akan mati seperti sungguhan mati. walaupun kenyataannya kyungsoo bisa saja mati sungguhan.

" tidak akan. kau kan tahu orang macam apa aku. aku takkan mudah mati "

baekhyun cemberut. ia hanya bercanda soal mati tapi tanggapan kyungsoo malah sebaliknya. baekhyun jadi makin khawatir karena kalau sampai sesuatu terjadi pada kyungsoo, ia tidak tahu akan berbuat apa.

" baiklah. sampai ketemu besok " sahut kyungsoo sambai melambai dan melangkah pergi. baekhyun balas melambai, matanya masih menatap punggung kyungsoo lekat. hingga tiba-tiba kyungsoo berhenti berjalan dan menoleh ke belakang lagi. wajahnya mengerikan. dan baekhyun melihat eksresi yang ia lihat tiga hari lalu, ketika kyungsoo melompat kearahnya di depan gerbang. ekspresi takut dan frustasi. ekspresi sedih yang amat sangat.

" baekhyun, kalau besok aku tak ke sekolah, tolong ijinkan ke guru aku pergi keluar kota ya. bilang saja ada urusan keluarga " sahut kyungsoo lirih. mata baekhyun membelalak.

" tunggu dulu... apa maksudmu kyungsoo? kenapa kau bisa tahu kalau kau besok takkan masuk sekolah? " tanya baekhyun panik. sekarang ia sungguhan takut dan ia bahkan berjalan mendekati kyungsoo, tapi kyungsoo menyuruhnya berhenti sebelum ia sampai di hadapan kyungsoo. ekspresi memohon yang baekhyun lihat ketika ia dan sahabat lain akan ikut kyungsoo keluar dari ruang osis, di hari pertama kyungsoo bertingkah aneh. ekspresi kyungsoo sangat memelas dan hati baekhyun sakit melihatnya. sahabatnya dulu sangat kuat dan ia tak takut apapun. tapi kenapa ia jadi lemah begini.

" baekhyun tolong lakukan apa yang aku minta. tolong baekhyun. aku sendiri tak tahu " suara kyungsoo sangat serak dan ia terlihat seperti akan menangis. baekhyun menggeleng dan ia nekat berjalan mendekati kyungsoo. tinggi mereka sama jadi baekhyun langsung melihat ke dalam mata kyungsoo. kyungsoo sungguhan hancur.

" sebenarnya apa yang terjadi kyungsoo? kenapa kau tak cerita padaku? " desak baekhyun gemas. ia mencekeram kedua lengan kyungsoo. kyungsoo tersedak dan menggeleng kuat. matanya panas tapi ia tak mau menangis.

" aku akan menceritakannya nanti. aku tak bisa sekarang karena aku harus melindungimu baekhyun. aku harus melindungimu dan yang lain "

baekhyun berdecak dan menjambak rambutnya sendiri. kenapa hidup kyungsoo selalu rumit dan kenapa ia harus mengalami semua ini. baekhyun hanya ingin sahabatnya ini bahagia tapi kenapa susah sekali. sekarang ia mengerti kenapa kyungsoo ingin main ke rumahnya. dia hancur dan ia tidak tahu harus apa. kyungsoo selalu seperti itu kalau hancur. melakukan apapun asal ia bersama sahabatnya. kyungsoo selalu takut sendiri dan baekhyun tahu itu. baekhyun hanya perlu tahu kenapa kyungsoo merasa sendirian dan kenapa ia hancur.

" aku tidak tahu apa yang menimpamu tapi tolong kyungsoo, tetap kuat. jangan menyerah. jangan takut. aku akan menemanimu kalau kau sendirian "

kyungsoo tiba-tiba memeluk baekhyun erat sekali. baekhyun semakin yakin kalau kyungsoo hancur karena kyungsoo memeluknya, lagi. baekhyun membalas pelukannya dan mengusap punggungnya lembut. ia mungkin tidak tahu tapi ia bisa membantu dengan tidak bertanya pada kyungsoo. ia bisa membantu dengan memeluk kyungsoo erat ketika kyungsoo merasa ingin menangis. baekhyun berharap kyungsoo akan bercerita secepatnya.

" tolong lakukan apa yang aku minta baekhyun " bisik kyungsoo. baekhyun mengangguk pelan. kyungsoo melepas pelukannya dan langsung berjalan pergi.

mata baekhyun mengawasi kyungsoo yang berjalan kearah berlawanan dengan rumahnya. rumah kyungsoo terletak tepat di samping rumah baekhyun tapi kyungsoo malah berjalan entah kemana menuju jalanan sepi yang gelap. baekhyun menghela nafas berat dan masuk ke dalam rumah. ia berdoa semoga tuhan melindungi sahabatnya.

kyungsoo berjalan pelan menyusuri jalan sepi. firasatnya sudah tak enak dan sistem pertahanan diri kyungsoo sudah memperingatkan kalau ada bahaya. kyungsoo tak tahu harus apa karena ia tak ada senjata sama sekali. ia hanya berjalan sambil menggenggam hpnya. ia berharap semoga musuh jumlahnya masih normal dan mereka tak membawa terlalu banyak senjata.

sayangnya harapannya pupus ketika tiba-tiba saja ada banyak sekali orang yang melompat entah dari mana dan mengepung kyungsoo. kyungsoo tertahan di tengah dengan orang-orang berpakaian serba hitam mengelilinginya. kalau hal itu belum cukup buruk, mereka semua mengangkat senapan laras panjang dan mengarahkannya ke kepala kyungsoo.

" _shit "_

kyungsoo seharusnya tahu kalau tiga hari tanpa serangan berarti pertanda buruk. kyungsoo seharusnya tahu kalau kris tidak mungkin pergi begitu saja meninggalkannya, kalau bukan ada masalah besar. kyungsoo seharusnya tahu kalau ia tidak mungkin bisa bermain ke rumah sahabatnya kemudian pulang ke apartment dengan selamat.

to be continue

* * *

ps: i dont know what to say actually. i have so many ideas and plots for other fic but this fic is still unfinished. i try to finish this before i start a new one.

pss: baeksoo bff ah~ i have so many chansoo and baeksoo feels lately lol OuO

psss: dont forget to tell me what you think okay. thanks very much ^_^


End file.
